


Assassin's Creed One Shots

by Culacinno



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 48,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culacinno/pseuds/Culacinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for the lovely characters of Assassin's Creed from the tumblr imagine-assassins-creed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training: Desmond Miles/Reader

Desmond barely dodged as Y/N threw a swift punch aimed at his face. He quickly rolled off the the side before scrambling to stand up, raising his hands in a defensive stance. “Wait pause, pause!” He called out.

You glanced over at him, “What’s up Des? You usually fight better than this.” you questioned as you cracked your knuckles and stretched in an attempt to loosen your sore muscles after sparring for about an hour.

Unbeknownst to you, Desmond gulped down a lump in his throat as he had to look away from your stretching form. Your tank top was raised high enough for him to get a small glance at your midriff and he felt his face immediately flush. He mentally slapped himself as he gave a nervous chuckle, “Yeah sorry Y/N, I’m just feeling a bit out of it today, Let’s go at it again?”

You quirked an eyebrow at him as you both took fighting stances, “Whatever you say Des.”


	2. Mask: Desmond Miles/Reader

‘There she goes doing it again..’ Desmond mentally mused to himself as he walked into the living room and saw you lounging on his couch casually reading a book. ‘She looks so cute.’ He blushed at his own thoughts. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, causing you to jump slightly before focusing you attention at him. You were probably smiling, but Desmond couldn’t tell with your shirt covering up your mouth and nose. He lifted your legs before plopping down on the couch where they used to be and placing them on his lap.

“Could I ask you a question?” He saw you nod from the corner of his eye, “Why do you keep covering up your face with your shirt like that?” He felt the couch move as you moved into a sitting position before tugging down your shirt, allowing the fabric to rest normally at your neckline.

“Well I do wear a mask when we go on missions so there’s that. It’s mostly a habit.” You coolly replied as you set the book down in your lap.

“That makes sense, but you don’t have to do it all the time, especially when you’re around us, we’re your friends after all.” Desmond turned so he was facing you, sitting cross-legged on the couch

You sighed, “Well, honestly I feel insecure my appearance, especially in terms of my face. There’s so many other prettier people out there and just…” you trailed off as you pulled your knees up to your chest before resting your chin at the small valley formed between your knees.

Desmond leaned closer to you, “You shouldn’t think that way, you’re very attractive Y/N and lots of people think so. Hell I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.” He declared but he couldn’t stop the blush that was rising to his cheeks.

You laughed, “Is that what you call a confession?”

“I guess so.” He sheepishly replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

You leaned over and softly kissed Desmond’s cheek, causing butterflies to rise in his stomach, “Thanks Des, I like you too.”


	3. Losing a Bet: Desmond Miles/Reader

You stood in nothing but a pair of volleyball shorts and a loose fitting tank top as you cooked breakfast for everyone, silently fuming to yourself as you recalled what had happened earlier.

~

“Lets face facts Y/N,” Rebecca, your best friend began as you sat beside her on your phone, “you’re the worst when it comes to flirting.”

You quickly shot up from your relaxed position and sent her a glare, “I am not!” you mumbled at her as colour began to rise in your cheeks.

“You can’t even get two words out before you start stuttering and blushing like a tomato.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah? Bet you five bucks can’t make a smooth move on Desmond without tripping up.” She grinned at you and you groaned, of course she was going to make you try and flirt with your crush.

“You better be ready to cough up that cash Becca.” You huffed as you stood up and left her grinning like an idiot.

~

You slammed the spoon on the countertop and quickly switched the flame off before turning on your heel and storming out of the kitchen. ‘There is no way in hell I’m losing this bet.’ You told yourself as you searched for Desmond. Luckily you quickly spotted him walking down the corridor, wearing gray sweatpants and a fitted black shirt.

You tried to gulp down the lump that had formed in your throat and felt yourself almost melt at his appearance. His shirt was flush against his body and the fabric seemed to strain against those delicious muscles of his. ‘No! Calm down Y/N, you got this’ you slapped some sense into yourself, and tried to put on your best flirty look as you sauntered on over to the unsuspecting male.

Desmond rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and noticed you walking towards him, he was about to greet you when he stopped. The look you were giving him, he wasn’t quite sure what you were trying to convey as you neared him. He noticed as you got closer you began to fidget more and your face would flush a bright red. He smirked, Y/N always looked so innocent whenever she acted like this and he found it absolutely adorable.

As you stopped in front of him you saw something flash behind his eyes, it startled you and you could feel yourself slipping up already. “H-hey Desmond,” You stuttered out, “you’re looking n-nice today, been working out?” you twiddled your thumbs as staring at your feet became the most interesting thing in the world.

“Yeah actually, thanks.” came a suave reply as he moved closer to you, causing your face to flush even more. “Is there something you wanted to tell me? Or did you just feel like seeing your favourite person in the world?” He joked but that smart ass smirk still stayed on his face as he peered down at you.

“U-uh, um, yeah! Breakfast is almost ready s-so if you wanted to go to the kitchen and wait I’ll go and c-call the o-others.” You managed to get out before looking up and meeting his gaze. The look he gave you, it was so intense. Passion smoldered in those Hazel eyes of his and you could feel yourself grow hot and crumple under his gaze.

He straightened up and chuckled, “Alright I’ll see you there, I’m starving.”

“O-okay I’ll go get the others so-“

“But,” Desmond manoeuvered so that he had pinned you between him and the wall, both hands on either side of your head. He leaned down and whispered hotly into your ear, “I don’t think I can wait until I get to the kitchen, maybe I could just eat you up instead.”

As quickly as it had happened his caging body was gone, walking down to the hall towards the kitchen, “See ya later Y/N!” He cheerily called behind him.

Your body stood there, frozen as you tried to process what had just happened. Once it finally sunk in you slid down the wall and buried your insanely red face in your hands, imagining the smug look on Rebecca’s face when you tell her how your attempt at flirting went down “Damn you Miles!”


	4. Stolen Sweater: Shaun Hastings/Reader

You sat at your desk in a pair of leggings, hair wrapped up in a messy bun, nestled cozily in Shaun’s sweater as you quietly scratched your pencil against the piece of paper in front of you slowly bringing a sketch to life. With careful shading and masterful blending, you made quick work as you completed drawing. In front of you was a drawing of a Subdichotomoceras websteri ammonite, it was beautiful. You loved your job as an archeologist, being able to see glimpses into the past just by looking at a few rocks, you could learn so much. You ran a hand long the small piece of amber that hung around your slender neck as you recalled the pleasant memory.

You thought you couldn’t ask for a better job, until the assassin’s found you. It was just after you had been offered a job with Abstergo, they were highly impressed with your archeological skills and said you’d be a great fit with their anthropology team. You were going to accept, until _they_ came. The assassins told you about Abstergo and what they really were, what they had done and urged you not to work with them. The assassins asked you to work with them for a greater cause, and that’s how you found yourself working for Lucy’s team. Of course of out everyone there you got along with Shaun the best, you would both have little sarcastic conversations and you loved getting on his nerves, such as right now. You had stolen his sweater that you were currently wearing and you know he was going to pop a vein when he found you.

“Y/N!!!” Ah, speak of the devil. “If you did anything to my favourite sweater you’re going to get it!” You heard Shaun stomp into your room but stopped just past the doorway. You couldn’t see it, but you were sure he was giving you a once over before he went red in the face. “That’s mine.” he said through gritted teeth as he slowly stalked over to your desk, like a lion after its prey.

You turned in your swivel chair, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” You smirked at him. “I just found this sweater on the couch in the living room, so finders keepers.” You teased as you watched him stop in his tracks. Something flashed behind his eyes and you knew you was going to lose it. Your smirk only grew wider at his reaction, but then you noticed his facial expression change as he looked over at your drawing that lay on your desk. He moved to stand beside you and he surveyed your work.

“I never knew you could draw,” He quietly murmured as he ran his fingers along the edge of the page, “It’s wonderful.”

You could feel your face heat up slightly at his compliment, “This is one of the fossils I found back in my archeologist days. I always liked having a little memento of sorts after I gave a fossil to a museum so I always drew it out on whatever paper I had on hand.” Reaching over you opened a drawer on your desk and pulled out a decently thick stack of paper with varying sizes and textures. “These are all the drawings I’ve made since I became an archeologist.” You spread them on your desk for Shaun to look at. You normally wouldn’t have shared something so personal, but something about Shaun drew you to him, made you feel like you could trust him without worry.

He reached down a picked one up, “This is a raptor skull right?”

“Yes, it’s a Deinonychus skull to be exact. These were the dinosaurs that those people who created the Jurassic Park series called Velociraptors, which is absurd.” You muttered the last part in annoyance.

Shaun chuckled, “Not everyone is a brilliant archeologist like yourself Y/N. Plus, Deinonychus is harder to pronounce.” He set the drawing down.

“Why Shaun! Was that a compliment you just gave me?” You feigned surprise as you placed your hand on your chest in a dramatic manner. “I’m flattered!”

He flushed, “W-well don’t get used to it! And just because we had this _lovely_ heart to heart doesn’t mean you’re still off the hook for stealing my sweater.”

“But it’s just so warm and cozy! I could just fall asleep in it right now.” You smiled as you tried to sink deeper into the warmth the fabric had to offer.

“I’d take it back now if you didn’t look so damn cute in it.” He mumbled, but you heard and looked up in surprise.

“What did you just say?” You eyed him with a teasing look.

He sighed, if he didn’t say it now you wouldn’t leave him alone about it. “I said you look cute okay? Probably because I have a bloody crush on you Y/N.”

You smiled at him and leaned up to peck his cheek, “That’s fine with me Shaun, I just so happen to like you too.”


	5. Short Temper: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

‘Almost got it,’ You were standing on the tips of your toes as you tried to reach the bottle of ink that just _had_ to be on the highest shelf of the bureau. Malik was out and had asked you to look after the place and finish up a few papers while he was out. You felt the chair wobble and let out a strangled cry as you felt yourself fall. You waited to feel the impact of the hard floor, but it never came. You cracked an eye open and looked up to see your lover Altair looking down at you in disbelief.

“Safety and peace Y/N.” He chuckled lightly, amusement dancing behind his eyes and he gently set you down on the floor. “Where is Malik?”

“Out.” You scowled up at the ink bottle still situated on the shelf, as if the damn thing was mocking you.

“What were you doing?” You wordlessly pointed at the offending object and watched as the man easily reached up and grabbed the bottle before setting it down on the counter. “You have to be more careful,” He gave you a pointed look. “You could have gotten badly hurt had I not come when I did.”

Your frown deepened as you glared up at Altair, “I know, But Malik asked me to handle some stuff for him and he just _had_ to have run out of ink just as I started working on the papers.”

You heard him snicker slightly and annoyance flashed across your face, “This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so small.” Altair laughed causing you to ball up your fists.

“Oh quiet you!” You moved towards him and tried to strike him playfully, but due to your short stature you could only hit his chest multiple times, causing him to laugh even louder. You could feel your cheeks heat up, whether it was from anger or embarrassment you had no idea. You decided to just turn and leave the room, giving your love the cold shoulder on your way out.

“Wait Y/N! Come back!” He cried as he followed you into the room where assassins would lounge before leaving to go on missions. “Y/N please look at me.” He grabbed you by your shoulders and turned you to face him, “I’m sorry for making fun of your height..” He nervously replied, worried he had really upset you. “Please let me make it up to you.”

You tapped your chin thoughtfully, “Well alright, just give me a kiss and we’ll call it even.” You smiled up at him and stood on your toes to receive your kiss, but much to your dismay you were much too short to reach him.

He bit back a laugh as he leaned down to meet you the rest of the way, planting a sweet kiss on your lips.


	6. Drunken Stupor: Thomas Hickey/Reader

You pulled your coat tighter around your body as you briskly walked towards the Green Dragon Tavern, eager to meet up with Thomas, who had invited you out for drinks. You two had been involved for a few months and everything was going swell, so long as you kept your anxiety under control. If you slipped up at all it would be all over, like it had with your past suitors.

You hurried onwards, not wanting to keep him waiting, but as you rounded a corner you caught a glimpse of yourself in a shop’s window. All it took was that one look and you felt yourself grow extremely self-conscious at your appearance. What if Thomas didn’t like how you looked? The dress didn’t look like it fit well on your body as you gently tugged at the fabric. It felt as if everyone on the street was staring at you, silently judging you. You shook your head and gently slapped both of your cheeks to try and rouse you from your thoughts. You put on your mask of confidence and made you way over to the tavern, a slightly smug smile on your face.

“ello there Y/N.” Thomas greeted you as you walked into the tavern before offering his arm to you.

You smiled at him and gently placed your hand at the crease of his elbow as he guided you to an empty table, “Hello Thomas, chilly weather today don’t you think?” You saw him nod from the corner of your eye as you both sat down and began chatting.

 ~

Minutes passed, turning into hours, until you had realized it was already twilight. You had been so engrossed in your conversation with the man that time flew by so quickly. “Well Thomas, it’s been lovely, but I should get going home now.” You rose and slid your coat on before making a move to the door. You didn’t get very far before Thomas grabbed a hold of your wrist, “Now ‘old on love, I’ve been talking about myself this ‘ole time, why not tell me something about you?” You felt yourself break out into a nervous sweat, you weren’t ready for him to know that kind of information, what if he left you after he found out what you were really like? You gave him a weak smile, “Thomas dear I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

But the man was a stubborn one, “All right ‘ow about this? We drink and the first one ta cave loses. If I win you tell me more ‘bout you, if you win I’ll tell you something special about me.”

You frowned slightly, you had never drank before so you didn’t know how you’d fare, but you were sure you could hold your own as you sat back down, “Alright, you’re on.”

 ~

“Ughhhhhh, I think I’m going to be sick.” You slurred as you felt bile rise in your throat before you gulped it down. You were practically slouched over face down on the table.

Thomas knocked back another drink before belching loudly, “Givin’ up are ya?” He smirked at your slumped form, “Then I guess I win. And a deal’s a deal, let me hear about ya love.” But he stopped when he saw how truly out of it you were. One hand was placed on your stomach and the other clenched into a fist on the table. He felt the owners of the Green Dragon give him a dirty look as if to say, “Look at what you’ve done to her.” A loud groan from your direction stirred him and he quickly got up and walked over to you, “Oy now, you can hold it down,” he helped you to your feet, but practically had to rest most of your weight on him. It dawned on him that there was no way you were going to make it home, not without ending up passed out in an alley or being taken advantage of by some perverts. He dragged you over to the counter and slammed a sack of coins on the counter, “One room please.” The owner gave him a nod before he walked over to the stairwell with you practically hanging off of him. He adjusted you so he was carrying you bridal style up the stairs.

“Thomasssss nooooooo, I’m soo heavy put me dooooown” You mumbled quiety, but grabbed the lapels of his coat and buried your face into the warmth of his chest. He smiled at the cute gesture and brought you a room before gently setting you down on the bed. You groaned again at the loss of warmth as you tiredly rubbed your eyes.

“Now, now, you can’t just go to sleep like this Y/N.”

“Leave me alone Thomas.”

“You can’t while wearing a coat ‘n boots. Come on I’ll help ya out of them.”

He made a move to carefully undo the knot on your coat before you snapped at him and recoiled back, “No!” He was taken aback took a few steps back as you seemed to sober up. “You don’t want to see me, see this body of mine. No one does.” He saw a few tears rolls down your cheeks as you began to sob loudly.

“Hey now, hey,” Thomas gently began as he cautiously stepped towards you, “Where’s all ‘is coming from hm?” He gently sat beside you on the bed, as if any sudden disturbances would cause you to lash out again.

You tried your best to wipe away your tears with the heel of your hands before setting them down in your lap. “I’ve always felt this way Thomas, I don’t like how I look, and I’ve never liked it. I’m convinced no one else likes it too, that’s why all my past lovers left me, that’s why I’ve been so lonely all this time. Why I was so afraid of telling you more about me. I was scared you would leave me too.” You sniffled.

His features softened as he gently pulled you against his side, allowing you to bury your face in his chest and cry again. “Shhh now love,” he cooed as he stroked your hair in an attempt to calm you down. “I would never leave you. You’re beautiful Y/N and I’m sure lots of other people think that as well. I don’t ever want to hear you say those things about yourself ever because they’re just not true.” He gently wiped away your tears with his thumb as he cupped your face in his large hands. You leaned into his touch as you felt him place a loving kiss to your forehead and smiled. “Now you lay under the covered and try and get some rest.” He carefully helped you out of your coat and boots tucked you in before kissing you again. “I’m going to go an’ get some water for you.” He made a move to leave but you quickly reached you and grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t leave Thomas.” You sniffled, “Please stay with me just a little bit longer.” You begged. You saw him nod gently as he moved to lie beside you before pulling you flush against his chest. You snuggled closer and gently kissed his chin, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You heard him reply as you drifted off.


	7. Liquor Laced Kiss: Thomas Hickey/Reader

“Another round for us!” Thomas cheekily called down from upstairs as he slammed his empty tankard on the table of the Green Dragon Tavern before leaning back in his chair and laughing heartily. Charles shot him a dirty glance while Haytham and William simply shook their heads with a small smile dancing on their lips. Haytham had invited you to join him and his fellow Templars for drinks and a game of poker. You politely declined playing poker but were more than happy to watch and drink the night away. They played a few quick rounds of poker, with Haytham and William usually winning before they called it a night and requested for some drinks to be brought up, which led to the situation you were in now.

You were currently sitting closest to Thomas and smiling like an idiot. You couldn’t hold your liquor as well as the other men sitting around you, you knew that, but there was just something about Thomas that made you want to drink yourself silly anyways. You leaned against him as you started to feel wobbly after drinking so much in one night and giggled like a schoolgirl. The three Templars across from you and Thomas looked at you affectionately, they were like family to you and they absolutely adored you.

Thomas, however, was looking at you with a fire in his eyes. He had no idea what came over him as he clasped your chin in between his thumb and index finger. “Come ‘ere.” He hotly commanded as he captured your lips in his own in a searing hot kiss. You let out a squeak in surprise, but it was quickly silenced as you felt his tongue run along your bottom lip, trying to coax your own out to join him. Your eyelids fluttered shut as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, your tongue darting out to join his in a dance of sorts.

You were fully aware that the three Templars were looking at the scene unfolding in front of them, mouths agape. William and Haytham were like fathers to you they were probably still trying to process that fact that someone they practically called their daughter was sitting across from them, making out with their own ally for Christ’s sake! But you were so enraptured by Thomas’ kiss, and was too drunk to bother to give a care about what they thought.

Thomas moved you so you were sitting in his lap and you could hear Haytham stutter over his words. “Come on, we should leave them be before Thomas takes Y/N on the table right in front of us.” Charles urged the other two men. You felt Thomas smirk against your lips as he snaked a hand under the hem of your blouse, causing you to moan into his mouth. The sound caused William and Haytham to snap out of their thoughts before the both groaned and trailed out the door after Charles, not wishing to see how far you and Thomas were about to go.


	8. Don't Scare Me Like That Again: Shaun Hastings/Reader

Anyone that passed by the living room would hear the occasional giggle or lighthearted laugh, and would wonder what in the world someone did to all the couches. They were stripped bare of cushions and pushed together to form a large rectangle, where someone proceeded to set up a rather impressive pillow fort. Anyone that dared step in was immediately pelted by pillows and was forced to retreat to the sounds of Y/N’s evil laugher as she mercilessly took down her victims. Desmond was already unfortunate enough to fall under attack by Y/N and barely managed to get out of the room.

Y/N triumphantly turned to her “prisoner” as she scared away Rebecca with a warning shot. “No one’s going to come save you now” She chuckled darkly as she fell back into what seemed like an endless supply of pillows.

Shaun raised an eyebrow at her, “You know I really could leave if I wanted to.”

“But you won’t, because you love me soooooooo much.” You snickered as you peered out of your pillow fort, looking for more potential victims.

Shaun flushed slightly, “Suuuuuure I do Y/N, you wish I liked you half as much as you really liked me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you suggestively.

You quickly turned on him, faced beet red as you hit him with a pillow. “How dare you! Messing around with a female’s emotions like that!” You hit him again for extra measure.

“Oh so you’re allowed to do it, but I’m not? Talk about unfair.” He pouted in that cute way of his before grabbing another pillow and hitting you back for your treatment of him earlier.

You laughed “I yield I yield!” you cried as you threw your pillow to the side and went back to look out, while Shaun laid back in the pillow chair. You couldn’t remember a time when you were so relaxed and at ease with someone. Coming from a long line of assassins meant that you could never be too open and caring with people. Your family taught you that by doing so you’re opening yourself and all the people you care about for attacks by the Templars. So for years you lived with a steely expression and a cold heart. That was until you had been assigned to Lucy’s team. You were cold and expressionless when you first arrived, but with Shaun constantly trying to learn more about you and all his sarcastic comments you were eventually worn down and began to respond to his witty remarks with your own sarcastic quips. Eventually the two of you grew closer and you changed from the cold hearted girl to the smiling sweetheart of the team. Shaun helped you open up to the other team members and they became your second family. One time Shaun went and bought you a little memento for your birthday. It was a carefully crafted leather bracelet with the team’s names etched into the brown material. It seemed like a small thing, but to you it meant the world and you treasured the gift, and you treasured him. He made you feel so welcome, so wanted. But you were just friends, and friends you were going to stay it seemed.

Shaun watched as you carefully observed the living room and gave a small sigh. It was almost like just yesterday you were the cold, reserved assassin that had found their way into his little family. Everyone was content leaving you to your own business, but not him. You intrigued him, and he wouldn’t give up on wanting to learn more about the reclusive assassin. In the beginning he was sure you couldn’t stand him, always with the probing questions and sarcastic tone. But one day he got you to smile and make a smart ass comment back at him. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Of course he always felt more towards you, but he could never admit that to you so he would have to be content staying friends. He even tried to confess when he gave you that leather bracelet for your birthday, but he chickened out and said the present was “No big deal.” He constantly beat himself up for that day.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and help me protect my home from all these intruders?” you smiled playfully as he tossed him a pillow.

“We need Shaun back to do some research Y/N!” came Lucy’s voice from the entrance of the living room before getting pelted by a pillow.

“Score!” you fist bumped into the air as she readied another shot. “Come on Hastings! Or are you going to sit on your ass the whole time?”

Shaun scoffed, “At least I’m still doing something for the assassin’s.” He joked as he looked at you. But you weren’t smiling, as a matter of fact, you had stopped and were holding the pillow in a death grip. Shaun sweat nervously, he messed up, and he messed up bad.

You stood up and left the confines of your pillow fort and Shaun behind as you calmly marched out of the room. “You can have him back.” You coldly told Lucy as you made your way to your bedroom. Oh Shaun knew he messed up big time.

~

Over the next few weeks Shaun had tried to reconcile with you, to no avail.

“Hey Y/N did you read the paper today? Did you see what that idiot bloke did at the park on page 6?” Silence.

“Here Y/N I brought you the reports, also do you want to go and watch those rom-coms and make fun of them like we usually do?” Nothing.

“Hey Y/N! I brought doughnuts, your favourite~!” He sang at you. No response. Shaun sighed as the last of his hope began to dwindle away.

~  
“Okay guys this is a high risk mission, we have to infiltrate Randall Groman, a Templar ally’s penthouse and steal some important information about the Templars coming plans. Desmond and Y/N will commence the infiltration and Y/N will guard the entrance while Desmond hacks the computers. Shaun and Rebecca will be waiting in the getaway van and will give Desmond instructions to hack the system. If everything goes well we’ll be one step ahead of the Templars.” Lucy concluded. Everyone nodded and left to get ready.

You were slipping on some black cargo pants and a fitted black t-shirt as Shaun walked in. “So, dangerous mission we’re doing huh?” You tied your hair back into a ponytail and double checked your weapons and ammo. “Seems like it’s high risk. Maybe we should get a few things off our chest?” You laced up your black combat boots and put on your mask, covering your nose and mouth. Shaun frowned as the last of his resolve broke, “Is this how you’re really going to be?! I already apologized. You’re still going to be like this after one small little incident!?” He demanded.

You looked up and glanced at him before turning to face him. Shaun’s face relaxed, he was finally going to get an answer out of you. “Are you ready to go Desmond?” You asked calmly.

Shaun’s eyes widened as he heard Desmond reply from behind him, “Yeah, let’s do this.”

You nodded and headed out ahead of Desmond as he quickly followed, but not before sending his friend a pitying look, leaving Shaun behind.

~

The majority of the ride to the condo was in silence. Rebecca tried to make small talk with everyone, but the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and all attempts at talking sizzled out.

~  
“Alright Rebecca we’ve made it into Randall’s penthouse, locating the hard drive now.” Desmond spoke into his earpiece as you stood by the door quietly. Your trained eyes were scanning the area for possible threats, gun in one hand, hidden blade ready in the other.

You were roused from your search when Shaun’s voice spoke into your earpiece. “Okay Y/N what’s gotten into you lately? You’ve been ignoring me ever since the pillow fort thing even though I’ve apologized over and over again! But you won’t even give me the time of the day!” came his hushed yelling. “What do you want from me?! Do you want me to say I was wrong, I was being a smart ass, do I have to worship the bloody ground you walk on?”

Shaun was slumped back in his chair, waiting for Y/N to respond to his comments. “Shaun.” He heard you calmly begin and sat up a little straighter, waiting for you to say something, anything. “Private comms are only supposed to be used in an emergency. Please refrain from using them in a personal manner.” Came your reply with an air of finality. His world shattered around him. He had lost Y/N, his best friend, his love.

~

“Alright I’ve got it!” came Desmond’s voice.

“Okay great, now you two get out of there and meet up with us.” Rebecca replied as she started the van.

“Shit Desmond! There’s been an ambush! Run!” Came Y/N’s cries followed by the sounds of fighting and gunshots.

“Y/N! I’m coming!” Desmond answered back as Shaun and Rebecca heard him move towards her.

“No! You can’t let them take back that information! There’s too many of them, we’ll be overpowered!” she groaned as someone landed a punch on you.

“Get out of there you two!” Shaun commanded

“Y/N!”

“Go on Desmond get out of there! I’ll be fine I promise.” Y/N urged him and Shaun heard her fight off more attackers.

“You heard her Desmond, get the information out of there and meet up with us.” Rebecca calmly replied.

“But-!” came both Shaun and Desmond’s reply.

“But nothing! Y/N is the leader of the mission and if she tells us to get out of here then we follow her orders.” Rebecca tried to voice calmly, but there was a slight waver in it as she turned and headed back to the driver’s seat.

“GO!” Y/N screamed at Desmond before her feedback cut out.

“Shit! Y/N?! Y/N!!!” Shaun cried desperately into the mic but all he got back was static. Desmond managed to make it back to the van, but was immediately punched in the face by Shaun.

“Dude! What the fuck?!” Desmond cried in disbelief as he held his now aching jaw.

“How could you just leave her like that!? She could be in trouble, or dead or-“

“Shaun!” Rebecca commanded, “Get a grip, or Y/N’s sacrifice will all be in vain.” Shaun looked over at her, she was shaking and her knuckles were white as she had a death grip on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry Shaun, really I am.” Desmond solemnly replied as he moved to take a seat in the van.

“Well, I’m not giving up on her.” Shaun said as he hopped out of the van, “You two go ahead, I’m going to stay and wait for her.”

“But Shaun,” Rebecca began, but stopped when he sent her a hard look.

“I said go.”

Rebecca gulped as she nodded, closing the back doors before shifting the gear into drive and speeding off. Shaun peered up at the seemingly empty condo.

~

Time seemed to pass by so slowly. Shaun was huddled up in a dark alleyway, staring down the condo, as if doing so would make Y/N appear in front of him. “Come on Y/N… Where are you?” He asked no one in particular as he sank back down in a sitting position against the wall.

“Looking for me?”

Shaun whipped his head around and come face to face with you. You were battered and bruised, and you had a bleeding lip, but you were alive.

“Y/N!!” Shaun almost wailed as he lurched forward and crushed you against him.

“Shaun! Ow, ow, ow, ow.” You winced as you felt your bruised body ache.

Shaun quickly pulled back, “I’m so sorry! I’m just, so glad you’re alive. I was terrified that you had..” He sniffled as he rested his head on your shoulder and started crying.

You were surprised by his sudden shift in attitude and with what little strength you had left reached and hugged him gently. “Hey now,” you gently replied, “I’m here now. Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you. I know I shouldn’t have taken what you said so seriously, but I couldn’t help but feel like I haven’t been useful to the assassins lately. I just wanted to prove that I still had it in me.” You sighed softly.

Shaun pulled back, “What?! I never meant what I said Y/N! Of course you’re useful to the assassins, you’re just as crucial to the team as any one of us. I would be nothing without you Y/N because,” your eyes widened, “because I love you.”

You felt tears well up in your eyes and choked back a sob, instead opting to press a kiss to Shaun’s lips. “I love you too.” Shaun held you close to him and slid down the alley wall and littered your face with kisses.

“I’m just glad you’re alright. I’ll call the others to come pick us up.” He quickly whipped out a cellphone and dialed Lucy. “Yeah, send someone to come get us, and bring a first aid kit. Yeah she’s alright just a few cuts and bruises. Yes I’m glad too. Alright see you then.” He closed his phone and looked down at you. He pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Don’t scare me like that again.”


	9. Catching Up: Thomas Hickey/Reader

It was a brisk day in Boston. People were going about their business and you were no exception. You tugged your coat tighter around you as a particularly harsh gust of wind blew by, chilling you to the bone. Hurrying you gripped your basket tighter and made your way over to the nearby general store to pick up some food for your tomorrow.

~

You thanked the store owner for his wares and adjusted them in your basket before walking out into the chilling air. You hummed softly to yourself as you walked, spacing out slightly. Suddenly you barreled into someone, dropping your basket and scattering your belongings. “I’m so sorry! I should have looked where I was going! It was completely my fault!” You apologized profusely as you got down on your knees and hastily gathered up your items. You saw a hand reach down and pick up an apple before handing it to you.

“No harm done.” Came a strong cockney accent.

You looked up and was faced with a hauntingly familiar face, “Thomas? Thomas Hickey?”

At the mention of his name he looked over at you and studied your face carefully, trying to find some sort of familiarity. Then it occurred to him, “Y/N?”

You nodded quickly. “I can’t believe it’s you!” you laughed as you moved forward to pull the man into a hug, but heard someone clear their throat. You looked behind Thomas and saw four man, all looked to be of high status. One male stepped forward, dressed in deep navy blue tones and confidence came off of him in waves, he calmly observed you with steely blue eyes.

He placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder, “We have to go.” He whispered to him as the three other men made a move to go forward.

Thomas scrunched his nose in annoyance but nonetheless moved to follow them. As he passed by you he quickly whispered, “Meet me at the Green Dragon Tavern at sunset.” Before jogging to catch up with the other men.

~

You saw the Green Dragon Tavern in the distance, and picked up your pace. You nervously fiddled with the hem of your blouse as you neared the building. Your reflected back on your friendship with Thomas, the relationship had certainly been a very interesting one. Your parents were good friends and had often met up when you were younger to chat over tea. Since your parents spent so much time together they insisted that you and Thomas try and get along.

“I want to play house! I’ll be the mommy and you can be the daddy.” You ordered at a young Thomas.

“No! Let’s play soldiers, I’ll be the brave soldier that rescues you from the bad guys!” He argued back, resting his wooden sword on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be saved!” You cried at him. “I want to fight too!”

“Girls can’t fight.” Thomas laughed at you.

You growled as you jumped on him and started wrestling him to the ground, eventually he gave up and let you fight beside him against the imaginary soldiers. It was then both of your parents knew everything would be okay.

~

“I’ve joined the British Army.”

You looked at him in disbelief as you set your apron on the counter. “You what?! What were you thinking Thomas?!”

He placed a hand on your shoulder and looked at you seriously, “There’s a war coming Y/N, I have to protect my country. After all,” He sent you a solemn look. “I got to protect my damsel.”

You sniffled as he pulled you into his arms, “Don’t forget to write alright?”

“Of course.”

And he did write back, for a while at least. Then suddenly all the letters stopped. At first you thought he was merely busy, but weeks passed, which turned into months, which turned into years. Years passed and you hadn’t heard a word from him. Then you decided to go to Colonial America yourself in an attempt to find him. But after you moved there you were swept up in a life of your own, and eventually Thomas became an afterthought moved to the back of your mind as you went on with your life. But he was here now, and you honestly didn’t know how you felt about that.

~

“Y/N!” Thomas immediately called as he spotted you enter the tavern and walked towards you, a little wobbly from the whiskey no doubt. “Glad you could make it!” He wrapped a hand around your waist and tugged you over to a table before calling out for more drinks.

You smiled gently, “It’s been quite a while Thomas.” You raised your pint and clinked it against his before taking a sip. The alcohol burned on its way down, but caused a welcome warmth to pool in your stomach. He plopped down in the chair across from you and downed his drink in a few gulps.

“I reckon we got some catching up to do.”

~

You and Thomas laughed the night away, chatting about the past, your adventures since coming to Boston, and his time spent in the army. Soon night fell and the tavern began to fill with its usual nightly patrons. You giggled lightly, the ale you had drank earlier making you feel lightheaded and wobbly. You were about to ask Thomas something before you noted someone nearing your table. It was one of the men from earlier, he was dressed in yellow and rich earthy browns. He cleared his throat, getting Thomas’ attention. “Haytham needs you, it’s time.” He spoke in a hushed tone. Thomas nodded with a lopsided grin before standing up. He wobbled and grabbed onto the table for support, causing the other man to shake his head and cross his arms.

You sobered up slightly and quickly latched yourself onto Thomas’ arm. “Wait! Are you leaving? Do you have to go?” You pleaded.

Thomas gave the other man a look, as if telling him to wait for him outside. He turned his attention back to you and sat back down. “I’d love to stay love, I really do. But I have to go.”

You weren’t sure if it was your pent up anger or the alcohol talking but you pointed an accusatory finger at him and raised your voice slightly. “Don’t you give me that Thomas! Don’t you suddenly waltz back into my life and then leave whenever you please!” A few patrons had looked over at the scene you were causing

A look of shock crossed his face, “Y/N what are you-“

“Don’t you try and play coy! We were best friends Thomas! Ever since we were children. But then you leave to go serve in the army and I haven’t heard from you since! It’s been years Thomas! Years! And now you come back only to leave again?! And who are those men anyways?! How are you involved with them?!” You knew you had no right to demand that kind of information from him but you didn’t care anymore and the alcohol removed the filter on your mouth. “You’re just going to leave me again…” You fell back into your chair and sniffled.

Thomas reached across the table and clasped both of your hands in his larger ones. “Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just up and leave like that. Things just got busy and complicated and… I’m just so sorry.” You looked up at him with sad eyes. “I promise what I’m doing is the right thing alright? You just need to trust me.” He pleaded at you

You pulled one of your hands out of his hold to wipe at your tear streaked cheeks, “How will I be so sure you won’t just leave me behind again?”

Thomas suddenly lurched forward and pressed a kiss to your lips. Your eyes widened in surprise before they slipped closed as you kissed him back. He pulled away and looked you right in the eye. “Because I love you Y/N. and I know I’ve messed up big time, but if you’ll have me again, I want to be with you.”

You cracked a smile and pressed another kiss to his lips, “I’d be delighted to.” You quickly grabbed some spare parchment and hastily scribbled down the address of your house and handed it to him. “Don’t forget to write, and actually write back this time!” You joked as he got up to leave. He gave you a quick two finger salute and a cheeky smile before leaving with the other man.


	10. Shameless: Edward Kenway/Best Friend!Reader

“Edwarddddddd” You sang as you came up behind the pirate and playfully wrapped your arms around his neck, nearly knocking the man over in the process. “What’cha up to?”

He chuckled as he gave your arms a gentle pat before motioning to an array of maps and papers that littered the large rounded table that seemed to occupy the whole room. “We spotted a Spanish ship not too far away from here. We’ve been following it from a distance for the past few days and we’re going to raid it today. Hopefully we’ll be able to replenish our stocks and get a few more crew members.” He lifted a bottle of rum to his lips and drank the burning liquid with determination. “You seem like you’ve been drinking rather early haven’t you?” He sent you a playful look.

“Oy! It’s never too early to drink!” You smiled widely as you took the bottle from Edward’s hands and downed the rest of the alcohol in a few big gulps.

“That was my favourite one!” Edward huffed in annoyance as you tossed the bottle off to the side.

“I’ll save you the best alcohol when we raid the ship.” You drawled as you flashed him a huge grin.

“Sure you will, if you don’t drink it all first.” He laughed as he left to get ready.

~

There was a triumphant cheer in the air as the Spaniards threw down their arms and raised their hands in defeat. “Alright mates! Tie up the remaining soldiers and the rest of you search the ship for supplies.”

You went over to the deck doors and made a note of the cargo that was being carried out, but your eyes kept glancing over at the tied up soldiers. You snuck away and sauntered over to the captured men, your hips swaying in a seductive manner as you neared them

“Why don’t you show me how the bull bucks?” you trailed a finger along the chin of one soldier, who disregarded you coldly.

You frowned and turned to another, “I could just ride you all night.” You purred at him. He merely stammered and looked like he was going to pass out.

“La señorita?” Came a voice to your left. You turned and saw a rather attractive soldier looking at you with expectant eyes.

“Well look at you,” You bent down and whispered in his ear, “I could just eat you up.” You pulled on his confines and pulled him into a standing position before walking around him, very obviously checking him out.

“Y/N!” You were pulled from your thoughts by Edward. “Get back to work!” He barked at you from across the ship.

“Suck my cock Kenway!” You yelled back as you made an obscene gesture towards your hips.

“Don’t make me come over there!”

“Ugh, fine, fine!” You pouted as you turned around to head back to the deck doors, but not before landing a slap right on the soldier’s rump. ‘Firm.’ You smiled to yourself as you walked away, leaving a blushing soldier behind.

Edward watched you spank the soldier’s arse before walking back to your area, whistling a light tune. He shook his head with a smile, “Shameless.”


	11. Turning the Tables: Connor Kenway/Reader

Your heart pounded in your ears, drowning out all outside noise as you ran through the forest on nimble feet. Ragged breaths escaped your throat as you could feel him closing in on you. Rounding around a tree you came out into a clearing and stopped to catch your breath. Your chest heaved as it desperately sought out the air it had been deprived of.

Your body went rigid as you felt him drawing closer and closer to you. There was no way you could escape, you had to stand your ground and fight. You took a defensive stance and waited, listened for anything. You heard a high pitched whirring sound as an arrow darted past your head, lodging itself into the bark of the tree behind you. You were so occupied in looking at the arrow that you hadn’t noticed him charging towards you. You noticed at the last second and jumped away just as he threw a punch where your face would have been. Skidding to a stop you jumped forward and latched onto your attacker’s back, attempting to put him in a choke hold. But he anticipated the move and grabbed you and threw you to the ground before pinning your hands above your head with his own.

You pouted up at him, “You win again Connor.”

“You are improving well Y/N. Soon you’ll be able to hold your own against me.” He encouraged as he looked down at you.

“If I live long enough, your arrow could have killed me!”

“I know how to aim Y/N. I shot _just_ close enough to your head without hurting you.” He laughed slightly.

“Well I’ve got one more ace up my sleeve.” You smirked at him.

Connor arched an eyebrow as he looked down at you, “And what would that be?”

You quickly leaned up and captured his lips with your own. He jolted in surprise and his grip on your arms slackened. You took advantage and rolled the both of you over so you were pinning Connor down with your hands, straddling his waist. You pulled away from the kiss and looked down at your lover smugly. “I had that.”

“You better not use that on your enemies.” Came his jealous retort as he looked off to the side.

His faced had flushed such a scarlet red you were worried you had hurt him in some way during your tussle. You leaned forward to ask if he was alright when you felt something poke at your thigh from between your legs. Slowly you looked down and saw Connor had a _very_ obvious hard on and smirked. “Having a little trouble are we?”

He flushed even more, “Maybe. Do you think you could please get up?”

You smiled playfully down at him, but lust pooled in your eyes, “No, but I think I can  _help_ you with your little predicament.”


	12. Walking In: Malik Al-Sayf/Reader

Papers were knocked off the table as your body had taken their place. You were sat on it as Malik pressed a hot kiss to your lips as he moved to stand between your legs, which were hanging off the edge of the table.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in your ear before leaving a line of kisses down your neck, coming to a stop at the hem of your assassin robes.  “This is in the way.” He scowled at the offending fabric and in one quick motion he rid you of your assassin robes. You sat there in nothing but your tunic and pants, but it wasn’t enough for him. He needed to see more of you. He kissed you again and reached over to undo the laces of your tunic and pants before slipping the tunic off and sliding down your pants to your ankles as he cupped your warm heat.

Your hands gripped onto his assassin robes as he deftly rubbed at your aching need before slipping a finger into your slick entrance. “Malik ahhhh.” You moaned as you pulled the man in for another kiss. Your hand slid down his toned chest before coming to stop at his pants. You undid them and reached in, past the dense curls of hair before coming to rest on top of his hardening member. You gave it a few teasing tugs and he pulled away from the kiss to rest his head on your shoulder.

He breathed heavily, “Y/N, I need you, please.” He panted against your neck before nipping and sucking on the flesh.

You moved so his tip was resting just at your entrance, “You already have me.” And inhaled sharply as Malik buried himself to the base with a swift thrust. He braced himself on either side of you as he set a brutally quick pace. Your back arched, pressing your body along Malik’s as you bucked your hips against his, creating an even more pleasurable friction. He whispered against your lips how much he loved you and how beautiful you were. You smashed your lips against his and scratched your nails down his back, you knew they were going to leave a mark tomorrow.

“Malik, the Rafiq in Acre had something that he wanted me to deliv-” Altair cut short as he walked in and saw Malik essentially screwing you on the bureau’s table. You and Malik went wide eyed as Altair stood there dumbfounded. “Um, safety and peace you two?”

Malik suddenly got a grip on himself, “GET. OUT.” He screamed at Altair.

“You two shouldn’t use the desk for such things, who knows how many people touched it.” Altair chuckled as he teased the two of you.

“Novice you are going to get it!” Malik detached himself from you and rounded the desk to go after Altair. You quickly reached over to try and cover yourself up with your clothes as Malik chased Altair out of the bureau. He sighed, Altair was never going to let this go.


	13. Lightweight: Thomas Hickey/Reader

Thomas slammed down his mug on the table and sent you a cheeky smile. “Enjoying yourself love?” he asked as he glanced at your half empty cup.

You smirked and knocked back the rest of your drink “I am. You rethinking about challenging me to a drink off?”

“I never back down from a challenge.” Thomas gave you a shit-eating grin in response. “More drinks!” He called at the bartender before blenching loudly.

“You’re a crass man, Thomas.” You slurred, wiping away the alcohol that dribbled down your chin with the back of your hand.

“Crass or not, I ain’t planning on losing. I can outdrink anyone.”

You gulped as a woman brought over another set of drinks and set them down. She was about to walk away before Thomas grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. “Ello sweetheart.” He lowered his head and nipped at her neck. She giggled and you rolled your eyes, placing one hand on your forehead as you felt a headache starting to form. With your other hand you felt around for the mug before finally grabbing it. “Are we going to drink or are have you given up?”

“Bollocks Y/N.” He sneered “I ain’t giving up.” He grinned at you as he pulled away from the woman, keeping her seated in his lap, groping her while his other hand lifted his mug and drank it down in a matter of seconds. He went back to attacking the woman’s neck with kisses while eyeing you expectantly.

You looked down at the swirling liquid in your cup. Your face grew hot and you could feel your judgement getting cloudy. Nonetheless you raised the tankard a bit before leaning back and drinking the amber liquid. Your throat burned as the alcohol settled in the pit of your stomach and you were out like a light.

Thomas pulled away from the woman and looked over at you, face down on the table, completely wasted. He smirked, “I win.”


	14. Baby It's Cold Outside: Modern!Arno Dorian/Reader

You walked around your apartment in nothing but a tank top, sports bra, pj bottoms and a pair of fuzzy slippers and stretched. Today was Christmas and you were planning on spending the whole day with your boyfriend Arno.

Turning on the range you cracked a few eggs into a pan and began scrambling them. You and Arno had met during an art gallery that was going on in your city and clicked instantly. You two had been friends for a few months before he asked you to be his girlfriend. Today was your first Christmas with him and you were very excited, and nervous all at once. You glanced over at the neatly wrapped box under your tree and silently hoped he would like your gift for him. After you had finished your eggs you quickly grabbed the toast you had made in the toaster earlier and spread some butter on them before sitting at your table and flipping on the TV. You were lost in thought in trying to figure out what you should do for Arno while he spends time at your place before a sound coming from the TV caught your ear. You looked over and noticed that the channel you were watching was airing Christmas movies and an idea popped into your head. You scarfed down the rest of your food before you went and quickly changed into something more appropriate.

~

Arno had been standing outside of the door to your apartment for a good five minutes now, trying to calm his nerves. He squeezed the stuffed dog that he had bought on his way here, it was dressed in a Santa outfit and he knew you’d love it. ‘It’s alright Arno. Everything will go fine don’t worry.’ He mentally assured himself as he reached up and knocked at the door with three light taps. He heard some rustling noises before the door opened to reveal you. You were dressed in a scarlet red long sleeve blouse that was neatly tucked into your high waisted black skirt. Your legs were clad in a pair of black thigh highs and it took Arno some effort to pull his gaze away from them. The outfit was completed with a large red and beige plaid scarf wrapped snuggly around your neck. He smiled at you but mentally he couldn’t get over how absolutely stunning you looked.

“Arno! Come in, come in!” You greeted as you stepped aside to let your boyfriend in. He slid off his coat before placing it over the back of one of your chairs and handing the stuffed dog to you, which you smiled at and hugged to your chest.

“So what are we doing before we go out later?” he questioned as he slipped off his winter boots before turning to face you.

You giggled, “Well since we’re going to be here for a long time I decided to set something up to help us pass the time.” You lead Arno into your living room and his eyes widened in surprise. The whole room was decked out in Christmas decorations, complete with a beautiful decorated tree in the corner. But what caught his attention was the large amount of blankets and pillows that had adorned your couch. Snacks and drinks lined the coffee table in front of your couch along with a stack of Christmas movies. He looked over at you and saw you fidgeting nervously, waiting for his answer. “I-Is this okay?” You quietly asked.

He smiled widely and pressed a kiss to your forehead, “It’s wonderful.” He pulled you over to the couch and sat down. Relief washed over your face as his approval.

“So which movie do you want to watch first?” Arno surveyed the movies laid out on the table before picking one up and handing it to you. You read the cover before popping the disk in, “It’s a Wonderful Life it is then.” You walked back to the couch and snuggled up beside Arno as he draped a blanket over the two of you.

~

The credits started rolling but you still couldn’t stop laughing. You two had just finished watching Home Alone and you were still recovering. “I don’t care what anyone says, that kid is a genius!” you declared as you reached over to grab a sugar cookie from the almost empty plate on the table. Arno chuckled before stretching and lounging back on the couch. “What do you want to watch next?” you asked as you looked at your boyfriend.

“Actually,” He stifled a yawn as he sunk into the pillows, “I was wondering if we could just lie down and listen to some music.” he asked as you cleaned up the table, putting dirty dishes in the sink and returning the leftover food to the fridge.

“Sure.” You smiled softly at him as you grabbed the remote to your stereo. You turned it on and a familiar song came on, you decided to sing along. “I really can’t stay.”

“But, baby, it’s cold outside.” Sang a voice to your right.

You looked over at Arno, “I’ve got to go away.”

“But, baby it’s cold outside.” He continued with a smile.

You both continued like that until the two of you finished the song singing, “Baby, it’s cold. Baby, it’s cold outside.”

You tilted your head at him, “I had no idea you could sing.”

“I could say the same to you, your voice is beautiful.” Arno complimented as he moved to lie on the couch before beckoning you over to him. You lay on him, your head resting on his chest. He gently played with your hair, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with his breathing and it put you at ease. You looked over at the clock, there was still an hour or so before you and Arno had to leave. You yawned softly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~

“Y/N, Y/N.” A gentle voice called as you felt yourself being shaken gently. You yawned and stretched, looking at Arno will a sleepy smile.

“Hello there.” You greeted sleepily.

He smiled down at you, gently cupping your cheek in his hand, rubbing affectionate circles with his thumb, “It’s time to go out to dinner.” He said as he slowly sat up, bringing you with him. You nodded and got up grabbing your winter coat and your purse before slipping on your boots. Arno followed suit and slipped on his jacket and boots before leaving your apartment.

“Oh wait! I forgot something. I’ll be quick!” He nodded and closed the door after him. You walked back over to the tree and picked up the small box before gently placing it into your purse before leaving.

~

“We’re here.” Arno said as he ushered you into a fancy French restaurant. The hostess greeted Arno and the two exchanged a few friendly words before she led the two of you to a quiet, secluded candlelit table near the window.

“Arno, this place is wonderful.” You said the two of you sat down and picked up the menu.

He chuckled, “Wait until you try the food.”

~

While you and Arno were sharing a dessert you decided now would be a good time to give him your gift. “Arno,” you began, catching the male’s attention. He turned his attention to you as you pulled out the box and set it on the table, “Merry Christmas.” You smiled at your boyfriend as you slid the box across to him. He gingerly reached over and opened the box, pulling out a brand new watch, crafted with care. “I knew you had been complaining about how your old watch broke so I got you this. I hope you like it.”

He ran a finger along the face of the watch, “It’s wonderful Y/N, thank you.”

“Turn it over.” He flipped it over and saw engraved into the back, “With love, Y/N.” He smiled at you and leaned across the table to gently kiss you. He sat back and slipped the watch onto his wrist while admiring the handiwork.

You quietly looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to return the gesture, but all he did was stand up and put his coat on after leaving payment for dinner. “Come on,” he slid out of the booth and offered you his hand “I want to show you something.” You frowned slightly but regardless you slipped on your jacket and followed him out of the restaurant.

The two of you walked quietly hand in hand before you two came to stop in a darkened area of the city. “Where are we?” You turned to your boyfriend as saw him looking at his watch. “Arno?”

“Wait for it. 3. 2. 1.” And the area came to life, lights flickered on and it was as if the whole block had lit up. Lights were wrapped around trees, lampposts, everything. Arno gently grabbed your arm and led you down an archway of lights before coming to a stop at a giant tree that took up the whole area. Lights twinkled on it like millions of tiny stars, which reflected off the numerous ornaments that hung off of its branches. At the top of the tree rested a bright twinkling star. You were breathless.

Arno cautiously looked over at you, eagerly waiting for your response. “Arno, it’s beautiful.” You managed to get out.

“Well I’m not done yet.” You turned and found him holding a small silver box, complete with a tiny red bow adorning its surface. He opened the box and you gasped. Inside lay an ornately carved locket, and inside was a picture of you and Arno from your first date. He took the locket and put it around your neck.

You stroked it and looked at your blushing boyfriend. Jumping forward you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against yours, “Merry Christmas Y/N.”


	15. My Saviour?: Edward Kenway/Reader

You sat under the deck along with the rest of the captives aboard the Spaniards’ ship, your knees pulled up to your chest. The ship shook and rocked violently as it was pelted with all sorts of cannonballs. You lazily looked around the ship at the other captives, some shook in terror, holding onto each other for life. A woman was off in a corner quietly praying. There was a high chance that you all would die today, but so be it.

A stamping sounded above deck followed by yelling. The ship’s assailants had boarded the ship and were fighting tooth and nail for control. Gunfire and metal scraping against metal fill the air along with the stench of blood. You grinned slightly in a maniacal sort of manner. At least those Spanish bastards were getting what they deserved.

A victorious cry sounded above deck as sounds of fighting ceased, someone had won. Everyone under deck waited with baited breath for what happened next. Light suddenly filled the room as the deck doors were opened as man, from the other ship, looked in. “Alright, out all of ya. You’re free now.”

You sat up eagerly and immediately made a dash outside. It felt so nice to be above deck, the wind blew your hair around and the ocean air was refreshing. Glancing to your right you saw the Spaniards all tied up and surrounded by pirates and you couldn’t fight the grin that broke out on your face. “I’m free! I’m free, I’m free, I’m free!” You jumped around the ship and danced, much to the amusement of the pirates. “Thank you! You had no idea how hellish it was down there, they barely fed us!” You exclaimed as you even hugged the pirates in joy, even the man you assumed as captain of the pirates, a large imposing blond decked from head to toe in weaponry. These pirates might just kill you, but you didn’t care, you were finally free at least.

“Alright now lass calm down.” The pirate began as he grabbed a hold of your shoulders to still you. “I’m Edward, and me and my crew are going to bring you all to the closest island and drop you all off, is that alright?”

You nodded eagerly as Edward’s crew began leading you and everyone else towards his ship. “Oh wait, I’ve always wanted to do this.” You stepped out of the line and walked over to the Spaniards. “Fuck you! Fuck you! A big fuck you to you!” You flipped off each Spaniard before coming to a stop in front of the Spanish captain. “AND FUCK YOU IN PARTICULAR!” You flipped the man off before clocking your right across his face, knocking him to the ground. You nodded in approval at the sounds of his pained groans before falling back in line with the freed captives, not realizing you had caught the attention of all the other pirates and Edward.

Edward smirked at you as you boarded the Jackdaw, this was going to be interesting.


	16. Knock!: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Altair waited impatiently outside of your room, tapping his foot. He was supposed to meet up with you for a training session but you didn’t show. Normally he would have just left the person behind, but he had a soft spot for you, and opted to go looking for you instead. His annoyance, however, grew as he found out you had been in your room the whole time. “Why are you so late Y/N?” He demanded.

“Oh! Altaïr! I’m so sorry, the higher ups had me run some errands and I completely forgot! Just give me a few minutes and we can go train.” You replied back as he heard some rustling noises come from your room.

“Well hurry up or we won’t be able to use the fighting ring.” Altair opened the door and stepped into your room to go bring you out himself. What he didn’t expect was to see you stark naked, holding your assassin robes.

He completely blanked out and didn’t move, before, “ALTAÏR! GET OUT GET OUT!” You screamed at him before beginning to throw things at him.

He flushed bright red, “I’m sorry!” He stammered as he ran out, not before being hit in the back of the head with one of your pillows. He closed the door behind him before leaning on it for support, trying to rid his mind of the naked image of you.

You stood in your room, clutching your robes to your chest as you stared down at the door, “Learn to knock next time!”


	17. Aroused: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Altair sat as his desk, trying to write out and sign some papers, but was having great difficulty. He squirmed in his seat and blushed as the fabric covering his groin rubbed against his member, causing him to inhale sharply. He sighed and rubbed a hand against his face, of course he just _had_ to pop a boner in middle of some very important paperwork. Shaking his head he tried to focus on writing, but the strain of his hardening member against his clothes made his head swim.

Images of you flashed in his head and he gripped his quill tighter. He could just imagine splaying your body across the table before towering over you. He imagined you crying out his name as he thrusted inside of you, delighting in how your body arched and convulsed in the pleasure he was giving you. Your moans and soft whimpers would fill the air as he brought you to your orgasm and the two of you would lay there on the desk, exhausted and basking in the afterglow of sex.

His hand jerked suddenly at the thought and he messed up the line he was currently writing. He clenched his jaw and balled up the paper in his hand before tossing it off to the side. “Altaïr?” Came your soft voice as you walked in, stack of papers in your arms. “There’s some more here for you to look at.” Setting them down on the corner of his desk you sent him a pitying smile, but frowned as you saw how tense he was. His face was flushed and his muscles were taut under his robes.

You frowned at him and leaned forward to place a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright my love? Could you be getting sick?” Altaïr breathed in your scent and felt a lump form in his throat. You were so close to him, concern etched onto your features as you gently shook him. You were so ready for the taking.

‘Fuck it.’ He concluded as he pulled you down and pressed a hot kiss to your lips.


	18. History Buff: Modern!Connor Kenway/Reader

You wandered around the bookstore, taking light steps so as not to disturb the people located around the store, noses buried in a book. ‘Where is it, where is it?’ you mentally asked yourself as sharp eyes carefully scanned the surrounding bookshelves before coming to land on your prize. You sighed though, as you realized the book you wanted just happened to be on the highest shelf of the store. Looking around you didn’t see any employees in your sight and frowned. You didn’t want to go around looking for a one and you was too shy to even think of bothering them. Glaring up at the book you stood up on your toes and tried to reach it, with no such luck. You jumped a few times, but still missed your mark. Huffing you crossed your arms and tried to think of a solution to your problem, but a voice sounded from your left, “Excuse me? Are you trying to get that book up there?”

You turned and came face to face with a large, imposing man. He was broad shouldered and had a strong chiseled face, but his eyes held a kind look to them. He was dressed smartly in a gray button down and tan slacks, a leather bound book tucked under his arm. You nodded shyly and watched as reached up and grabbed the book with ease before bringing it down. He looked at the cover. “A book on the American revolution?”

You nodded, “I always found that part of American history rather interesting.”

He smiled, “Nice to meet another fan.” He handed the book over to you. Thanking him, you quietly and made a move to go pay for your book when you heard, “Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to go out to coffee with me? I’d love to chat more with you.” He asked nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

You couldn’t believe your ears, this attractive guy just asked _you_ out? Somebody pinch you, you must be dreaming. He was still looking at you expectantly and you collected yourself and responded with, “Sure! I’d love to!” You two exchanged phone numbers and you made a move to leave again.

“Wait! I never got your name!”

You smiled at him, “It’s Y/N.”

He beamed at you, “I’m Connor.”


	19. On Top of the World: Arno Dorian/Reader

You pulled your hidden blade out of the dead guard’s neck and wiped off the blood that coated the glistening steel. You looked upwards at the looming Notre Dame cathedral, this is where Arno told you to rendezvous with him. But did he _really_ have to make you meet up with him in the middle of a mission? You snuck away from the rest of the battle and expertly scaled the imposing structure. Once you got to the top you saw him lounging on the roof like a sunbathing cat. “Arno,” you called out, catching his attention, “What was so urgent that you had to call me here in the middle of our mission?”

He gracefully stood up and turned to face you, “I needed to see you, I missed you so much.” Sighing you rolled your eyes but inwardly you felt flattered that he missed you so much. “Come here.” He gently coaxed, opening his arms in a welcoming embrace. Smiling you crossed the rooftop to hug your lover tenderly. Your buried your face in his chest and inhaled his scent, he smelt of wine and espresso.

You two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s’ presence. Finally you broke the peaceful calm with a sigh, “You should be ashamed of yourself, pulling me away from the mission for you own selfish needs.” You playfully scolded

He gently stroked your cheek before placing a sweet kiss to your lips. “I’m sorry mon amour, I’m just tired of keeping our relationship a secret to the brotherhood.” He quietly muttered.

“Indeed, but don’t worry, we’ll tell them when we’re good and ready.” You assured your love. You began to pull back from his warm embrace, “We need to get back to the mission.”

But he only pulled you back flush against his body, “They can wait.” He sat down on the roof, pulling you down with him. You sighed at his antics before moving so you were sitting between his legs, his larger frame shielding you from the outside world. You held his gloved hand in your two smaller ones before affectionately pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Arno smiled and tilted your head up towards his, placing a sweet, long kiss to your plump lips. “J’taime.”

Only Arno could make you feel like you were in your own little sanctuary, even though your whole world was falling apart.


	20. Nice Try: Thomas Hickey/Reader

You were minding your own business, wiping down counters, oblivious to the man that had sauntered into the tavern you worked at. He plopped himself down in a seat at the bar right in front of you. “Ello there love, come ‘ere often?” He asked you, a flirty grin on his face.

You glanced at him, boredom clearly evident on your face, “What do ya want to drink?”

He frowned and pouted a little before asking for some plain rum. He studied you closely as you poured him his drink and place it in front of him. “Thank ye, I’m Thomas.”

“I don’t recall asking.” You scoffed.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” He commented, watching as you rested your elbow on the counter, placing your chin on your hand. “What’s got your knickers in a bunch? The tavern is so lively, save for you.”

You scrunched your nose at Thomas, what right did he have to bother you with his questions? “This place is so boring. I hate this job. Between serving drink after boring drink, and being hit on by creepy drunkards you would hate it too.”

Thomas sighed slightly, “I’ve never really seen it that way. But if you like, I could make your night more ‘interesting’” he sent you a lecherous glance.

You had to cover your mouth with your hand to stop yourself from bursting out laughing. “You sir, can’t score me.” You coolly retorted as you sashayed away, leaving a dumbfounded Thomas behind, to serve drinks to the tavern’s other patrons.


	21. Contagious: Connor Kenway/Reader

A soft rapping noise sounded at the door to your shared bedroom. “Connor?” You tentatively asked, “May I come in?”

After hearing a fit of coughs and a couple sniffles you heard him reply weakly, “Yes.”

Slowly sliding the door open you entered to see your love lying on the bed, maroon sheets wrapped around his body and pillows supporting his head. You frowned and set the tray holding a bowl of hot soup, tea, and medicine on the nightstand before moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. You lifted the wet cloth from Connor’s forehead and placed it off to the side, before wringing out a new one and placing it on his burning forehead.

You gave him a pointed look, “You shouldn’t have spent such a long time out in the woods those few nights ago. It was freezing, and now look at you!” You exclaimed in annoyance.

Sighing softly Connor replied, “I am sorry for worrying you like this.”

You smiled tenderly and gently stroked his cheek, “It is alright my love, just focus on getting better now. Homestead needs you.” You helped Connor move into a sitting position before grabbing the try and placing it on his lap.

“Thank you.” He smiled at you as he slowly began eating and drinking. After he finished you were about to take the tray and leave but noticed the still full vial of medicine that lay untouched.

“Connor,” You scolded as you set the tray down on the nightstand again, “you have to drink the medicine Dr. Lyle gave you or you’ll never get better!”

He silently glared the bottle.

“Connor please.” You urged.

“I don’t like it, I can work through it just fine on my own.”

You looked at him pleadingly, your bottom lip jutting out in an adorable fashion. He glanced over at you before sighing and taking the vial from you. He closed his eyes and grimaced as he drank the bitter medicine down.

After he returned the bottle to you, you smiled and placed the bottle back on the tray before moving to lie down beside him.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting sick?” He asked worriedly at your close proximity.

“I think I’ll manage just fine.” You hummed as you pressed yourself closer to him. “I’ve missed sleeping beside you, and the bed in the guest room isn’t as soft as this one.”

Connor bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “If that is your wish you are more than welcome to stay.”

~

The next day Connor, feeling much better, looked around the house for you but couldn’t find you anywhere. Finally he gently opened the door to the guest room to find you coughing and sniffling.

He smirked, “You’ll be fine, hm?” he chuckled. You gave him a weak glare, and he walked over to your laying form and kissed your forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”


	22. Angry Lover: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

“Why do you always have to be so reckless?!” You yelled at your love, Altaïr, who sat stiffly at the table patching himself up. He had showed up at the doorway to your shared room, practically half dead. You rushed him inside and started bandaging him, asking what happened. He told you he had been noticed during a mission and had to fight off all the guards instead of trying to escape. Your blood had boiled at his brashness which lead to the argument that was currently unfolding.

“I handled myself just fine.” He coolly replied, but there was an edge in his voice.

“If you call showing up half dead ‘fine’!” you sarcastically replied. “I don’t even know why I put up with this sometimes…”

Altaïr suddenly stood up, the force knocking his chair backwards. “Then don’t Y/N! I’m so tired of you complaining every time I come back from a mission! I’m the one who’s risking my life out there. If it bothers you so much then just leave!” He growled at you.

You stopped, your reply dying in your throat as you comprehended what your lover had just said to you. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you looked down. “Fine, I will.” You quietly murmured before making a move to leave.

Altaïr realized what he had just said and quickly strode across the room to grab your wrist. He spun you around and pushed you so you fell back on the bed with a soft thud. He pounced on top of you, kissing you in a frenzy as his hands sought any exposed skin he could find.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He whispered hotly against your lips before moving down to your neck, where he licked and suckled on the soft flesh. He quickly sought out a soft spot on your neck and harshly bit down, eliciting a mixture of a moan and a whimper from you. He lapped his tongue over the now bruising skin while his hands moved to slip under your tunic. His fingers ghosted along your sides, massaging the area softly. Moving his hands upwards he pulled your tunic off your body. Your upper body was exposed to Altaïr and his hungry gaze caused your core to ache with need.

He slowly moved down your body, pressing kisses to your heated flesh before coming to stop at your breasts. He took a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked on the nub while his fingers came and pinched and squeezed at the other one. Your back arched at the slight pain before being soothed by the pleasure that overtook your body. Small hands reached and slid Altaïr’s shirt off before coming to rest at his firm biceps.

Altaïr’s hands shot down to your hips, quickly tugging your pants and underwear off before tossing the articles of clothing aside. A larger calloused hand cupped you between your legs, feeling how slick you had already gotten. He quickly pulled off his own pants and underwear before positioning himself at your entrance. You looked down your bodies to watch Altaïr shove himself roughly inside of you. A cry died in your throat as he hooked your legs around his waist before pounding into you. You mind grew hazy, pain and pleasure pooling around inside of you as your wet walls welcomed every thrust of his hips. He gritted his teeth and growled into your ear and he went even deeper.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with moans, whimpers, and groans. Your mind blanked as you felt the coil in your abdomen tighten before finally snapping. You came with a cry, nails scraping down Altaïr’s back as your rode out your orgasm. The sensation of your walls squeezing against Altaïr’s throbbing member milked his own orgasm from him, filling you up with his cum.

He fell down to your side, his softening member slipping out of you as he pulled your body against his, his arm acting as a pillow for your head. “I’m sorry for yelling Y/N. The last thing I would ever want would be for you to leave. I love you.”

You sighed, body still weary and sore from the sex, but managed to lean up and kiss Altaïr’s chin affectionately. “I forgive you. But you’ll still have to ‘make it up’ to me.” You sent him a grin.

He rolled over on top of you and kissed you softly. “Gladly.”


	23. Drinks for All: Edward Kenway & Sibling Relationship!Reader

Edward and his crew mates were relaxing around a table and chatting idly when you barged into the room, a deck of cards in one hand and a large array of bottles of alcohol in your arms. “Y/N? What are ye doing lass?” Edward questioned as you set everything down on the table before looking for a spare chair to use. When you didn’t find any, you opted to scoot Edward over slightly and share the seat with him.

“I just learned about a new game, and I wanted to play it with you and the others!” You grinned at him.

Edward reached over and ruffled your hair before asking, “And this game involves alcohol? What, pray tell, is it?”

“It’s called King’s Cup!” You beamed at him.

Edward arched an eyebrow, “And where did you learn to play King’s Cup?”

“Terry taught me!” You replied as you moved to set everything up for everyone still seated at the table. “Well, are you going to play or not?”

Edward shrugged, “I don’t see the harm in it.”

~

“I drew the last king, looks like you lose Y/N.” Adéwalé chuckled as he poured the last of his drink into the large cup situated in the middle of the table.

You hiccupped slightly, maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to drink throughout the entirety of the hour long game. You gulped as you eyed the tankard. Everyone had different drinks and you had no idea how well everything mixed together. But rules are rules and you reached over to grasp at the cup.

“You alright lass?” Edward quietly whispered in your ear.

“I’m fine! No need to worry about me!” You half yelled and half slurred happily before chugging down the drink and slamming the cup on the table. The drink burned violently on its way down your throat and you fought back the urge to cough. That one drink alone took you from drunk to absolutely wasted in a few seconds flat and you fell back against Edward, giggling and mumbling quietly.

Everyone at the table surveyed you, a mixture of amused and concerned looks were aimed in your directionas you hiccupped again. “Alright lads, I think she’s had enough for tonight.” Edward concluded as he stood up and tried to get you to stand up as well. You shakily got onto your feet before your legs gave out on you and you slumped against Edward again. As if walking while drunk wasn’t hard enough but walking on a **moving ship** was even worse. Sighing he moved you so that you were resting against his back and he piggybacked you back to your room.

Once he gently kicked the door open he slid you down onto your bed and pulled the covers up to your sleepy self. He left and quickly returned with a glass of water that he was sure you’d need come the morning. He leaned down and affectionately patted your head, “Goodnight Y/N.”

Yawning you pulled the covers up higher and smiled at him in your drunken state, “Goodnight Edward.”


	24. Kissing Wounds Away: Arno Dorian/Reader

You quickly ducked from Arno’s attack and sprinted off to the side and took on a defensive stance. You winced as you felt his punches landing on your crossed arms. Once he paused in his punching to throw an especially strong punch you evaded it and sent an uppercut aimed at him. You felt your knuckles come into contact with his jaw and he staggered slightly, allowing you to aim a kick at his side. You heard him groan but nonetheless he managed to leap back. The two of you circled each other, trying to find an opening to attack the other.

As you watched Arno the clouds parted and the sun shone right into your eyes. You squinted as you tried to look for Arno, but he was gone. Suddenly you felt something ram into your back and you fell. You looked down and saw a hidden place pointed directly at your throat. You looked up to see your lover smirking victoriously down at you. “I win again.”

You pouted as he helped you up, brushing the dirt off your clothes. “I managed to get some good hits on you, admit it.” You retorted as you made an attempt to massage your sore muscles.

“You did, you’re improving. Now let’s go get cleaned up.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you back inside from the sparring room. The two of you walked over to Arno’s room and he had you sit down on the bed before going and getting some bandages, a cloth, and a bowl of warm water. Kneeling he gently took your hand into his and dabbed at the blood that had spilled from your split knuckles. “You really punched me hard that time Y/N, my jaw is still sore.” He commented.

“I have to treat it like a real battle. That means no holding back.”

He nodded as he cleaned up the dried blood. He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle one by one before wrapping it up in a bandage. He moved to your forearms which were now currently bruising from his flurry of punches earlier and pressed his lips against each bruise that covered them. You smiled down at him for the affectionate gesture before he moved down your body. He gently tugged up your bloodied pants above your knees and took in their scraped up state. Earlier you had fallen and scrapped your knees pretty badly, even through your pants. He gently wiped away at the blood, moving even more gingerly as he heard you wince above him. Tenderly he placed a kiss to both of your knees before wrapping a bandage around them.

He gave your thigh a soft pat as he stood up and stretched while tossing the cloth back into the water. Immediately you stood up and pushed him down on the bed. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“It’s your turn now my love.” You cooed at him. You knew Arno didn’t have any cuts on his body, but your punch and kick had left him bruised and most likely sore. You gently took off his shirt before moving to kneel behind him on the bed. Slender fingers came to rest on his shoulders and you began kneading at the knots in them. He sighed contentedly and leaned into your touch as you massaged all his soreness away. You moved your hands down to his shoulder blades and began to massage the muscles there. His muscles rippled with every soft press of your fingertips. You then trailed your hands back up his toned back and moved to his biceps. His muscles almost immediately relaxed as you began your work, quickly moving onto his triceps.

By the time you were finished he was practically putty in your arms. You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, tilting his head up to look at you. He smiled lazily up at you and you smiled back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. As you pulled away you were about to stand up to put everything away before being pulled back down flush against his toned abdomen. “And where do you think you’re going?” He murmured into your hair.

“I have to clean up.”

“That can wait.” He pulled you down to a lying position, your back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around your waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of your head and you both dozed off.


	25. Shout: Connor Kenway/Reader

Connor was pacing the room, every muscle under his robes tense and taut, like a predator that was ready to pounce. You, however, sat at the table, a mask of calm composure remained on your face.

“We have failed the mission. The Templars will be onto us and now they will come after us even more aggressively now. I need to figure out a way to get the assassins ahead of them again.” He muttered to himself, finger cupping his chin as he stopped and stood deep in thought.

You stood and walked over to the closet, opening it and pulling something out before heading back to your seat. It was a simple wooden box that housed all the necessary supplies needed to fix minor cuts and bruises when you and Connor came home from a mission. You pulled out the bandages and with skilled hands, wrapped them around the various cuts that littered your arms and legs. “I could help you.”

“No.” You saw him shake his head from the corner of your eye.

“But I’m perfectly able to do so. It’s bound to be a lot of work and you could use all the help you could get.”

“You have done enough, you should just focus on resting.”

You scowled at the statement, “You’re not my keeper Connor! I’m your second in command and I’m just as skilled as you! I shouldn’t be forbidden from helping you just because of one little mistake!“

“Little mistake!? That ‘little mistake’ almost cost you your life Y/N! If I had not gotten you out of there you surely would have died! Do you even realize how reckless you had been?!” Connor’s voice boomed and reverberated throughout the room.

You cowered away from him, dropping the bandages in the process. Never before had Connor risen his voice at you, and quite frankly, it scared you to death. His loud voice served as a reminder that he was still your superior and being lovers didn’t change anything.

Connor’s eyes widened as he took in your shocked expression and slowly strode over to you before kneeling in front of you. He placed a hand on your cheek and cupped it softly, “Y/N, I am sorry for yelling, but I do not want to lose anyone that I could have saved, especially you. I could not even imagine what I would do if something bad happens to you. I would not know what to do with myself without you here by my side.”

You looked at your lover, he looked completely broken up at the idea of losing you. “Connor my love, I’m sorry. Ever since I was trained to be an assassin I knew it was important to get the target, especially since they were a Templar. I wanted to complete the mission, no matter what it cost.” You looked down at your now clasped hands, unable to look your lover in the eye. “But I realize that way of thinking is wrong. I have people who care about me, the assassins, everyone in Homestead, you. People who would care if I died. I’m sorry for my brashness.” You looked up at him and leaned forward to kiss both his cheeks softly. “I won’t do it again I promise.”

His expression softened and he hugged you tightly, crushing you against his chest. You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his shoulder.

“Good.” He sighed in relief.


	26. Hair: Ezio Auditore/Reader

You stood in nothing but one of Ezio’s larger shirts, easily covering you down to your knees. Quietly you stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, surveying your appearance. You reached up and ran your fingers along the hair on your upper lip and sighed. For some reason you seemed to produce more hair than most typical women and as a result you were teased about it. Suitors left you if you didn’t keep it in check and it slowly wore down on your self-confidence. Silently you reached over for a small blade near the side of the sink and brought it up to your lips, gently shaving off the hair that occupied the space, along with the hair that was on your arms and legs, you just wanted to be rid of all of it.

You sat at the edge of the ornate tub and began washing off your arms and legs, making sure all the hair went down the drain, leaving no trace. You walked back to the sink and began washing your face. You were so occupied in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice Ezio walk into the room until he wrapped his arms around your waist, causing you to jump slightly. “Mio amore, what are you doing in here, waiting for me? I was just about to take a bath.”

You let out a lighthearted laugh and shook your head. You still hadn’t told Ezio about your condition yet, and you weren’t sure if you wanted to. But things between you two were getting serious, you were living with him now. You decided it was best to get it over with and whatever happens, happens. “Actually I have something I want to tell you.” The two of you leaned on the counter of the sink and you tried to figure out where to start. “Ever since I was a young lady I always noticed that I had more hair than an average woman, and I don’t mean the hair on my head. I get more hair on my arms, legs, and face than normal. I usually just shave it all off so people don’t notice, but eventually they find out. I’ve been teased about it, and past suitors have left me because of it. I felt like you deserved to know.”

You looked up to see Ezio listening to you intently. Once he was sure you were done speaking he smiled at you, love pooling in those chocolate eyes of his. “Mio amore, you shouldn’t let what people say get to you like that. You’re beautiful no matter what. Your personality is amazing and you have great beauty, a little hair isn’t going to change that at all. When you love someone you see past their flaws because you wouldn’t trade that person for the world.” You teared up slightly at his words and smiled as he leaned forward to kiss them away.

He walked over to the tub and began to draw a bath before taking your hand and pulling you towards him, “Join me, and I’ll show you how beautiful I think you are.”


	27. King's Cup: Thomas Hickey/Reader

You were sitting around a table with Thomas and the other Templars, chatting idly about nothing in particular. You drummed your fingers on the table as you surveyed everyone with a bored expression. Haytham and Charles were looking over some plans, William was counting up some money, John was minding his own business, and Thomas gulped down his fourth drink for the night.

That gave you an idea.

You pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them, while asking the barmaid to bring up some more drinks. “What are you doing Y/N?” Haytham questioned while you set down the deck in the middle of the table.

“I want to play King’s Cup with all of you. It’s a pretty relaxed evening so it seemed like a good time.” You replied as the barmaid came back with drinks for everyone and you passed each one to the Templars and put a large empty cup in the middle.

“We have work to do.” Charles muttered.

“You sure don’t look like you are.” You teased playfully.

Charles was about to retort but was stopped by Haytham, “I don’t see the harm in at least one game.” He smiled at you.

“Then let’s start!” You exclaimed as you drew the first card.

~

Eventually it came down to just you and Thomas that were left playing. Once John had pulled his King he excused himself and retired for the night. Johnson, Haytham, and Charles were watching you two intently as the both of you drew card after card, waiting for one of them to be a king.

Suddenly your eyes twinkled and a giant grin broke out on your face, “I just got the king! I win!” You cheered happily as you poured the last of your drink into the large cup, which was already dangerously full. “Good game everyone.” You smiled at everyone before leaning back in your chair.

Thomas eyed the large tankard and at the expectant looks his peers were giving him. Shrugging he snatched it off the table and quickly chugged down the drink, letting out a large belch afterwards.

A few minutes passed and Thomas’ head rested on the table, he mumbled quietly before hiccupping. You looked over at the Templars. “So who’s going to take Thomas home this time?” William asked everyone.

You yawned and stretched before standing up, “I’ll take him, you boys seem like you need some rest.”

“Are you sure Y/N?” Haytham spoke up.

You nodded and the lot of you turned towards Hickey, only to find him gone. The four of you collectively sighed and jogged out of the Tavern to find him ambling down the street a ways away. “Night boys!” You bid your good-bye as you ran to catch up with Thomas.

By the time you got there he was shamelessly flirting with two woman, who looked rather unimpressed. “Sorry about him ladies, a bit too much alcohol to drink.” You laughed as you pulled a winking Thomas away. Once you two got far enough away he hissed at him, “We need to get back to the Green Dragon.”

“But the night is so young Y/N! There is so much to do!” Thomas laughed before walking farther away from the direction of the Green Dragon, pulling you with him. You tried your best to pull Thomas back towards the Tavern with no such luck. He suddenly bumped into a large, intimidating man, who glowered down at Thomas. “Oy you looking to pick a fight?” Thomas sneered at him as raised shaky fists. You saw a pair of guards notice the two of you and walk over.

“What seems to be the problem here?” One asked you.

“Nothing sir! We were just leaving!” You chuckled nervously as you pulled a scowling Thomas away. “Come on Thomas, just come back to the Green Dragon so you can sleep!” You begged the man. He looked down at you and sighed before making his way back, but he could hardly walk and leaned heavily on you for support.

~

You practically carried Thomas, with great difficulty, back inside the tavern and upstairs to his room. Just as you two got inside he bolted to the bathroom and immediately started throwing up, causing you to cringe at the noise. As he retched you went and got some clothes for him to change into and went to check in on him. You saw him almost passed out leaning against the wall of the bathroom. Sighing you grabbed a small cloth and passed it under some running water from the sink before bringing it up to his lips, wiping at them and the rest of his face.

You pulled him into the bedroom and helped him change into something more comfortable before he laid back and pulled the covers up to his chin. “Night Thomas.” You smiled before taking your leave.


	28. Busy: Ezio Auditore/Reader

You sat quietly at the desk of your study, writing away at some documents that needed to be sorted out as soon as possible. Pensively you looked at the current document you were currently writing on before hearing the door open. Not looking up from your work you quickly spoke, “If it’s more papers just put them on the table over there.” You motioned over to a nearby table, thinking it was just another recruit bringing in more paperwork.

“Tesoro.” Came a rich baritone voice.

You looked up and came face to face with your lover, Ezio Auditore, master assassin of the Italian brotherhood. You smiled, “Hello my love, why are you here?”

“I’ve finished training the new recruits for today, I wanted to come and get you so we could both go somewhere and relax.” He walked over to your desk and leaned down slightly, supporting himself on his hands which were placed on the edge of your desk. He looked at you quietly, awaiting your answer

You sighed slightly at the man and shook your head before resuming your work, “I wish I could, but I can’t leave this behind.”

He frowned and reached over to cup your face in his large hand. “You’ve been so busy these past few weeks, and I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry Ezio, but I’m a master assassin just like you, and I have important papers to sort out for the brotherhood. I must uphold my duties.” Ezio didn’t say anything after that, but opted to round your desk and move to stand behind you. You were about to ask what he was doing when you felt fingertips trail up your arms and rest on your shoulders, before massaging the area. You felt your muscles, which you didn’t even know had been tense, relax under his wonderful touch and leaned farther back into his hands.

He removed one hand from your shoulder and tilted your head up to press a kiss to your lips, “Come to bed with me.”

“But the work…”

“Can wait until tomorrow, I promise.”


	29. Ticklish: Connor Kenway/Reader

You stifled back a yawn as you cracked an eye open and tried to stretch, but your limbs wouldn’t budge. Sleepily you looked down and found Connor snuggled on top of you, still fast asleep. Normally you would have found this sight absolutely adorable, except Connor weighed much more than you. He was crushing you slightly and found yourself taking slightly shallow breaths. You managed to free your hands and tried your best to push Connor off of you, but he wouldn’t budge and only ended up hugging you closer to himself in his sleep.

You squirmed around in his arms and ended up brushing your fingers along his sides, causing him to suddenly twitch and giggle slightly. At his response you grinned evilly and start tickling him.

Connor broke out laughing and thrashed about before falling off the bed. He suddenly jolted up and saw you seated on the bed laughing your head off. “Why did you do that?” He asked.

“You were practically crushing me in your sleep, I had to get you off somehow!” You stated in between laughs.

“You are going to get it Y/N!” Connor smiled before lunging onto the bed to grab you into his arms to tickle you. You squealed and laughed as you felt fingertips tickling your sides and stomach.

Nothing but sounds of laughed filled that room that day.


	30. Wedding Bells: Ezio Auditore/Reader

The church was bustling with life, people getting everything set up for the event that was about to transpire. Today Ezio Auditore was getting married, to you. You were seated in a separate room, currently looking over your appearance in a mirror. Your makeup was done with care and a silver laurel crown adorned your head, little white flowers placed in your locks with care.

You reflected back on your relationship with Ezio. Six years ago you had come to Roma to start a new life, but on your first night in the new city you were almost mugged. But Ezio came to save you. He asked you if you wanted to join him, to learn how to defend yourself and fight for a righteous cause. You had been one of his first recruits into his Italian Brotherhood and you two quickly went from mentor and initiate to lovers. He helped you quickly climb the ranks and you eventually became a master assassin yourself, second only to your former mentor. It was on your birthday that Ezio proposed to you and you immediately accepted. After that everything was a whirlwind of events that finally led to your big day.

You were dressed in an ornate white ball gown, decked out in shimmering fabrics and silky material, complete with a long train that was currently bundled up in your hands. You smiled at your reflection as Claudia, your best friend and maid of honour walked up behind you. “You look beautiful Y/N. My brother is lucky to have you.” She whispered at you.

“Thank you Claudia.” You heard the rest of the people in the room head towards the door to get ready.

You bit your lip nervously and looked up at Claudia, “Time to go.” She smiled at you in assurance as the two of you walked and stood at the entrance to the large church, smoothing out your train on the floor and steeling yourself.

As you heard the music begin you watched as your bride’s maids and Ezio’s respective groomsmen walk into the church in pairs you could feel your heartbeat pick up. Eventually it was pounding in your ears and you could feel yourself shaking. Your father gently placed a hand on your shoulder and spoke reassuringly at you. Smiling at him you linked arms with your father and began the slow walk down the aisle.

As the doors opened everyone in the church turned and looked at you. You looked over at the faces of both your family and Ezio’s makeshift assassin family. Some people were grinning from ear to ear, some were crying, and others quietly watched you with soft smiles. As you approached the altar you saw Claudia wipe away a tear while smiling at you. Beside her stood Leonardo, Ezio’s best man, who was currently beaming at you and Ezio. Your glaze roved over and looked at your fiancé, your soulmate, your to-be husband and in that moment everything felt so surreal. You almost couldn’t believe this was happening.

When you stopped beside Ezio and the two of you exchanged smiles as you took in his appearance. He was rid of the thick assassin robes that usually covered his body, and he was without his hood. His beautiful chocolate brown orbs took in the sight of you and you felt yourself blush under his gaze. His hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, and he was dressed in his finest garments. His entire face was lit up like a child on their birthday. He looked so handsome, you had to be the luckiest girl in Roma. The two of you stood in front of the priest as the ceremony began.

“You look beautiful.” Ezio quietly whispered to you as the priest droned on and on.

“You look rather dashing yourself.” You replied back sweetly.

~

Eventually it came time to exchange rings. You and Ezio stood expectantly as one of your nephews began walking down the aisle, a small pillow in his hands where two immaculate golden rings lay. As he came up he smiled at you and you smiled back resisting the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair. Ezio picked up a ring and followed the priest’s instructions.

“Ezio, as you place the ring on Y/N’s finger, please repeat after me.” The priest versed Ezio in what to say.

“As a sign of my love for you. Of choosing to share my whole life’s journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you, I shall become much more than I am. I give you this ring, with the pledge, that with you, I shall become my highest expression of God. Sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world.” After he finished he slipped the golden band onto your ring finger.

“Y/N, as you place the ring on Ezio’s finger, please repeat after me.” The priest did the same with you, and you repeated word after word.

“As a sign of my love for you. Of choosing to share my whole life’s journey with you, and of my knowing that in marrying you, I shall become much more than I am. I give you this ring, with the pledge, that with you, I shall become my highest expression of God. Sharing the gifts that I have and I am with you and the world.” You finished as you took the ring in your delicate hands and slid it onto Ezio’s finger.

The priest finally said the words that you had waited the whole ceremony for, “You may now kiss the bride.” You felt Ezio’s arms wrap around your waist and he pressed his forehead against yours and gazed at you lovingly. You smiled back at him and he placed a kiss against your lips. The sounds of cheering and tolling bells faded to the background as you lost yourself in Ezio’s kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly as you kissed him back, pouring every ounce of your love for him into the kiss; the kiss that sealed your entire future with Ezio.


	31. Bathtime: Ezio Auditore/Reader

Sounds of water splashing around sounded in the steam filled room as Ezio slowly poured a bucket of water down your back, washing away the suds that were there earlier. The sensation of warm water washing down your back was soothing, as if it was washing away all the stress of the past week. Ezio’s hands moved up your back before resting at your hair. He combed his fingers through the wet tresses before rinsing it out.

You felt so happy, so relaxed. You leaned back and rested your body against Ezio’s firm chest, tempted to just fall asleep in the tub the two of you occupied. Ezio’s head dipped and you felt him press a soft kiss to your shoulder and neck. You hummed contentedly at all the attention he was lavishing you with.

Ezio’s hands moved down to rest at your stomach pulling you closer to his wet body. You felt his hands trail lower to rest at your hips. He began to massage to tender flesh there, and your body arched further into his touch, “My love, we can’t do this in the tub again.” You murmured half-heartedly as you felt him gently lick at your neck and move his fingers even closer to the area between your legs.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t keep my hands off of you when we’re like this.” You turned your head towards Ezio, who captured your lips in a soft kiss.

You turned your whole body around and wrapped your arms around Ezio’s neck, tangling your hands in his hair, “Well, maybe _one_ more time.”


	32. Swimming Lessons: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

You were standing in the bright blue water. You went to a beach in a secluded location from all the hustle and bustle of city life, just enjoying the water lapping at your stomach. You hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the warmth of the sun felt nice on your exposed skin. “Altaïr come in! The water won’t bite!”

“Tell that to the people who’ve drowned.” He scoffed but nonetheless began wading into the crisp blue liquid.

“Closer, Altaïr!” He was only in the water up to his knees.

“No.” He glared at you.

“Fine. I’m going to go swim farther out so if you drown I won’t be there to save you.” You stated and began swimming away.

“Wait!” he huffed and moved closer to you. Once he reached you the two of you walked deeper in the water together. With each step farther from the shore you felt his grip in your hand tighten, causing you to wince slightly.

After you were in sufficiently deep water you gently took hold of Altaïr’s other hand and helped him into a proper swimming position. “Remember to keep your toes pointed when you kick, alright?” He nodded and you moved father back and let go of his hands. Once he felt your hands leave his he instantly started thrashing about in the water. He suddenly lurched forward and grabbed onto your waist for support, but it was unexpected and he ended up pulling you under the waves.

You managed to get a grip and surface, and saw Altaïr still holding onto you for dear life. You eventually calmed him down and helped him get back into a standing position. You rubbed your temples and sighed loudly, “This is going to take a while.”


	33. My Love: Ezio Auditore/Reader

You let out a breathy moan as your body convulsed in the pleasure that Ezio was giving you. Your nails dug into his biceps as he gave a particularly hard thrust that had your mind reeling. You cried out as your back arched off the silky sheets and pressed against Ezio’s toned chest, relishing in the heat his body gave off.

“Mio amore.” Ezio breathed heavily against your ear before attacking your neck with kisses. The resulting sensations had you clinging onto Ezio for dear life.


	34. Falling in Love Again: Arno Dorian/Reader

Arno was quietly sitting in a booth at the Café, watching and smiling as everyone danced, sang, and drank the day away. Suddenly a flurry of fabric rushed by his eyes and he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a rush of familiarity overcome him. He looked over and saw a figure slowly sink into a seat at a small table and place an order for some food. Arno tried to get a better look at you, but you were too far away from him to make out any particular details.

He should have just brushed the thought off, to just go back to surveying everyone in the building, but he didn’t. Before he realized what he was doing he had stood up and started making his away over to the seated figure. “Excuse me.” He voiced as he came to a stop at your table, looking down at the hat that obscured your face from his vision.

You looked up and he saw your eyes widen as something flashed inside of them. “Arno? Arno Dorian?” you asked.

“Y/N?” His breath was caught in his throat. His mind suddenly flashed back to a few years ago, in Versailles. All he could remember was a flurry of kisses, tangled up limbs and, breathy moans. He couldn’t believe he was seeing you again after all those years.

“Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it’s you! It’s so good to see you again!” You spoke excitedly as you stood up and hugged him tightly, catching the attention of some people in the Café. Arno was thrown for a loop, not expecting to be hugged but still he welcomed it. He awkwardly wrapping his arms around your body. As he hugged you he took in your scent, you smelt so nice. It reminded him once again of the night you two had spent together. “Care to join me? I’m just waiting for some food right now.” You moved to sit back down.

“Are you not waiting for anyone?” He asked as he placed a hand on the back of the chair.

You laughed softly, “Afraid not, just little ol’ me here.” You smiled at Arno as he moved to sit down.

~

The two of you chatted over drinks and food and spent time catching up on all the years spent apart. But as you two were talking you had noticed that Arno was acting, differently. He had lost his usual wit that drew you to him in the first place. His appearance has also changed. It was subtle mostly, just showing signs of prolonged stress, and, was that grief? “Arno, are you alright? You seem a little, off.”

His eyes widened at how observant you were being, and figured there was no point in hiding it from your watchful eye. “A close friend of mind died a few months ago, I’m still trying to work past it I suppose.” He sighed softly as he took a sip from his wine.

You gasped in surprise. You had no idea he’s been through so much, and for someone so young as well. You reached across the table and grasped at his hands. “I’m sorry for your loss. I can’t even imagine what that’s like.” You quickly whispered as you looked at Arno sadly.

He sent you a weak smile before pulling his hands from your grip, “It’s alright, just a part of life I guess.” He looked at his glass as his spoke, brows furrowed before he downed the rest of the cup. He called a server over and asked for more wine.

You noticed this and frowned slightly, pulling your hands back and resting them on your lap. “I know it’s not my place to say anything. But whoever your friend is, I think they probably want you to move on. They would surely want you to be happy again.”

Something flashed in Arno’s eyes as he looked up at you, “I’ve never really thought of it that way.”

You smiled softly at him, “That’s how I would look at it, it helps make the grieving period easier to deal with.” You looked outside at the setting sun and back at Arno. “I’m sorry Arno, but I have to get going, it’s getting late.” You stood up and started gathering your things.

He suddenly rose, causing you to jump slightly in surprise as he grabbed your wrist. “Wait! When will I see you again?” Arno had no idea what was coming over him, he just couldn’t keep himself in check.

You looked over at the man and smiled cheerily at him. “I’ve recently moved to Paris! My house isn’t actually too far away from this place. I’ll probably start coming here more often.”

Arno smiled widely, “That’s good to hear, I’ll let you get on your way then.” He let your wrist go and you went on your way, giving Arno as small wave as you left the premises.

~

As time passed you and Arno began to meet up more and more often. Eventually you were visiting the Café on an almost daily basis. At first you and Arno would meet at the theatre area and would talk over food and drinks, but eventually Arno allowed you to come see the rest of the building and you two more commonly met in the private longue or the back gardens to spend time together. As time passed Arno began to become more like his old self. He smiled more often, drank less, and his witty comments were back. He felt so happy whenever you came to visit and he found himself waiting eagerly for you to come by again.

Today Arno was sitting in his room, thinking about everything that’s happened. He was positive he would never be able to love again after having lost Élise, but he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. He came to realize that you were actually a very charming and witty person yourself, something he never learned from his one night stand all that time ago. Did he like you?

“Arno?” You called up from the bottom of the stairs.

His head turned at your call and he spoke, “Come upstairs please, I’m in my room.”

You walked up and into Arno’s room. You had never been in here before, it was quaint and nicely decorated. Arno was sitting on his bed and patted a spot next to him. You sat down and looked at him, “Are you alright? Is there something wrong?” You titled your head at him,

He laughed softly, “Actually, there’s something I want to tell you.” He turned to face you, expression serious and you gulped a little. “I’ve been doing some thinking about what you said all those months ago, about how you said that my friend would want me to be happy.” He saw you nod. “Well, that person wasn’t really my friend, her name was Élise. She and I were in love with each other when I lost her.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry about that.” You quietly voiced.

“I thought I’d never be able to move on. We were inseparable and I felt like if I tried to love again I wouldn’t be able to honour her memory. But I realize I’m wrong, Élise would want me to be happy. And the only times I’m really happy, are when I’m with you.” He saw your eyes widen. “If you’ll have me, I’d love to start being with you, as more than just friends.”

You brought up a hand to cover your mouth as he looked at you anxiously. “Oh Arno, I’d love to be with you.” You hugged him tightly.

Arno wrapped his arms around you and smiled, he could finally love again.


	35. Assurance: Arno Dorian/Reader

You silently stood alone on the garden balcony of the Café Theatre, arms wrapped around your body, mind racing with thoughts. You were so occupied with what you were thinking that you didn’t even notice Arno coming up behind you.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, making you jump slightly. “Hello mon amour. What are you doing up here by yourself?” He was about to kiss your cheek but noticed that your body was stiff in his arms. You turned around in his grasp and Arno frowned, “Why is there such a pensive look on your face?” He asked.

“Arno, do you love me?”

His eyebrows rose in surprise, “Of course I do, why do you ask that?”

You sighed and slipped out of his grip and walked over to sit on a bench, Arno trailing behind you. Once you two were seated you began to speak, “I know how madly in love you were with Élise. If she hadn’t passed on, rest her soul, we probably wouldn’t even be together.” You sighed again, “I’m just wondering, are you still in love with her?”

“Is this why you’ve always had a distant look on your face the past few days?” You nodded quietly. Arno rubbed a hand on his face and sighed. “I’m going to be honest with you. I was indeed deeply in love with Élise, and she was deeply in love with me. You’re correct when you say you and I wouldn’t be together if he hadn’t passed on. I’m never going to have another relationship like the one I had with Élise ever again.”

“If that’s the case-” Your voice faltered.

“Now, now, let me finish. My relationship with you is also very unique and I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I would still be with Élise if she didn’t die, but she did. I can’t just carry that with me for the rest of my life. I love you just as much as I loved Élise, if not more. My past withher is over and I have to acknowledge that. But you’re here now, and we’re making new memories together. I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Je vous aime, mon amour.” He looked up and saw you smiling at him. “Does this answer your concerns?”

“Yes.” You hugged Arno close. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”


	36. Arguing: Thomas Hickey/Reader

“You prick!”

“Bitch!”

“Asshole!”

Everyone in the Green Dragon could hear the string of curses that came from one of the rooms upstairs. The rest of the Templars, who were sitting at a table near the bedroom collectively sighed.

“You’re honestly such an idiot do you know that?”

“Funny you should say that since you ARE one.”

Haytham scowled at the childish way you two were behaving. Eventually the door slammed open and you stomped out, turning to glare at the other Templars. They merely looked away in response, pretending as if they didn’t hear you and Thomas arguing at all. “Get back here! We’re not done!” Thomas shouted.

“Yes we are!” You turned on your heel and stormed out of the tavern. Everyone tried to continue with their lives and try to forget about the ordeal that had just occurred. But a heavy tension lingered in the air, everyone that came into the tavern could feel it and it made spending time there uncomfortable.

~

It was night when you came back to the Green Dragon. After you had calmed yourself down you realized you had something you had to go over with Haytham and begrudgingly made your way back to the tavern. You walked in and felt the tavern go quiet at your appearance. That could only mean one thing, Thomas was still here. You scowled and began heading upstairs, intent on talking to Haytham and then getting the hell out of there. You found him sitting at a table with William, the two in deep conversation. You approached them and gently tapped on Haytham’s shoulder. “I need to talk to you.”

He looked surprised at your appearance and nodded, “What is it?”

Before you could even speak you heard a bedroom door slam open. The three of you looked and saw Thomas standing in the doorway, body tense and something stirring within his eyes. He quickly walked over to you and grabbed your wrist and roughly yanked you into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. You felt anger wash over you as you tried to pull your arm back. “Thomas what are you-” you were stopped short as he smashed his lips against yours, his tongue easily finding its way into your mouth, where it tangled itself with yours. You moaned into his mouth and he pulled away to whisper in your ear.

“For once, just shut up.”

He growled it with such ferocity you felt heat build between your legs. He roughly shoved you backwards so you fell onto the bed where he quickly laid down himself, his body towering over yours. His hands made quick work of your clothing, wanting to be rid of them so badly. Before you knew what you were doing your hands were also tugging at his clothing, getting his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Your hands ran up his chest and came to rest at his shoulders as he pulled off your blouse and hiked your skirt up to your hips.

He pressed another hot kiss to your lips and his hands slipped into your underwear, rubbing at your already slick folds. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked at you. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.” He whispered against your ear, causing you to shiver with anticipation.

He pulled his pants down just low enough to expose his throbbing member, already slick with precum. He didn’t even bother pulling off your underwear, too impatient to bother. He instead moved the fabric covering your entrance to the side and roughly slid inside of you.

Your back arched off the bed as your warm walls welcomed his thick member. You gripped tightly onto his shoulders and he rammed you into the mattress. You moaned over and over again as he thrust deeper and deeper. You were sure the two of you would be heard from downstairs, but you didn’t care. Not when Thomas was screwing you _so_ well.

“Thomas! I’m getting close.” You whimpered as he thrusted particularly deep inside of you.

“I am too.” He groaned quietly. He pulled you closer to him and pressed a kiss to your lips. You moaned as you felt the tension within you snap and you came crying Thomas’ name. It wasn’t long until he came as well, filling you up with his seed. He collapsed on the bed and snuggled with you, sighing softly. “Sorry for yelling.”

“It’s ok, I’m sorry too. Let’s just sleep now.” You were about to drift off before hearing a gentle knock on the door.

“Do you still need to talk to me Y/N, or should I give you and Thomas some privacy?” You could hear Haytham struggling to keep himself from laughing, as you flushed a bright red.


	37. Jealousy: Haytham Kenway, Connor Kenway/Reader

You stood at the door to Connor’s house in the Homestead and took the time to admire the scenery of the place. Smiling lightly you gave the door a gentle knock. After hearing some shuffling and mumbled conversation the door opened to reveal your long-time friend. His face lit up at your appearance and he wrapped you up in his arms in a bear hug. “Hello Y/N. It is nice to see you again.” He murmured quietly into your hair as you hugged him back.

“I was here just yesterday Connor.” You laughed as he let go of you and stepped to the side to let you come in. You and Connor were childhood friends, and met under some interesting circumstances. You were in the forests of the Frontier and was exploring like you usually did. But you stumbled across a bear, a very uncommon occurrence for this part of the frontier. You had dropped your stuff and started running away, the bear hot on your trail. When you were backed into a corner and thought you were going to die, he came to your rescue. He managed to chase the bear away, and turned his attention to you, looking at you analytically.

“What were you doing in here if you were unprepared to face a bear?” He had coldly asked you.

“This has never happened before, I’ve been in the forest a bunch of times before!” You tried to argue back. “Thank you for saving me, what’s your name?”

He looked over at you curiously, no one from outside of the village had ever asked his name before, “Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

You tried to pronounce it but failed miserably, causing the boy to laugh. ‘I’ll get it eventually I promise.” You assured him. From then on you had visited Ratonhnhaké:ton’s village whenever you could, up until the two of you were adults.

You walked into the lounge and was surprised to find Connor’s father, Haytham sitting by the fire. “Hello Haytham.” You greeted him politely as you sat down on a chair that Connor had set up for you.

“Hello dear.” He replied back. You felt a bit put off at his use of such an endearing term but decided to brush it off. You turned to your side where Connor was sitting and began chatting with him.

Haytham watched you closely as you spoke to his son. Steel blue eyes surveying you as you laughed at something Connor had said. His grip on the arm of the chair tightened. Ever since he met you a few months ago he couldn’t get you off his mind. You were just so beautiful and intelligent. Very admirable traits in a woman. He also noticed how his son looked at you and felt his jaw clench. His son was a very reserved person, but with you he was open, talkative. He could see it in Connor’s eyes, He was in love with you.

Haytham was annoyed. Any time you had spent around Haytham you were polite and kind, but there wasn’t that familiarity that you and Connor shared. A kind of familiarity that can only be formed from years of friendship. He glared into the cup of tea he held in his other hand and quietly sipped his drink as you and Connor chatted the day away.

~

“Well, it was lovely coming to see you, but I should head back home.” You stood up and placed your cup on the coffee table.

“Are you going to come back soon?” Connor asked as he and Haytham also stood up.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, like always.” You smiled at the two of them as the three of you walked to the front door.

“I’ll see you then.” Connor smiled at you and opened the door.

“Of course, goodbye Connor, Haytham.”

“Goodbye Y/N.” Both males replied as you went on your way.

Once you were out of earshot Connor turned to his father, expression tense, “Stay away from her, father.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Haytham simply replied as he made a move to leave as well.

“I saw how you were looking at her. Back off.” Connor warned as he closed the door on Haytham.


	38. Sick: Connor Kenway/Reader

You were waiting outside of Dr. White’s house, impatiently tapping your foot on the gravel path that led to his quaint little home. You bit into your bottom lip, wishing he would hurry up. “Here we go!” He exclaimed as he came outside, holding a small brown bag and handing it to you. “This should help fix Connor right up!” He smiled at you.

“I sure hope so, he’s not doing so well right now.” You smiled as you took the bag from Dr. White’s hands.

“Don’t worry Y/N, Connor is young and strong, the medicine should be enough.” He smiled reassuringly at you.

“Thanks again doctor.” You waved at him as you jogged back to Connor’s home. You entered the house and immediately went right up to his room, walking in without even knocking. He was laying peacefully on his bed, features relaxed, almost like he was…

“Connor? Connor!” You tried to shake him awake. He wearily opened his eyes and immediately began coughing and sneezing. Once he was done coughing he fell back on the bed and sighed. Your brows furrowed in worry and you tentatively reached out and placed your hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. He was seriously burning up. “Connor, Dr. White gave me this medicine, he said if you take it you should be just fine.” You tried to smile at him as you took the small bottle out of the bag before handing it to him.

“Y/N, I feel terrible. I don’t think I’m going to make it.” He started coughing again, it was progressively getting worse and he was hacking at this point. It sounded like he was going to cough out his lungs.

“You can’t leave Connor! If you do I won’t ever forgive you! I love you too much to let you just give up like this!” You quickly covered your mouth when you realized what you had said. You felt your blood rush to your cheeks.

You saw Connor blush, but it was hard to tell since he was already so flushed. “I, I love you too Y/N.” He gave you a weak smile before coughing again.

“Then you better not die on me yet.” You took a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead.

He smiled wider and reached out to hold your hand, “I won’t, I promise.”


	39. Irresistable: Arno Dorian/Reader

You had just left the expansive ballroom and was walking down a dimly lit hallway. You tried to get comfortable in the stuffy dress you had to wear for the mission when you were suddenly pulled aside and pinned to a wall. Your first instinct was to kick your assailant but felt a gloved hand cover your mouth and their body press against yours. You glared and tried to make out who they were in a dark with no luck. As the person leaned down, you got a whiff of red wine and dark chocolate. “Hello, mon amour.” He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Arno!” You quietly exclaimed as he pulled back his hand to grin at you. “What are you doing here? What about the mission?”

He leaned down and breathed on your neck, causing shivers to run up your spine, “I’m sorry, but you just looked absolutely ravishing, I couldn’t hold myself back any longer.” His hands trailed down your dress to rest at your hips. “I need you Y/N.”

“Here? Now? What if we get caught? We’ll compromise the mission!”

“I don’t care.” He bit into your neck and pulled your skirt up to snake his hand under the billowy fabric, coming to rest at your clothed sex. You gasped and arched your back off the wall, pressing your chest against Arno’s and causing his breath to hitch. He quickly took your underwear off and loosened his breeches enough to let his member fall free.

Arno lifted your body, making you wrap your legs around his waist. He pressed a kiss to your lips as he pushed his member inside of you, causing you to moan headily into his mouth. He didn’t waste any time, quickly and deeply thrusting into you. With each thrust he drew more whimpers and moans from your mouth, and it was music to his ears.


	40. Maps: Edward Kenway/Reader

Maps that had been carefully constructed were pushed off the table hastily. ‘Adé is going to have my head for that.’ Edward mentally mused to himself, but his thoughts were cut short as he felt your lips descend upon his again. He moaned softly and placed his hands on the back of your thighs before lifting you up and laying your body against the worn grain of his map table.

“Oh Edward.” You moaned as he kissed down your neck to your breasts, where he quickly removed your blouse. Once the fabric was out of the way he took a taut nipple onto his mouth and sucked on the small nub, his hand massaging your other breast. His free hand moved down to your skirt and swiftly undid the laces to let the fabric fall onto the floor, where it lay in a heap.

Your hands reached over and slid off his assassin robes and shirt, leaving him in nothing but his pants and boots, while you lay before him completely naked. You slipped a hand into his pants and gave his member a few teasing tugs, telling Edward how badly you wanted him.

He complied with your wishes and stood up, positioning himself at your wet entrance. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he slid inside of you. You bit into your bottom lip to muffle a loud moan and pulled Edward closer as he started thrusting inside of you. Your mid grew hazy as your felt pleasure overtake your body, and you lost yourself in the pleasure.


	41. Family: Arno Dorian/Reader

The sun shone through the slightly parted curtains of your room, stirring you from your restless slumber. You groaned and rolled to the side to try and escape the rays of light that were rousing you from your sleep. You didn’t go back to sleep, however, as you felt your stomach rumble and bile rise in your throat. You quickly stood up from the bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom, where you promptly threw up. Your hands were holding the rim of the toilet bowl so tightly your knuckles had turned ivory white as you threw up what little contents your stomach contained. Once you were finished you went to the sink and rinsed out your mouth and washed your face, trying to forget about that whole ordeal.

“Thank goodness Arno was out early on a mission, no doubt he’d be concerned if he saw me in such a state.” You muttered as you walked out of the bathroom and took off his oversized shirt that you were wearing as pajamas and pulled out some clothes to use for the day ahead. Before you slipped your blouse on you looked over at yourself in the mirror and slowly ran a hand over your stomach. The bulge was becoming more and more prominent, soon you wouldn’t be able to hide it at all. You sighed as you got dressed, smoothing out your clothing and running a brush through your tresses, ridding it of bedhead. It was no surprise that you eventually became pregnant with Arno’s child, he loved showing you how much love he could give and you weren’t about to refuse. But telling him was a whole other story. He was an assassin, a killer. A killer of bad people mostly, but still a killer. You knew having families that weren’t assassins would be high risk for anyone in the brotherhood.

Once you were satisfied with your appearance you made your way down to the Café Theatre, which was already full of life and energy. You could feel a headache coming on so you choose to sit in a quieter corner of the Café and watch the plays from there. You were nibbling on a piece of bread when Mme. Gouze came over to your table.

“Good morning Y/N.” She smiled at you

“Good morning Madame Gouze.”

“May I sit?”

“Be my guest.”

She sat down and the two of you watched the plays together quietly. It wasn’t long until she glanced over at you before clearing her throat, catching your attention. “Have you had a rough night? You look a bit under the weather.”

“You could say that.” You chuckled lightly.

“I can also see you’re laying off the wine. And they’re serving your favourite today, how come?”

You sighed, this woman was as observant as a hawk, but you knew she meant well. “Well, answer me this question. What’s your opinion on assassins having families?”

She looked slightly taken aback by your question but regained her composure and answered you. “While families are uncommon in the brotherhood, they were still a thing. Some of the greatest assassins in history, such as Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad and Ezio Auditore had families of their own. Why did you want to know?”

You took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

“It’s Arno’s?”

“Yes. I haven’t told him anything yet and quite frankly, I don’t know if I want to. I’m worried as to what his response will be.”

She sent you an assuring smile. “I can’t help you there Y/N, but I suggest you tell Arno. It’s not good to keep secrets from the ones you love.”

“Maybe.” You lied, there was no way you’d tell him. “Anyways, I’m feeling a bit tired, I think I’ll go upstairs and rest for the rest of the day. Lovely chatting with you Madame.”

She nodded and waved goodbye as you disappeared around the back of the Café.

~

Night had fallen, and while most of Paris was asleep you lay wide awake in you and Arno’s shared bed. You sighed, you didn’t know how you were going to continue your life with Arno if you couldn’t even be honest with you. A warm presence made itself known at your back and you smiled. “Welcome home, Arno.”

He softly kissed your cheek and you giggled at the slight tickle his stubble left behind. “Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep, I was lost in thought.”

You felt Arno wrap his arms around you and press his face into your hair, “Well you’re going to need to. It’s not good for the baby.”

You jolted in surprise and almost fell off the bed if Arno’s arms hadn’t secured you in place. “She told you didn’t she?”

“Only because she knew you weren’t going to.” He chuckled into your hair. “I love you Y/N, and I’m excited to be a father and have a family of my own. You shouldn’t have been worried.

You exhaled in relief and snuggled against Arno’s warm body, who gently kissed your cheek again before you two drifted off to sleep, thoughts of your new family dancing around in your heads.


	42. Haystack: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Altaïr was breathing heavily as he tried his best to outmaneuver some guards that were currently chasing him, rather relentlessly as well. He hopped from roof to roof, hoping to find some sort of suitable hiding spot but the guards were hot on his tail. With the last of his energy he sprinted around a corner and quickly jumped off the roof, landing in the safety of a haystack below.

He went silent as he listened for bits and pieces of the guards’ conversation.

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t see him anywhere!”

“Damn!”

He breathed a sigh of relief and began to catch his breath, he felt winded after having to run for such a long period of time.

“Why, the _great_ Altaïr decided to grace me with his presence. I should consider myself lucky.”

He whipped his head around and looked down to see you underneath him, currently giving him a rather cocky smirk. He had been so preoccupied with the guards he didn’t even realize the haystack he fell into wasn’t vacant. “I, I..” He stuttered as he realized just how close the two of you were to each other. He could make out the subtle features in your face, how your cheeks were currently flushed, how your lips curled up in a cat-like smirk, how your hair stuck to your forehead as if you had also been doing some running yourself. His eyes drifted down to your plump lips and how your hips were pressed together. He gulped as he felt himself instantly harden at the contact.

Your eyes trailed down to Altaïr’s hips when you felt something poke at your hips. “Want me to help you with that?”

He simply jumped out of the haystack, blushing wildly and running away as you looked after him, laughing to yourself.


	43. Swim: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Laboured breaths fell from you and Altaïr’s mouth, sweat dripping down your foreheads as you two sprinted across the rooftops, trying to escape the nimble guards that were hot on your tail. Altaïr was looking over at his shoulder, keeping an eye on the guards. “Altaïr!” You suddenly cried. He whipped his head forward in time to see the edge of the roof approaching. You two came to a screeching halt just at the edge of the roof. You two tried to catch your breath while preparing to fight back against the guards. But the shingles under Altaïr’s feet crumbled away and he felt himself falling.

You cried out his name as your hand reached down to grab his, but your fingers just brushed each other’s and he looked up at you with widened eyes before falling into the crystal blue waters.

Altaïr thrashed about in the water, trying his best to stay afloat but failing miserably. He felt water fill his lungs and he slowly began to choke. The last thing he saw was a figure dive into the water beside him before his mind fell into darkness.

When he finally came to, the first thing he saw was your tear streaked face looking down at him. He coughed and sputtered, emptying his lungs with the water that had filled them. Your face broke out into a smile and you cried in joy as you hugged him close to you, “I was so scared…” you whispered as you had Altaïr practically crushed against your chest.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled numbly, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around you tightly and hugged you back as best as he could, his arms felt like lead.

You pulled back and wiped a few tears from your face. “Looks like we’ll need to do more swimming lessons.” You joked softly.


	44. Waltz: Arno Dorian/Reader

Arno sat at his desk, currently writing on some parchment about some supplies that needed to be picked up for the Brotherhood when he felt someone walk into the room. He didn’t bother to look up from his work as they came and stood behind him. He didn’t even flinch when he felt them wrap their arms around his neck, but smiled when he felt them rest their chin on top of his head. “Arno? What are you doing?”

“Work.” He laughed as he wrote down on some more documents. “What can I do for you?”

You rocked your weight between your two legs, causing Arno to sway slightly in your arms. “I wanted to ask you for a favour.”

“That depends on what it is.” He hummed.

“Could you, teach me how to dance?” You nervously asked him.

He looked up at you. “You don’t know how to dance?”

Blushing slightly you gave a small nod and released Arno as he stood up.

He gave a small chuckle, “Alright, as long as you don’t step on my toes.”

You playfully punched his arm. “No promises.”

~

The two of you walked to the training room, which was currently vacant, a perfect place for Arno to teach you. He pulled you to the centre of the room, placing your hand on his shoulder, the other wrapped up in his own. You felt fire burst on your cheeks as he slid a hand down to rest on your hips delicately. “We’re going to start with a simple waltz, okay?”

You nodded, unable to even look at Arno. He gently went through the steps, pulling you along with him as the two of you went around the room. You felt so nervous, unable to stop staring at your feet, so fearful that you’d step on him.

“Hey.” He tilted your head to look at him. “It’s rude to look away from your partner.” He smirked at you and you felt yourself flush even more under his gaze. He was just so graceful, while you were a bumbling mess.

As time progressed however, you could feel yourself improving, and as you familiarized yourself with the steps your confidence bloomed and you moved even more gracefully. Arno smiled down at you, rubbing affectionate circles into your hip as the two of you waltzed the day away.

As you two came to a stop he dipped his head and captured your lips in a soft kiss, the taste of wine and chocolate engulfed your senses and you reached up to wrap an arm around his neck, the other tousling his hair. “Thank you.” You said as you pulled away and rested your forehead against his.


	45. Alcohol: Connor Kenway/Reader

You walked into the seemingly quiet house in Homestead and made your way over to the dim kitchen to set your items down. You tried your best to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the house.

“What are you doing?”

You nearly screeched as Connor came out of nowhere and scared you out of your wits. “Connor!” You breathed heavily as you clutched your chest, still trying to recover from the scare.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he neared you and pecked your forehead. He ambled over to the counter and picked up various items before you took them out of his hands and put them away. You took a carrot and began chopping it up to make some stew for dinner.

“So I’m going to make dinner and it’ll be ready soon oka-” You turned your head and found Connor currently gulping down a bottle of alcohol. “Connor!” You rushed over to him and wrestled the bottle out of his hands, but it was too late. The bottle was already empty and Connor gave a small hiccup. Sighing you put it down on the counter, “That was some heavy alcohol, and you’re not much or a drinker. Are you okay?”

He looked himself over before looking up at you. “I am fine.” He replied simply before leaning against the counter to watch you cook.

You gave him an apprehensive look before turning and resuming your work.

It didn’t take too long for the alcohol to take its effect on your lover. His cheeks were flushed and he wouldn’t stand up straight at all, wobbling from side to side. He clung to you as you cooked, mumbling incoherently and occasionally bumped into things. “Connor I need to finish cooking.” You laughed slightly as he pressed himself against your back and nuzzled his face into your neck.

“I don’t want you to cook anymore.” He slurred as he gave your neck a small bite, causing you to stop stirring the pot’s contents. You tried to pull away but felt him pull you flush against him, kissing and nipping at your neck fervently.

“Connor you’re drunk, stop it.” You pushed against the native but he wasn’t letting go. Finally you had enough and tickled his side, causing him to laugh and let you go. You resumed your cooking and watched as he pouted at you. This behaviour of his continued throughout the night.

“Let’s go upstairs and-”

“Connor eat your stew.”

“I want to just pin you to the bed and-”

“Connor get washed up for bed.”

“Oh I’ll take you to bed all right.”

He was forced to sleep in the guest room that night.


	46. Tease: Arno Dorian/Reader

Arno hastily walked along the halls of the assassin base, trying his best to hide his blushing face under the beaked hood. Anyone who greeted him would hear him respond with a curt “Hello.” Before quickly striding away. He had to fight off a moan that was bubbling in his throat as his breeches rubbed against his throbbing member in such a wonderful way. He needed to find you, and badly.

After searching for you for an hour, with no luck, he groaned and headed back to the privacy of his room and plopped down on his bed. He shrugged off his heavy robes until he was in nothing but his shirt and breeches. Sighing he ran a hand down the flat expanse of his stomach before coming to rest on his clothed member. He was debating masturbating, but it never felt as good compared to when he and you made love. But he was running out of options and his member ached with need.

He slid his shirt up his body enough to expose his stomach and chest. He gave a resigned sigh as he slowly undid his breeches and reached a hand into his pants, hand coming to rest on his erection. He gave an airy gasp as he gave himself a gentle tug, imagining it was your hands doing all the work.

“Fuck, Y/N…” He bit into the knuckle of his other hand as he began a quick jerking motion, moaning lowly in response. How he wished you were here, that it was your hand and your body above his, how the sounds of your moans melded with his as you two lost yourselves in passion.

“Well, what do we have here?”

His head jerked upwards and his eyes shot open as he took in your form, languidly leaning against the door frame with your arms crossed over your chest. You drank in his dishevelled form and licked your lips. You stepped the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind you, locking it with a soft _click_. “Look at the great master assassin.” You sat on the edge of the bed your fingers trailing across his chest, delighting in how he seemed to arch into your touch. You leaned down and gently blew on his ear, smiling at how he blushed and whimpered quietly. “I could just eat you up.” You whispered.

“Y/N, I need you so badly.” He moaned up at you as your fingers wrapped around the wrist of his hand currently holding his member and jerked it away, causing the appendage to fall back onto his stomach. He gave a shuddering gasp as he felt precum leak onto his stomach and looked up at you pleadingly.

You smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in your own as your fingers ghosted along his chest, stomach and hips. Always coming _so_ close to what he really wanted you to touch, but never quite reaching it. He practically mewled at you in need as you smirked down at him. “I think I rather like seeing you like this. I’m going to enjoy it.”


	47. Strip Poker: Edward Kenway/Reader

“Two pair.” You sighed as Edward grinned at you from behind his full house. You growled a little as you tossed the cards back onto the table and slipped off your shirt. Some idea this was, you had challenged Edward to a game of poker, but he decided to spice it up a little bit.

“How about strip poker?” He smiled at you after finishing off his bottle of rum.

“I’m not giving you an excuse to strip me down.”

“Then don’t lose.” He grinned at you.

Unfortunately, Edward was an amazing player and he absolutely demolished you when you two played. Edward had only taken off his weapon’s holsters, both boots, and his assassin robe. As for you, you had lost, both boots, your socks, your pants, and now your shirt. You shivered as the cold sea air made its way into the room and chilled you to the bone. You sat in front of him in nothing but the bindings for your chest and your underwear.

Edward smirked at you and whistled as he shuffled the deck and began dealing out the hands. “I’m rather enjoying the view, don’t you think lass?” He hummed as you glared at him from your seat, trying your best not to shiver form the cold air that seemed to surround your body.

“I’ll say the same when I win the next few rounds.” You scoffed as you looked over your cards. Edward casually leaned back in his chair before taking a large gulp from his bottle, looking over his hand at you.

“We’ll see lass, we’ll see. What do you have?”

You grinned evilly at him, “Straight flush.” You placed your cards on the table and leaned back in the chair, smirking at him.

He scowled up at you, “Damn. I was sure I had you.” But you saw a glint in his eye. “Oh wait, I did. Royal flush.” He put the hand down on the table, revealing the ace, king, queen, jack, and ten. You gritted your teeth at him as you felt blood rush to your cheeks at what you’d have to do. “Off they go, lass.” He smiled at you.

“Fuck you, Kenway.”


	48. Spooning: Edward Kenway/Reader

You and Edward lazily lay on his bed in the Captain’s quarters of the Jackdaw. His arms lazily tossed over your back, broad chest pressed against your back. You hummed contentedly as you snuggled closer to your love. But that action caused you to brush your bum against his hips over and over again and as time passed Edward could feel himself growing more and more frustrated by your ministrations.

You were oblivious to the whole thing until you felt lips press against your bare shoulder and his hand splay itself on your stomach, causing you to gasp slightly. “You’re quite a tease you know.” Edward hummed as his tongue came out to gently lick at the slowly heating flesh. You squirmed in his arms and felt his erection press against your bum and let out a small moan.

“Well no sense prolonging the inevitable.” You quietly whispered as you tried to move so you were lying under Edward, but he wasn’t having any of it. He kept you pinned to his chest and slid a hand lower under it came to rest under your hips. “Edward, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me on this.” He murmured as his hands slid under your underwear, feeling how slick you already were with arousal. He let out an appreciative hum as his fingers coated itself in your juices before slowly sliding inside of you. You moaned lowly and pressed your hips against his hand, trying to take his fingers in deeper. He let out a quiet groan as you moved your hand behind you and slid down Edward’s breeches enough to let his hardened member fall free from its cloth confines. He gasped sharply as his member was exposed and he buried his head in the crook of your neck, moaning softly.

He lifted your leg and placed it over his hips and he grabbed a hold of his member and positioned it at your dripping entrance. Unable to wait any longer you pushed back against him, taking in his member to the base, causing a curse to fall from Edward’s parted lips. You moaned loudly at the sensation of your walls squeezing Edward’s member as he began to thrust inside of you. You tried your best to keep quiet, but failed miserably; it just felt so good.

Edward’s other arm slid under your body before moving to your chest and gently pinched and tugged at a taut nipple. You cried as his other hand moved between your legs and rubbed circles on your clit, causing your pleasure to spike. Your mind grew hazy with pleasure as Edward was helping you climb higher and higher, a knot forming in your stomach. “Edward!” You cried. “I’m going to-!”

“Aye lass, just let go. I’ve got you.” He cooed in your ear as he changed the angle he thrust into you, causing the coil in your stomach to snap. You cried down as stars exploded behind your eyes, your orgasm shaking you to the core. Edward followed soon after, spilling himself inside of you, his juices mixing with yours. You gave a pleased sigh as he pulled out of you and rolled off to the side, pulling you against his warm body.

“We should try that more often.”


	49. Confession: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Altaïr’s fists met the crumbled hay surrounding the dummy frame as he threw punch after punch at it. He was giving it his all, training under the hot Masyaf sun, despite all the heat. It was incredibly hot today and most people had sought the cool shelter indoors, but not Altaïr. He had long since abandoned his assassin robes, the material too thick to be worn in this heat, as well as his tunic. He only stood in his pants and boots as he continued punching the dummy over and over again. Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t be caught out in the heat, except you that is.

You currently sat perched on the fence of the training ring, watching Altaïr train with a practiced, and appreciative eye. You watched as the sweat caused his body to glisten and how his hair clung to his forehead as he trained. You felt yourself heating up, and wasn’t sure if it was because you were still wearing your robes or from you obviously oogling him.

You and Altaïr have been friends, of sorts, for a couple of months now. But you knew you liked him as more than a friend, yet you were unsure of how he felt. You didn’t take rejection well and if he didn’t feel the same when you confessed it would make for a very awkward friendship from that point forward.

You noticed Altaïr stop his movements and reach up to wipe off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. You took that as a cue to grab the towel you brought for him and bring it up to him. You quietly handed it to him, nodding when he gave a gruff, “Thanks.” Currently lost in thought.

Altaïr noticed and looked over at you, “You’re quiet today. Something wrong?” You and he walked over to the water pump where he stuck his head under the spout and you gave it a few pumps, the water rinsing off his face and upper body. You gave a small sigh, not bothering to beat around the bush any longer.

“Altaïr.” You began as you stepped closer to him, causing his eyes to widen slightly as he looked down at you. “We’ve been friends for a long time, right?”

He gulped, “Yes, why?”

“Well,” you looked off to the side, “Ever thought of, being something more?” You cheeks flushed bright red and you couldn’t bear to look at him in the eye.

He was silent for a moment before you felt fingers come to rest at your chin, turning your head so that you were looking into his golden eyes. “Yes.” He leaned down and captured your lips in a hot kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion before pulling away and resting your forehead against his damp one. “Took you long enough to admit it.” He laughed softly.


	50. The Morning After: Desmond Miles/Reader

You awoke to the sound of gentle snoring and turned your head to look at your boyfriend Desmond who was currently sleeping soundly. You smiled lovingly at him, though he couldn’t see it and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He stirred slightly at the contact and cracked an eye open to glance down at you. He smiled when he saw you were awake and immediately rolled over to lie on top of you, causing you to let out a surprised squeal as he wrapped you up in his arms and cuddled you close to him.

“Morning Desmond.” You murmured against his bare chest once you two had settled down.

“Morning.” He drawled out as he let you a sleepy yawn and reached up to rub his eyes.

You two laid there for a while, content in each other’s presence when you pressed a kiss to his shoulder and quietly mumbled, “I love you.” Against the skin.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss  to the top of your head, “I love you too.”


	51. Growing Up: Ezio Auditore/Reader

“Who is he?!” You could hear Ezio’s voice booming from his study and you curiously walked over to see what was going on. Upon your inspection you looked in and saw Ezio stood up behind his desk, hands on the desk as he glared down at your daughter who currently had her arms crossed in front of her chest defiantly.

“I won’t tell you if you don’t calm down father.”

“I am calm.” He growled through his gritted teeth.

“You don’t look like it.” You teased as you stood at the door languidly.

“Mother!” Your daughter beamed at you before walking over to give you a hug.

“What’s going on here?” You asked your husband as you hugged your daughter tightly.

“She’s dating someone!” Ezio cried indignantly.

“Alright? What point are you trying to make?” You hummed.

“She’s too young!”

“I am not!” Came your daughters voice as she pulled away to argue with her father. You merely shook your head, of all the traits she had to inherit from his father it had to be his hot headed nature. “All my friends are already with someone I’ll be teased if I don’t date anyone either!”

“My daughter.” You grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face you, staring her in the eye, “Don’t feel pressured to be with someone, be with them because they make you happy, even if you have to wait.”

“He does make me happy mother!”

“Then that’s what’s important.” You smiled kindly at her, “You can date him.”

Your daughter gave a cheer while her father groaned as she happily bounded out of the room. You walked over to Ezio to placate the annoyed male by wrapping your arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss.

“I still think she’s too young.” He murmured against your lips as his arms wrapped around your waist.

“She’ll always be too young in your eyes.” You laughed and kissed him again.


	52. Hip-Hop: Desmond Miles/Reader

“Come on! You’ll enjoy it I promise!” Desmond pleaded at you

You just shook your head, “I’m not going to make a fool of myself.”

“Are you saying I look foolish when I do it?”

“No!” You whirled around to look at him. “You make it look so easy, actually.”

Desmond chuckled lightheartedly, “That’s because I practiced. I’m sure you’d look great if you did it too.” He smiled reassuringly at you.

“Fine.” You sighed as you watched Desmond’s face light up in joy.

“Okay so start like this.”

~

It had been about two hours and you felt like you weren’t making any progress at all, so Desmond, being the loving boyfriend that he is helped guide you through the steps more efficiently. He would help move your body into the proper positions and eventually you began to improve.

By the end of it you could dance some moves to a minute of a song. When you finished you looked up at Desmond and gave him a huge grin as he clapped at your performance.

“Well?” He asked, flashing you a toothy smile.

“I, enjoyed it.” You smiled sheepishly at him, blush rising to your cheeks. “Thanks for teaching me Desmond.”


	53. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I should be on here!

But most of my written work is on my blog imagine-assassins-creed.tumblr.com and has more than just short stories there, so if you want more I definitely suggest checking it out!

Thanks!


	54. Stomach Flu: Arno Dorian/Reader

“Arno.” You weakly called from your place on the bed of Arno’s room, feeling bile rise up in your throat.

“Arno!” You called more urgently.

But it was too late.

By the time Arno ran into his room he came just in time to see you puke all over on the carpet on the floor beside his bed. Once you were finally done you slumped back on the bed, even weaker than before.

Grimacing, Arno walked over to you, gingerly stepping on the mess on his floor and making a mental note to throw the carpet away and buy a new one. He grabbed a rag that was half submerged in a small basin of water and brought it up to your lips, wiping away the remnants of your previous episode. You looked over at him tiredly and offered him a weak smile.

“I’m sorry I’m causing you so much trouble.” You managed to get out.

“Nonsense. My only concern is getting you better again.” Arno shushed as he quickly left the room, leaving you in his bed. You sighed and glanced outside, there seemed to be an illness going around this district of the town, causing stomach aches, followed by puking, and dehydration if the affected weren’t given enough water to drink. You groaned as a spiking pain came from your abdomen and you clutched at it while you tried to work through the pain.

By the time it simmered down Arno had returned with a glass of water, which you gratefully took from his hands with a smile before gulping the liquid down. Your throat was parched and the liquid felt soothing as it slid down your throat. Once you were done you settled back into the bed and pulled the covers up to your chin with a sigh.

Arno reached over and patted the top of your head affectionately before saying, “I’m going to go fetch an apothecary to take a look at you, okay?”

You nodded as you tried to close your eyes to get some sleep, you woke up multiple times the night before from stomach aches so your body was weary and tired.

“Don’t be gone long.” You smiled as Arno pressed a gentle kiss to your lips before leaving.


	55. Drinks: Desmond Miles/Reader

“Alright Desmond, show me what you’ve got!” You laughed as you sat down at the breakfast bar in Desmond’s apartment.

“Alright.” He smiled before going over to a shelf littered with various alcohols and bringing an armful back to the counter with him, along with a shaker.

“How about we start with an Old Fashioned?” Desmond asked as he set everything down and uncapped a few bottles.

“Sounds good!” You placed both elbows on the table and laced your fingers together before resting on your chin on them as you watched Desmond put your drinks together. Once he was finished he handed one to you, both of you tilted your glasses at each other quietly before taking a sip.

“You know I’ve never been much of a fan of bitter, but this is delicious.” You beamed at Desmond as you downed the rest of your drink.

“Well there’s more where that came from.”

~

2 hours and a million different drinks later you were pink faced and giggly as you finished the last of your drink. Desmond sat across from you with a lopsided smile on his face. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as you were but he was pretty tipsy himself.

“Alright, alright.” Desmond spoke as he stood up, not bothering to put the drink bottles back on the shelves and dumping the shaker into the sink, careful not to break any of the various glasses in there. Rounding the corner Desmond picked you up in his arms and set you down on his couch. “Doesn’t look like you can make it home, stay for the night?”

You nodded before yawning and rolling on the couch while Desmond left to get you a blanket. Once he set it down on you, you gave him a sweet smile and said, “I love you Desmond.” Before falling asleep.

Desmond blushed bright red at your statement before heading off to get some sleep himself.


	56. Battle Wounds: Arno Dorian/Reader

“Look out!”

Arno’s head whipped around just in time to see a phantom blade get shot into the head of an approaching guard. He looked over to the source of the blade to find you reloading your weapon before scaling the nearby building. He gave a small nod as he went back to fighting off the rest of the guards. He practically danced around them as he wielded his sword with expert accuracy and precision. Easily cutting down the guards with no problem whatsoever.

Once he was done fighting and was sure the place was devoid of any other enemies he looked upwards at the seemingly empty buildings that loomed above his head. “Y/N? You can come out now.” He called out, but heard no reply. Instead he heard a rustling noise before someone came and landed on the ground beside him. “Did you take out all the snipers?”

You brushed off your clothes casually before looking at Arno. “Of course. Did you get all the ground soldiers?”

“Of course.” He smirked at you and the two of you were about to continue forward before he saw your eyes widen.

“Arno!” You cried before running to stand between him and an oncoming guard, who thrust his sword forward and cut deep into your side before you stabbed him in the chest with your hidden blade. You screamed as you fell to the ground, clutching at your side which was now oozing dark red liquid.

“Y/N!” Arno kneeled down beside you and lifted your upper body, supporting it on his arm. “No, no, no, no, no!” He cried as he lifted your hand covering your wound to try and assess the damage. It only caused more blood to spurt out of your side and dye the ground dark red. You winced as you felt your energy slowly drain from your body.

“Arno.” You weakly called at him, trying your best to put pressure on the wound. He gathered you into his arms and immediately stood, walking away from the building the two of you were supposed to infiltrate. “Arno! The mission!” You cried at him as he walked down a mostly deserted alley.

“I don’t care.” He spat as he jogged from alley to alley, trying his best to carry you to the closest assassin base in the district. Unable to argue back you merely slumped in his arms and felt your eyelids get droopy. “Y/N! Don’t close your eyes, please! You have to stay awake!” Arno cried at you as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. “Y/N please just hold on for a bit longer!”

~  
He kicked the back door to one of the Café’s open before quickly walking in and shutting the door behind him. As he passed by one of the maids he quickly said, “Clean this up please. Then fetch a doctor as quickly as you can.” As he motioned to the spilt blood that was on the floor. She quickly nodded as Arno carried you upstairs.

He gingerly set you down on the bed and placed pressure on your wound while asking another maid to fetch some bandages, a bucket of water and a clean cloth. Most of your bleeding had stopped by now and you were merely laying on the bed, breathing shallowly and trying your best to stay awake. He heard a knock on the door and quickly stood up to go answer it. Then an unfamiliar face filled your vision as the person gave you a gentle smile. “It’s okay, you’ll be fine.” Was all you heard before you lost consciousness.

~

When you came to the first thing that came to your mind was how thirsty you were. You turned a sleepy head over to the side and found Arno sitting in a chair, fast asleep. He had discarded his robes long ago to get washed and his normally crisp, white shirt had red splotches on them. You frowned and tried to speak, but no words came out. You cleared your throat a few times, which stirred Arno from his slumber. When his eyes landed on you he almost jumped out of his seat. “Y/N! Are you ok? How are you feeling?” He hurriedly asked as he looked at you.

“Arno love, calm down. I’m alright, though some water would be nice.” You smiled weakly at him as he nodded and stood up to go fetch you what you needed. You looked out at the sky and watched the clouds roll by when Arno came back in holding a glass of water and a plate of bread.

“The doctor said you’ll need to eat if you want to get your strength back.” He helped move you into a sitting position and gave you the water, which you gulped down eagerly. Afterwards he placed the plate on your lap and you began to nibble on the bread quietly. “May I?” He hovered a hand over the hem of your blouse and awaited your approval. You gave him a small nod and he lifted the fabric to take a look at the bandages. “Well you haven’t bled through, so you should be fine. But we’re going to stay here for a few days, at least until you’re well enough to go back to the Café Theatre.”

You nodded quietly as you finished up the bread and settled back down into the bed, careful not to reopen your wounds. “Thank you, Arno.”

He leaned down and pecked your lips, “I should be the one thanking you.”


	57. Farewell: Elise de la Serre/Reader

You stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a fluffy white towel, the steam pouring out of the washroom and into your bedroom. Drying your hair you walked over to the dark wood wardrobe and pulled out some simple sleepwear for the night. As you gathered the fabric in one arm you stifled a yawn with the other, walking over to your bed and setting that articles of clothing down. Unwinding the towel form your body you placed it on the plush blankets before slipping on your clothes.

After you had put the towel back in the bathroom your bare feet padded along the floor until you sat down at your vanity. You picked up your brush and looked down at it. It was beautifully crafted out of ivory with small jewels embedded in it, the bristles were soft and you smiled at the item. It was a gift given to you by Élise on your birthday, she had looked all over the town for it and paid quite a hefty sum for it. You insisted she didn’t have to but she simply replied with, “I saw how much you would look at it while we were in town, of course I had to buy it for you!”

You smiled at the memory, but felt a pang of hurt in your heart. How long had it been since she passed away? A few months? It felt like years. Ever since Élise died you had never felt so empty, she was always there for you to offer you a smile or a shoulder to cry on.

She really was gone.

You sighed and began brushing through your hair to straighten out your tresses. After you were done you gave yourself a once over in the mirror, and after you were satisfied stood up and walked over to your bed. Laying down you glanced out the window and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. Closing your eyes you allowed the sweet lull of sleep take you.

~

When you came to the first thing you realized was that you were lying amidst lush green grass littered with small white flowers, the expanse seemed to go on for miles. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes and took in your surroundings, it was serene and impossibly beautiful; everything was bathed in a soft white light. Standing on your feet you looked from side to side, stunned at the majesty of the place.

“Y/N.”

Your eyes widened, it couldn’t be. You slowly turned around to see _her_ standing a few feet away from you, a soft smile gracing her features. Before you realized what you were doing your body moved of its own accord, sprinting across the grassy plains until you almost barreled into her, knocking her back slightly as your arms immediately wound around her. She steadied the two of you and hugged you back just as tightly, her face buried in your hair.

“Élise.” You pulled back and placed both your hands on her cheeks, feeling warmth emanate from them and onto your hands.

She just felt so, real.

Élise’s hands came up to your cheeks where her thumbs rubbed affectionate circles as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against yours. You felt tears well up in your eyes before they spilled over and down your cheeks.

“I miss you.” You blubbered out as you began to sob uncontrollably, your body shaking as the reality how much you really missed Élise hit you.

“Shhh, shh.” Élise gently crooned as she pulled you against her body and tenderly began to rub your back. “I’m here now.”

“But when I wake up,” You sniffled, “you’ll be gone again.”

She sighed sadly, “I know.”

“I don’t want to wake up.” You whispered.

“You’ll have to eventually.” She pulled back and pressed an affectionate kiss to your forehead. “I just wanted to tell you that I miss you too, but I want you to be happy from here on out. I’ll always be watching over you.”

“You will?”

“I will. So promise me you’ll be happy, okay?” She smiled softly at you.

You nodded and closed your eyes.

~

When you opened your eyes again you were no longer in the endless grassy fields but in your bed in your room. Sun filtered into your room from outside, casting a soft glow to your room. You sat up and looked outside as the clouds rolled by.

“I promise.”


	58. Labour: Jacob Frye/Reader

“Jacob!” You cried out as you dropped down to your knees, clutching at your stomach.

“What is it?!” Jacob rushed over to your side and knelt down to get a better look at you. Your normally peaceful complexion was twisted into an expression of discomfort and sweat began to bead at your brow as you struggled to take deep breaths.

“My water, my water broke.” You looked up at Jacob, fear and excitement flashing behind your eyes. “The baby is coming.”

Jacob gulped loudly before helping you up and practically carrying you to your shared bedroom before setting you down on the plush sheets of the bed. He quickly left the room and returned with a basin full of warm water and a rag to dap away the sweat at your forehead.

“Evie!” Jacob called out, his sister was visiting for the day and Jacob didn’t want to leave your side. “Go get a doctor please! It’s time!” Jacob began helping you out of your assassin robes and into a long gown to make it easier for you for what was about to happen.

“On it!” Evie yelled from downstairs before leaving.

~

Jacob pushed the door open as he haphazardly walked in, your body practically wrapped up around his as you both pressed fervent kisses to each other’s mouths. He pinned you against the wall and used one arm to support your body while the other snaked into the confines of your robe, desperate to touch your heated skin.

“This is in the way.” Jacob growled before practically tearing your robes off your body, where they fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. Jacob’s mouth attached itself back to yours as his hand slipped under the hem of your shirt to crawl up your stomach where they finally found what they were searching for. Jacob took one breast into his hand and kneaded the soft flesh under calloused fingertips.

You felt Jacob’s hips press sharply against yours, making you aware of his growing erection and you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth at the thought of him taking you right then and there. You were spurned on even further when you felt Jacob’s fingertips tweak at a hardening nipple and pulled back from his lips to toss your head back, hitting it gently against the wall and letting out a breathy sigh.

“Jacob,” You panted as he trailed kisses down your neck. “Let’s go upstairs.”

~

“It’s okay Y/N, I’m here for you. I won’t leave your side.” Jacob spoke in an assuring manner as he held your hand in his and tried not to wince at how tightly you were gripping his hand, he could feel some of his fingers losing circulation. He’d hold his tongue since his pain couldn’t even begin to compare to what you were going though he decided as he looked at you, gasping and curling and uncurling on the bed in obvious pain. Jacob reached forward and brushed your hair back from his face with his other hand.

God where was Evie?

~

You let out a groan as you rested your cheek against the toilet seat, the material pressing into your face as you sighed.

This had to be the third time you threw up today.

You felt bile rise in your throat and hunched forward as you vomited the contents of your stomach into the toilet. You felt tears prick at your eyes, it felt like you were going to vomit out your entire stomach if you kept going like this. After a few minutes had passed and your vomiting subsided you pulled yourself up from the floor and fixed yourself up before getting dressed to face the day.

You decided you had to have a talk with Jacob.

~  
A pained groan fell from your lips as you fisted the sheets underneath you until your knuckles turned ivory white and Jacob felt your grip on his hand tightening and he couldn’t fight off the nervousness that was starting to build up inside of him.

Where was Evie?

What if the doctor didn’t come in time?

He drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit into it, trying to hide his panic from you.

~

“Are you sure?” Jacob asked you for the umpteenth time since you sat him down and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m pretty sure Jacob, call it instinct.” You laughed.

Jacob immediately stood up and scooped you up into his arms, spinning you around the room while laughing joyously. His laughter was contagious and you found yourself joining in, filling the room with the sounds of you and Jacob’s combined laughter.

“I can’t believe it.” Jacob muttered as he set you back down on the ground. “I’m going to be a father.”

~  
“Jacob?” Jacob’s ears perked up at the sound of his name being called from downstairs. He quickly turned to you, your face scrunched up in pain as you panted quietly.

“I’m going to go downstairs for a second okay? I’ll be back soon I promise.” Jacob spoke softly as he gently pried his hand out of your iron grip. You gave him a small nod and watched as he walked out of the room.

Jacob took the steps two at a time before he ran up to his sister.

“Here he is.” Evie spoke as the doctor stepped forward. “And just your luck, I ran into a midwife who was visiting the doctor at the same time so she’s come to help as well.” Evie looked at her brother, concern etched into her features. “How’s Y/N doing?”

“She’s in a lot of pain.” Jacob sighed before turning to the two visitors. “Thank you for coming, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” He said as he escorted the two of them upstairs.

~

“What do you mean I can’t go on anymore missions?” You frowned at Jacob as he adjusted his gauntlet.

“You’re already starting to show Y/N. It wouldn’t be safe.”

“I feel fine!” You huffed.

“I just don’t want to take any extra chances. It’ll be for the best if you don’t go on any missions until our little angel is born.” Jacob hummed as he lovingly rubbed at the bump that began to make itself shown on your stomach. You pouted at him, turning and heading back to your bedroom.

“Fine, but I’m not going to retire yet.” You said over your shoulder as you closed the door behind you.

Jacob smirked as he headed out the door.

“I don’t expect you to love.”

~  
“God it hurts!” You cried as your tossed your head back into the plush pillows on the bed and Jacob rushed over to you, sitting by your side while the doctor and midwife got to work.

“Y/N, I’ve found some people that will help, okay?” Jacob cooed as he slipped his hand back into yours and pressed a kiss to your sweaty forehead while you panted and groaned painfully. You turned to Jacob, pain muddled with anger flashing behind your eyes.

“YOU DID THIS TO ME FRYE!” You cried out at him before groaning painfully. Jacob winced as he gently patted your head. He knew that was the pain talking, but he was hyperventilating on the inside. This was more nerve-wracking than any mission he’d ever been on.

“Alright Y/N, you’re going to have to start pushing okay?” The doctor spoke as he moved your legs into position and had the midwife fetch some towels to cushion the area around your lower regions. You gave a small nod and held Jacob’s hand tightly while he tried to calm his frazzled nerves. “Now push!”

~

“No way.” You spoke as you stared at the doctor in surprise. The doctor merely smiled at both you and Jacob before standing up and excusing himself and leaving your house after giving you your check-up.

“Twins.” You quietly spoke.

“Twins.” Jacob echoed.

You both looked at each other and giant grins broke out on your faces as you both hugged each other tight.

“Twins!” You both cried out happily.

~

“I see a head!” The midwife cried out as the doctor reached forward to cradle the small head while you let out a pained whimper. “You’re doing great Y/N! Keep going!” The midwife gently encouraged you as she reached up and wiped the sweat off your face with a small towel.

“Alright, push again.” The doctor spoke.

You let out a long, pained groan as you pushed again, trying to bring your baby into the world. Jacob watched you intently. God his respect for you grew tenfold at the sight of you trying your damned hardest to birth your children, no matter how painful it was. He squeezed your hand gently

God he loved you.

~

You and Jacob were sitting on a blanket in Westminster, your back against a tree and a book in your hands while Jacob laid his head against your legs, occasionally reaching up to rub his hand along your stomach.

“Jacob that tickles.” You laughed quietly as you set down your book.

“Sorry, I just love touching your tummy, sometimes one of them kicks often. I can tell they’re going to be a fighter.” Jacob beamed at you. You smiled and leaned down as best as you could to kiss the love of your life. Once Jacob pulled away he ran his hand along your stomach again before pressing two kisses to it.

“I can’t wait to meet you two.”

~

A cry broke out in the room and you slumped back in the bed, trying to catch your breath as the midwife gently picked one of your children up to clean them up. She looked over at you and smiled.

“He’s beautiful.” She spoke before walking out of the room.

“Okay Y/N. One more left, you can go this.” The doctor encouraged you as you pushed again. After a few more moments the sound of crying filled the room again and a smile broke out on your face. The doctor picked up the baby and handed them to the midwife after she put the first baby in the cradle a few feet away. “Now, just get the placenta out and you can finally rest.” You nodded and pushed again.

Once everything was done the Doctor cleaned you up and called Jacob over. “Can you go fetch some water for Y/N please?” He spoke quietly. “She’s probably tired but she needs to drink something.” Jacob nodded before leaving the room, anxious to see his children.

~

“What do you want to name them?” You asked Jacob as the two of you lay in bed.

Jacob rubbed your stomach before kissing you deeply, “We’ll think of that when the time comes.”

~

When Jacob returned, a tray with a pitcher of water and a cup in his hands his eyes widened as he entered the room. You were lying in the bed, one child in each arm as you smiled and cooed at them. He smiled softly and set the tray down by the bed before pouring you a cup of water and Jacob pressed a kiss to your temple.

“I’m so proud of you.” He smiled at you. “Here, drink.” He held the glass of water out to you and you smiled thankfully at him.

“Do you want to hold them?” You asked, and smiled when you saw Jacob give a small nod. You helped adjust both babies so they were laying comfortably in Jacob’s arms while you helped yourself to some much needed water.

Jacob looked down at the small bundles in his arms. Two tiny beings, and they were _his_. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he let out a happy sob. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of his children’s foreheads.

“Daddy was waiting for you two.”


	59. Dinner: Modern!Connor Kenway/Reader

You quickly parked your car and turned off the engine before gathering your purse and checking yourself over in the mirror. You wondered why you had bothered to doll yourself up when it was just dinner you were having with Connor. Yet you wore something casually nice and did your make-up to look nice to for the night.

Opening your car door you quickly walked up to Connor’s door, not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer and knocked a few times on the door. As you heard a set of footsteps approach the door you couldn’t ignore the nervousness that was bubbling up inside of you. What if Connor was dressed super casually compared to you? That would be embarrassing.

“Y/N!” Connor smiled at you as he opened the door to his house and you were relieved to see that he was dressed rather nice as well. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t think of missing dinner with you Connor.” You smiled as you stepped into his house and slipped off your jacket.

“Oh I’ll take that.” Connor spoke as he took your jacket from your hands and hung it on a hanger before putting it in the closet. After that you slipped off your shoes and walked with Connor in the direction of his kitchen.

You were surprised to see how nice the table looked. There was a vase with a beautiful assortment of flowers in it and two candles on either side of it, illuminating the table with a soft glow. Connor pulled out your chair for you and you sat down and watched your friend as he went over to the counter and brought the food he had made to the table. You could feel your mouth watering at the sight of the food and was almost tempted to dig in the moment Connor set the food down on the table. But you restrained yourself and waited until Connor came back with a bottle of wine and filled two glasses with them.

“Please,” Connor said as he sat down, “help yourself.” You smiled at him and picked up one of the pieces of steak that sat on the plate and got some salad for yourself. Once Connor filled his plate you both raised your wine glasses at each other and tapped them together with a small _clink_ before you both began eating.

The hours droned on and you and Connor had endless conversation as you both ate, until the food was long finished and there were nothing but empty plates in front of the two of you. You decided to ask Connor just as he stood up and began gathering up the dishes.

“Hey, is this a, uh, date?” You blushed at your own words and saw Connor go stiff at your question.

“No!” He said a little too quickly at you felt your hopes deflate. “I mean,” Connor turned around and looked at you, a blush coating his tan skin, “do you want it to be?”


	60. Blood: Edward Kenway/Reader

It was the middle of the night and the island was silent as most of its inhabitants were asleep, while some were just waking up. The island itself was dark, save for the occasional torch that was situated around the enemy base. You scanned the area around you and felt someone come up behind you. Quickly, you slid out your hidden blade and spun around to get into a defensive stance.

“Whoa, whoa, lass! It’s just me.” Edward raised his hands reflexively in defense as he neared you slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. You narrowed your eyes and sighed before retracting your hidden blade and turning back around to scan your surroundings. Edward came up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, gently massaging them. “You’re in an awfully bad mood.” He commented, you could only grunt in response. “What’s got all you riled up?”

“I don’t want to do this mission, some of the lower ranked recruits could have done it.” You huffed before yawning. “I just want to sleep.”

“And you will lass, I promise.” Edward leaned over and pressed a kiss just below your ear. “We can go back to the Jackdaw and sleep in if you want.”

You smiled, “I’d like that.”

Edward suddenly stood up and you frowned at the sudden lack of heat at your back. “Let’s complete this mission as quickly as possible then.” You stood up yourself and stretched a little to prepare yourself for what was going to happen. You checked over your supplies and frowned when you realized you didn’t have a full amount of rounds for your pistol, but since it was a recon mission it was probably for the best that you didn’t have to use it anyways.

“You ready?” Edward spoke from beside you, standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking a pile of foliage at the bottom. You gave Edward a small nod and watched as He jumped off the edge and into the pile below. You always wondered how he did it with such accuracy and grace, you always had to hide your nervousness behind a mask of calm composure every time you jumped off any high area. But you steeled yourself and jumped off the cliff, landing in the foliage pile below. You quickly got out and hid in some bushes with Edward as the two of you talked over the plans.

“Okay, I’m going to keep an eye out for the guards while you go in and steal the documents.” You spoke as you pointed out the room you and Edward had to sneak into and he nodded at you.

The two of you moved through the area together, using the cover of the night and the tall crops to hide the two of you. Edward and you went after the guard towers first, Edward would guard the bottom while you climbed and quickly disposed of the lookout. Once you two were sure there were no more lookouts left you and Edward approached the house you suddenly saw Edward stop and something glimmer in his eyes.

“Someone’s coming.” Edward spoke in a hushed tone as he quickly grabbed you and pulled you into a wardrobe with him. You were pressed impossibly close to Edward and couldn’t help but blush at the close contact, thanking the heavens that it was too dark to see. The sound of footsteps approached you and Edward and he slid out his hidden blade, ready to kill them if they decided to take a peek in your hiding place. But as quickly as they had approached the footsteps faded as they continued walking and once Edward was sure they were out of sight the two of you quickly got out and scaled up to the roof of the building.

You laid down on the roof, pressing your body as tightly against the tile as you could as you peered down over the edge of the roof. Edward joined you and the two of you watched the guards that patrolled back and forth in front of the entrance to the room the two of you were trying to get into as well as the two that stood in front of the doorway. You quietly clicked your tongue in disapproval as you turned and looked over at Edward.

“You get the patrolling guard, I’ll take out the two guarding the door.”

“Sounds good.” Edward nodded at you before he slid along the roof to a different side, waiting to ambush the guard. You stood up and was about to get ready to jump down and assassinate the guards when,

_BANG_

You let out a cry and fell to your knees, hand immediately going to clutch at your right thigh as you felt a searing pain climb up your leg. You looked in the direction of the shot and saw through the dark that there was an unilluminated guard tower with a sniper currently standing at it.

“Y/N!” Edward rushed back over to you just as a bullet whizzed by you and embedded itself in the roof tile beside you “Shit! We have to go!” Scowling you lifted your pistol and shot the sniper dead. But now your cover was blown. You heard yelling coming from below you as growled as you saw a guard climb up to the roof and rush at the two of you. You _just barely_ dodged off to the side before sinking your hidden blade into his neck. “We can’t stay up here, we have to jump!” Edward shouted at you.

You both jumped off the roof and landed on your feet on the ground. But the moment the impact reached your leg the pain shot through your body and caused you to fall back onto your bottom while Edward tried to fend off the guards that were going after the two of you.

After slashing down another man Edward rushed over to you and threw you over his shoulder before running off with guards hot on your tail. With some skillful maneuvering, despite the fact that Edward was carrying another human being over his shoulder, the two of you finally escaped the guards and were hiding out in an abandoned house in the nearby town.

Once you both caught your breath Edward set you down as gently as he could, propping your back up against the wall.

“Let me see it.” Edward quietly spoke as he tugged on the wrist of your hand that was currently covering your injury. With a wince you removed your hand and allowed Edward to take a look at the bullet hole. “It doesn’t look too bad. But we should go back to the ship and get it looked at.”

“No!” You lurched forward and whimpered slightly as the pain in your leg flared up. “We have to complete the mission!” You desperately grabbed onto Edward’s arm and looked into his eyes, fire and determination burning in your own. But he simply shook his head and pulled out some clean gauze from a bag strapped to his hip and began to wind the white material around your leg.

“How do you feel?” He asked once he was done

“Fine.” You huffed in annoyance.

“We’re still going back.” Edward said as he picked you up piggy back style. You could only pout and bury your face into his shoulder. Edward moved stealthily, but slowly since he had to carry you, through the quiet town before reaching the docks. He got to the Jackdaw, which looked mostly abandoned save for the occasional crew member loitering around the deck and brought you to the Captain’s Quarters. He set you down on the bed and moved to his map table to light the candle in his room. “Okay, Y/N.” Edward turned around, and froze.

You were lying on Edward’s bed peacefully, but blood had already seeped through the bandage and soaked up into your pant leg and was currently staining the sheets of his bed. Edward looked down to his right side and found his robe _covered_ in blood. Your expression looked so calm, but your face was a dull ivory colour.

“Y/N.” Edward gently cooed as he brushed the back of his hand along your cheek.

It felt cold.

“Y/N hey, this isn’t funny.” Edward’s voice wavered as he put a hand on your shoulder and gently shook you.

You didn’t move.

“Y/N! Hey wake up!” Edward cried helplessly as he grabbed both shoulders and shook you, almost violently, to elicit some response, any response out of you.

He got none.

When he realized what had happened he let go of you, and you fell back against the bed with a quiet _thump_.

“No,” Edward backed away from his bed until he hit his map table as the reality of the situation hit him. “No.” he repeated again as he turned around and placed his hands face down on the table trying to steady himself, he felt like he was going to throw up. “NO!” Edward screamed as he swiped his hands across the table, knocking everything over. “NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!” Edward screamed as he began to tear up his room in a fit of rage.

“Captain what is it?!” Adéwalé yelled as he ran into the room after hearing the outburst only to find Edward sitting on the floor beside his bed limply.

“She’s dead Adé.” Edward quietly spoke, verging on a sob. “She’s dead! I could have saved her! If I was faster, if I treated it properly. I should have taken that shot instead of her! Me!” Edward’s head snapped up and Adéwalé saw just how _broken_ Edward was inside. “But I didn’t, and now she’s gone.”

“Captain…” Adéwalé spoke as he neared his friend and kneeled down to place a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

And for the first time in a long time, Edward cried.


	61. Dinner: Modern!Connor Kenway/Reader

Connor looked over himself in the mirror that stood in the entryway to his apartment and reached up and undid the top button of his white button up and adjusted his sleeves. He was wearing a tan cardigan over his shirt and dark grey slacks. Nodding at his reflection he grabbed his car keys from where they sat in the key bowl and slipped on his jacket before leaving his apartment.

The walk to the elevator was rather quiet, as most of the tenants seemed to be in their units quietly doing their own thing and Connor thought about the night he was about to face. He was called up earlier in the week just as he had finished up a lecture to hear his mother’s voice.

~

“Hello mother.” Connor spoke as he began to pack up his lecture notes and slip them into his messenger bag. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes! Come have dinner with me and your father Friday night.” Ziio spoke happily through the phone.

“Friday?” Connor quickly went over his schedule in his head, “I think I can do that.”

“Good!” Ziio happily chirped. “Don’t you skip out on us either Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She cheerily warned before hanging up.

Connor gulped slightly at the use of his Native name but nonetheless made a mental note to keep Friday night clear as he left the university.

~

Connor sighed as he came to a stop in front of the elevator and pressed the down button, checking his watch to make sure that he wasn’t going to be late. With a _ding_ the door opened and Connor pressed the ground level button and watched the doors close and elevator began its slow descent.

Connor quickly walked to the parking lot and got in his car before backing out of his spot and heading towards the address that his mother had texted him Thursday night with the message, “Dress nice.”

~

When Connor parked his car and got out he was pleasantly surprised the see that his parents had chosen to meet at a rather quaint, quiet, family restaurant. Glancing over at the entrance he saw his parents standing there with smiles on their faces and Connor smiled at both of them before approaching.

His mother instantly rushed towards Connor and wrapped his arms around Connor’s body in a tight, warm hug. She pulled away with a smile and stood off to the side while Connor and his father exchanged affectionate hugs.

“Okay!” Ziio said as he hooked each arm into both Connor’s and Haytham’s. “Let’s go inside, shall we?” She said as she walked into the restaurant. The three of them were greeted by a young hostess who sent them all a friendly smile.

“Table for three?” She asked.

“Yes please.” Haytham replied.

“Follow me.” She weaved through the tables in the restaurant until she came to a table that was in a more secluded area of the restaurant and set down their menus gently.

“Your server will be here to take your orders soon.” She smiled at them and Ziio gave her a smile back as the three of them took off their jackets and sat down as the hostess went on her way. As the three of them looked over their menu to find something to eat Connor felt someone approach their table and he looked up and almost dropped his menu in surprise. He didn’t expect his waitress to be so, pretty.

“Hi, my name is Y/N, and I’ll be your waitress for tonight.” You smiled at the three people seated down at your table. “Can I start you off with something to drink?”

God, Connor thought, your voice was so cute too.

“I’ll just take water, thanks.” Ziio smiled at you as you jotted it down.

“Could I have a Coke?” Haytham asked not looking up from his menu.

“And what about you?” Connor suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized you were waiting for him to say something.

“Um, uh, just water for me, please.” Connor managed to get out, but wanted to slap himself in the face for fumbling over his drink order like this. You merely gave him a reassuring smile before jotting down his order.

“So two waters and a coke. Got it.” She smiled before turning and leaving.

The minute you were out of earshot Ziio spoke up, “You like her.”

“What?!” Connor said, a little too loudly, and a few patrons in the restaurant sent a mixture of glances towards their table and Ziio chuckled.

“I saw how you were looking at her.” She smiled. “She seems like a sweet girl.”

“Wait, you like the waitress?” Haytham spoke as he set down his menu to look at his son across the table. He glanced over to you, currently taking another table’s order. “She seems a little plain.”

“Father!”

“But it’s your life, I’m sure she’s a charming girl.” He chuckled before he went back to reading his menu. Connor was about to say something more when you walked up to the table while balancing a tray of drinks in one hand. You set down the drinks and tucked the tray under your arm.

“Two waters and one coke. Are you guys ready to order?” You politely asked.

“Oh! Of course!” Ziio spoke. After three of them placed their orders you quickly wrote them down and said the food should come quickly. After you had walked away from the table Ziio placed her hand on Connor’s forearm, “You should talk to her.” She gently encouraged her son.

The rest of the night was filled with delicious food, casual conversation and of course the occasional side glances from Connor at you as you worked around the restaurant

~

“Well,” Haytham checked his watch. “It’s getting late, your mother and I should head home.” Haytham said as he stood up from the table “Ziio has an early day tomorrow.”

“I have some reports I need to look over myself.” Connor nodded as he stood up and slid his jacket on. Haytham quickly paid for the meal, much to Connor’s displeasure – he wanted to cover it himself – and Connor left you a generous tip before the three of them began to walk away.

Just as the three of them were about to leave the restaurant Connor heard a voice call out from behind him.

“Wait! Excuse me! Sir!” Connor and his parents turned around to see you jog up to him. “You forgot your change.” You held out the crisp twenty dollar bill in your hand.

Connor’s eyes widened. You thought he forgot his change. And even if he did you could have taken that for yourself. But you were kind enough to try and return the money to him.

“That’s not my change.” Connor slowly said as a blush rose on his face. “That’s your tip.”

Your eyes widened, “Twenty dollars? That seems like so much! I can’t possibly take this!” You tried to give the money back to him but he simply closed your hand around the money.

“Please, take it.” He smiled gently at you. “But, if you really want to try and make it up to me. Would you like to join me for coffee sometime?” Connor sheepishly asked. You blinked a few times before smiling widely.

“I’d love to!” You quickly took out your notepad and wrote down something on it before handing it to Connor.

“Y/N! Get back to work!” Someone from the farther inside the restaurant called out at you and you turned around.

“Coming!” You turned to look at Connor. “That’s my cell number. Don’t be afraid to give me a call um,”

“Connor!” Connor suddenly blurted out. “My name’s Connor, Connor Kenway.”

You smiled, “I’ll see you then Connor.” You gave him a small wave as you walked back into the restaurant. Once you were gone Haytham came up behind Connor and patted him on the shoulder.

“Well done son.” Haytham smiled at his son before he and Ziio bid their son farewell as they left the restaurant. Connor kind of stood at the entrance in a daze before looking down at the small piece of paper in his hand with a phone number hastily scribbled on it and smiled.

He could see you again.


	62. Cooking: Jacob Frye/Reader

You quickly rushed forward and poured water on the burning food, extinguishing the fire and you whirled around and glared down at the person that could have burned your house down. Jacob was currently standing off to the side looking at his now burnt and wet creation and pouted at you.

“How could you mess up eggs?!” You almost yelled at your lover and gritted your teeth when he only gave you a shrug in reply. “Jacob, do you really want to learn how to cook? I don’t have to stand here and teach you.”

“I do!”

You sighed and rubbed your forehead.

~

“How hard could it be?” You directed your question at Evie, who currently sat in one of your armchairs sipping on some tea.

“I’ve grown up beside Jacob and tried to teach him how to cook multiple times. He’s unteachable.”

“I’ll succeed where you failed then!” You triumphantly stated.

Evie could only smile into her drink.

~  
“Okay, okay, okay.” You repeated as you rubbed a hand down your face, trying to calm yourself down. “We’ll make stew, you can’t burn stew.” You got together a couple ingredients and began to chop them up. “Jacob go fill the pot with water please.” You saw him nod and place the pot in the sink as he began to fill it up. You were distracted with chopping the vegetables you hadn’t noticed that Jacob was already done and the pot was sitting on the heating up stove. You didn’t realize it until his hand cupped your chin and turned your head to the side to capture your lips in a kiss. You pressed your lips against his and almost lost yourself in the feeling of Jacob’s lips on yours when,

“Ow!” You cried out as you dropped the knife on the cutting board and clutched your hand in your own.

“Let me see it!” Jacob took your hand and examined the cut that ran along your finger and clicked his tongue in disapproval. He brought you over to the sink where he rinsed off the blood and cleaned it before wrapping it in a thin layer of clean gauze.

“Well look at you Dr. Frye.” Evie smiled as she walked into the kitchen and reached for a nearby apple. “I expected Jacob to cut himself, but you Y/N?” Evie teased before taking a bite of her apple before leaving the room.

“It was Jacob!” But she was already gone and you gave your lover a mock pout before thanking him and went back to work.

You were putting the ingredients in the boiling pot when Jacob came to stand beside you and teasingly said, “You should be more careful next time.”

You could only roll your eyes and bump the side of your hip against Jacob’s.


	63. Date?: Modern!Connor Kenway/Reader

You quickly parked your car and turned off the engine before gathering your purse and checking yourself over in the mirror. You wondered why you had bothered to doll yourself up when it was just dinner you were having with Connor. Yet you wore something casually nice and did your make-up to look nice to for the night.

Opening your car door you quickly walked up to Connor’s door, not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer and knocked a few times on the door. As you heard a set of footsteps approach the door you couldn’t ignore the nervousness that was bubbling up inside of you. What if Connor was dressed super casually compared to you? That would be embarrassing.

“Y/N!” Connor smiled at you as he opened the door to his house and you were relieved to see that he was dressed rather nice as well. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t think of missing dinner with you Connor.” You smiled as you stepped into his house and slipped off your jacket.

“Oh I’ll take that.” Connor spoke as he took your jacket from your hands and hung it on a hanger before putting it in the closet. After that you slipped off your shoes and walked with Connor in the direction of his kitchen.

You were surprised to see how nice the table looked. There was a vase with a beautiful assortment of flowers in it and two candles on either side of it, illuminating the table with a soft glow. Connor pulled out your chair for you and you sat down and watched your friend as he went over to the counter and brought the food he had made to the table. You could feel your mouth watering at the sight of the food and was almost tempted to dig in the moment Connor set the food down on the table. But you restrained yourself and waited until Connor came back with a bottle of wine and filled two glasses with them.

“Please,” Connor said as he sat down, “help yourself.” You smiled at him and picked up one of the pieces of steak that sat on the plate and got some salad for yourself. Once Connor filled his plate you both raised your wine glasses at each other and tapped them together with a small _clink_ before you both began eating.

The hours droned on and you and Connor had endless conversation as you both ate, until the food was long finished and there were nothing but empty plates in front of the two of you. You decided to ask Connor just as he stood up and began gathering up the dishes.

“Hey, is this a, uh, date?” You blushed at your own words and saw Connor go stiff at your question.

“No!” He said a little too quickly at you felt your hopes deflate. “I mean,” Connor turned around and looked at you, a blush coating his tan skin, “do you want it to be?”


	64. Saviour: Arno Dorian/Reader

“Shit.” Arno muttered as he heard a guard ring the alarm bell in the area, completely alerting everyone to his presence and he clutched at the wound in his shoulder.

He was exhausted. He was dealing with some extremists when a group of guards came by and fought Arno for having killed those extremists. He was doing well up until he ended up getting stabbed in his shoulder. He was barely hanging onto his sword as he looked over and saw guards surrounding him on all sides.

“So this is how it ends, huh.” Arno muttered to himself with a bitter smile. Suddenly Arno felt something hit his foot and looked down just in time to see a smoke bomb go off, engulfing the area in this smoke.

“Where is he?!”

“I can’t see!”

“Damn!”

Arno contemplated trying to get away, but his body just felt so weak and he fell to his knees.

“Well look what we’ve got here.” Arno heard someone say beside him before he blacked out.

~

When Arno opened his eyes he realized he was no longer outside, but inside his home, lying on his bed. He tried to sit up but winced when he felt a sharp pain come from his shoulder.

“Careful, or you’ll open your stitches.”

Arno turned to the side to see you sitting in his chair a few feet away, watching him with a small smirk. You stood up and stretched before walking over to Arno’s bed and sitting down on it. You placed a hand on his good shoulder and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

You reached over to his side table and grabbed some bandages and began changing Arno’s bandages quietly. Arno quietly watched you as your skilled hands changed Arno’s bandages.

“You should have brought me with you.” You quietly spoke once you had finished, looking up at Arno was concern swimming in your eyes. “If I didn’t come when I did…”

Arno reached out and cupped your cheek, “You’re right. I owe you my life.”

You nuzzled into his touch, “Then don’t waste it like you almost did today.”


	65. Slurs: Connor Kenway/Reader

Connor clenched his fists as he stood outside the general store and began packing the stuff he had purchased in the sacks that hung off his horse’s saddle.

“Maize-muncher!”

“Buffalo Jockey!”

“Featherhead!”

Connor tired his best to ignore the people the drunks that were shouting slurs at Connor from a few feet away. Trying to reign his anger in. What did he do to deserve this? He never hurt people, unless they deserved it. But he stayed himself from the innocent, so why did they have to be so hostile to him anyways. Connor sighed as he checked that the sack was closed and was about to hop up onto his horse when,

“You three should be ashamed of yourselves!” Connor heard a voice from behind him, and turned to see a young woman, a young _pretty_ woman march up to the men angrily. “He’s not doing anything wrong! Why do you have to be so aggressive?”

“That’s none of your business!” One man spat as he pushed the woman rather hard, causing her to cry out and fall onto her bottom.

“Hey!” Connor ran over to her and stood in between her and the group of men who were advancing on her. “Leave her alone.”

“You wanna fight? Huh, Indian?” One man got up in Connor’s face and Connor had to keep himself from gagged at how bad he smelt.

“I mean it.” Connor slipped out his hidden blade in warning. “Leave, now.” The three men gulped and ran with their tail between their legs, but not before giving the two of them dirty looks. Connor turned and helped the woman to her feet. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. You didn’t deserve all those rude names they were calling you.” The woman replied back as he brushed dirt off her skirt. She looked up and Connor and gave him a small smile and the native couldn’t fight off the blush that rose on his cheeks. “I’m Y/N.” she said as she held out her hand

“Connor.” He meekly replied as he took her smaller hand in his and giving it a small shake, offering her his own smile.


	66. Truth or Dare: Ezio Auditore/Reader

“Have you ever gotten an erection during a meeting?” You asked Ezio, who lay in bed with you.

“Yes actually. It was annoying having to hide it for the whole time.” He laughed as he languidly trailed his fingers up your back. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Would you be opposed to threesomes?”

“Normally I wouldn’t be. But with you Senor, I’d have to say yes.”

Ezio arched a brow, “And why is that?”

You leaned up and kissed him, “I don’t want to share you. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Ever had a sex fantasy with a male?”

Ezio tapped his chin thoughtfully, “No, but I had a sex dream about a man once. I don’t remember much but I was the bottom.” He laughed. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have you ever made love to a woman?” Ezio asked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against your neck.

“I have.”

“You have?!”

“There are some things you have yet to learn about me Auditore.” You chuckled. “Truth or dare?”

Ezio smiled, “Dare.”

You smirked, “I dare you to not touch me while I do this.”

“Do what?” Ezio’s breath suddenly hitched in his throat when he felt your fingers ghost over the clothed member and felt himself begin to harden. You continued trailing his fingers along before pressing your hand against his member and Ezio groaned lowly, his hands shaking from the desire to touch you. Once you had your fun you pulled back and smirked at Ezio.

“T-Truth or dare?” He asked while catching his breath from the sudden stimulation.

“Dare.”

It was Ezio’s turn to smirk, “Don’t make a noise while I do this.”

You were about to question what Ezio was going to do when you felt his hand cup your heat and bit back a moan as his fingers slipped past your panties to rub against your moistening folds and you had to bottle up the whimper that was about to spill from your mouth. You jolted in bed when you felt Ezio’s fingers pinch at your sensitive nub and you squirmed around in the bed at his touch. Suddenly he pulled his fingers back and you let out a strangled moan at the sudden lack or warmth at your entrance and looked up at Ezio pleadingly. He only smiled and licked his fingers clean.

“Truth or dare.” You panted out.

“Dare.”

“Keep quiet.” Was all you said as your fingers undid Ezio’s pants and slide them down along with his underwear, freeing his member from its cloth confines and Ezio shifted his hips almost impatiently as you leaned forward and gave it a little lick, causing Ezio to grasp the sheets in his hands firmly as you took all of him into your mouth and began to bob your head up and down. You ran your tongue along the underside of his member and Ezio choked back a moan that he wanted to let out _so_ badly. You continued for a few minutes until you felt your love come close before letting go of his member with a quiet _pop_. You smiled up innocently at Ezio as he glared daggers down at you and you sat up, suddenly becoming aware of how wet you were, and how wet you got just from seeing Ezio so disheveled and needy.

“Truth or dare.” You smiled.

“Dare.” Ezio all but growled out at you, growing impatient at your teasing.

You crawled towards Ezio until you were situated between his legs. You leaned forward until your lips brushed against his ear and whispered, “Fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”


	67. Reciprocate: Shaun Hastings/Reader

“Where is she?!” Shaun shouted as he stormed into the hideout, catching the attention of its inhabitants.

“Dude calm down!” Desmond said as he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shaun could only roughly shake Desmond’s hand off his shoulder.

“Where. Is. She.” He glared down at his friend, who only glared back at him,

“Whoa there Shaun!” Lucy calls as she moved to stand in between the two males. “If you want to see her so badly she’s in her room, but she’s still unconscious.” Lucy was about to say something more but Shaun was already walking away in the direction of your room.

When he stepped in, he felt sick. You were so bloodied and bruised and had both your leg and arm in a cast and multiple bandages wrapped around your body. You just looked so, fragile. Shaun gulped and pulled up a chair beside your bed and sat down.

You were sent out on a recon mission, but you had failed and were captured. The moment word reached the other assassins that one of their best recon assassins had been captured by Templars there was an immediate move to get you back. It had been two weeks before you were back in assassin hands and you were given back to them bloodied, broken, and within an inch of your life.

Shaun buried his face in his hand and sighed, he should have been faster in locating you. If he had, maybe you would be in better shape. If only he had…

“You tried your best.”

Shaun’s head jolted up and he turned in his chair to find Rebecca standing at the doorway. She strode in and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You worked the hardest out of everyone to find Y/N. I’m sure without you we might have even gotten her back. You did great Shaun.” She softly spoke as the two of you looked over at your friend. She gave his shoulder a pat before walking about and leaving the two of you in the room.

“You were so bloody hard to find.” Shaun scoffed as he leaned back in his chair. “But we’re lucky we found you when we did.” Shaun reached over for your good hand and held it in his. “I’m sorry you had to go through what you did, but you have to fight Y/N. You can’t leave me here like this, I didn’t even get to tell you that I, that I love you.” Shaun sighed as his grip on your hand tightened.

“Ow.”

Shaun looked up quickly to see you giving him a small pained smile.

“My hand, Shaun.”

“Oh!” He quickly let go and flushed scarlet. Did you hear him, everything he had just said? Did he just confess to you? “Did you…”

“Yes.”

He was ready to die on the spot.

“But don’t worry Shaun.” You gave a small laugh. “I love you too.”


	68. Flirting: Connor Kenway/Reader

“Hey Y/N.” Connor spoke when he entered the kitchen whilst you were in the middle of cooking.

“Yes Connor?” You asked as you put a dish in the oven to cook and turned to look at you lover, watching him immediately flush under you gaze.

“Are you religious? Because you’re the answer, to all my prayers.” Connor pretty much whispered out the last part so you didn’t catch it.

“No I’m not.” You blinked at him. “What else were you trying to say? I didn’t hear you.” Connor just bolted out of the room.

“Hey Y/N,” Connor walked into the living room where you sat on a chair reading. “do you have a map because I’m, I’m,” Connor began to stammer.

“I don’t have any, but I’m sure you have some upstairs, right?” You smiled at Connor and he sighed.

“Right…”

“You look cold,” Connor voiced as he stood outside with you helping you take down the laundry off the drying line, “want to use-”

“No I feel pretty fine, thank you anyways Connor!”

Connor sighed, he just wasn’t cut out for flirting. How did he even get you to love him?


	69. First: Arno Dorian/Reader

Arno let out an aggravated sigh as he walked out of the Brotherhood base and into the sunny Paris morning. He had to sort out a few contracts before assigning them to members of the brotherhood and Arno huffed. Being a master assassin came with so many responsibilities.

Arno kicked a pebble along the bank and watched as it skittered across the ground before landing in the water with a soft _plip_. He quickly climbed up the stairs and began walking towards the Café, wanting to get his work done as soon as possible.

The Café was just opening when Arno walked inside, seeing people cleaning the stages and others getting food and drinks ready for the patrons that would slowly begin to make their way in to watch the plays that were taking place throughout the day. Arno gave a small nod in Madame Gouze’s direction before disappearing around a corner to head towards his study. Once he got there he knocked his hood back and sat down at his desk as he started reading over contracts.

~  
Arno sighed as he wrote down some notes on another contract and set it off to the side. He looked out his window at the bright day outside and frowned. All he wanted to do right now was go on a stroll around the city with you. Speaking of which, where were you? Arno glanced over at the clock that stood against the wall and saw it was about 10 in the morning. Maybe you were sleeping in.

“Arno?” Speak of the devil.

Arno looked up and felt something stir within him when he saw you standing in the doorway of his study, with nothing more than one of his oversized shirts covering your body. He gulped when he saw that your legs were bare and couldn’t stop his hungry gaze from trailing up your leg to where the skin disappeared under the billowy white fabric of his shirt. You yawned.

“Why are you here? Come back to bed.” You murmured sleepily before rubbing at your eyes.

“I’d love to, mon amour. But I have to get this work done.” He smiled apologetically at you, but based on the way you puffed out your cheeks in annoyance you were dissatisfied. You quickly strode into his study and stood beside him, tilting his head upwards you leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

“It can wait.” You murmured against his lips.

Arno’s hands immediately found your waist and pulled you down so you were seated in his lap as he pressed more and more kisses against your lips. You felt Arno’s tongue swipe against your lip and instinctively opened your mouth to allow him entrance. You felt his slick tongue brush up against your own and you moaned, your tongue flicking against his as you felt your body grow hot.

Arno pressed his hips tight against yours and you felt his hardening erection through his pants and blushed furiously at the thought. Arno pulled back from the kiss and looked at you through half lidded eyes as you sat on his lap, blushing and panting.

“Y/N, I can’t hold back any longer. Tell me if you want to stop.” He spoke as he leaned forward and pressed tender kisses along your collarbone. You flushed, you had never lain with a man before and the thought let you kind of nervous. But you knew, you _knew_ you wanted your first time to be with Arno. You loved him with all your heart and knew he loved you with all of his, you couldn’t imagine it with any other person.

“I love you.” You gasped softly as you cupped both Arno’s cheeks in your hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m ready.”

Arno looked up at you worriedly, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” You smiled gently and ground your hips against his, causing the male to jump slightly in his chair as a moan spilled from his lips. Arno swiftly stood up and picked you up bridal style before running out of his study, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once you were settled down on the bed Arno slowly crawled up so his body was hovering over yours. He gave you a smile full of love and leaned down to capture your lips in his, while taking one hand and resting it on your thigh before slowly sliding up his shirt. You moaned at the sudden contact and quickly undid and slid off Arno’s robes before tossing them onto the floor. Arno kicked off his boots as he tugged his shirt over your head and tossed it carelessly to the side. He was thrilled to see that you were only clad in your panties and took the moment to look appreciatively at your body. You whimpered gently as you felt Arno’s hand cup one of your breasts and begin to gently massage them in his palm while he trailed kisses down your neck, to the valley of your breasts before moving to the other breast. He took a hardening nipple in his mouth and you moaned as you felt his tongue swirl over it. You brought a hand up to your mouth and covered it, worried that you might have been making too much noise. You felt feel your whole body growing hot at Arno’s ministrations.

“Don’t cover your mouth, mon amour. I want to hear all those lovely noises fall from your lips.” Arno whispered as he pulled back from you. You could only nod and lower your hand, where it trailed down to his shirt and give it a slight tug. Arno chuckled, “Impatient are we?” He smirked teasingly at you as you flushed and he sat back on his heels to tug his shirt off and you allowed your eyes to rove over his body, taking in the toned chest and stomach. You felt so lucky to have a man like Arno loving you.

Once Arno got his shirt off he fiddled with his breeches and slipped them off along with his underwear until he sat naked in front of you. Your eyes trailed down his stomach and came to rest on his member that stood tall and erect, already leaking with precum. You felt yourself grow wet at the very thought of _that_ filling you.

Arno leaned forward and grasped both sides of your panties before slowly pulling them down your thighs, your calves, your ankles. Once he got them off he dropped them on the floor of his room and just sat there and looked at you. You suddenly felt all too exposed under Arno’s gaze and felt tempted to cover yourself up when he suddenly whispered, “Beautiful.”

Arno moved so his body was covering yours and he grabbed a hold of his member, positioning it at your entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked gently as he looked at your face, looking for any indication that you were uncomfortable.

“Yes.” You whispered breathily as you wrapped your arms around Arno’s neck and pressed your lips tenderly against his as he slowly began to slide himself inside. You whimpered at the intrusion as you felt yourself being stretched like you never felt before, it was slightly painful.

You and Arno just stayed like that for a while, giving you time to adjust to his size. After what felt like an eternity to Arno he leaned down and whispered, “I’m going to move now.” He slowly pulled back, before burying himself back inside of you and you cried out slightly as you nuzzled your face into his shoulder. Slowly but surely the pain began to ebb away and was replaced with searing pleasure. You moaned out Arno’s name as he began to pick up the pace, thrusting into you faster and deeper.

You let out a simpering moan as one of Arno’s hands slid down to your chest, where he kneaded one of your breasts in his hand while pressed needy kisses against your neck and shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N, so beautiful.” Arno trailed off as he gasped and his thrusts began to become erratic and hurried and you felt yourself also nearing your release.

“Arno!” You cried out as you felt your release building up in the pit of your stomach and you pulled Arno as close to you as possible as he began to groan and gasp as he was nearing his release.

“Cum for me, Y/N,” Arno murmured into your ear, and you could hear how much he wanted, no, needed to see you come undone underneath him and you felt yourself topple over the edge. Arno’s name fell like a mantra from your lips as you felt yourself clench around his member as you worked through your orgasm.

With a sharp cry Arno’s hips suddenly stilled and you felt a warmth flood your insides and you relished in the heat that it left inside of you. Arno fell to your side, his softening member slipping out of you as the two of you panted heavily while coming down from your high. Arno pulled your body against his before covering the two of you with the blanket.

“You, that was amazing Y/N. I love you.” Was all you heard Arno whisper before you drifted off.


	70. Birthday: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader

Altaïr growled as he stalked through the hallways of Masyaf trying to find you. Today was his birthday of all days but you were nowhere to be seen, and he was pulled aside to celebrate the date with practically everyone in the base and he wasn’t able to leave until later that evening.

Altaïr stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, and gritted his teeth when he saw you sitting on his bed dressed in a simple white dress with thin straps looking outside at the setting sun.

“Altaïr!” You turned and smiled at your lover but frowned when he stalked over to the bed and pinned you down underneath him. “What’s wrong?” You gasped at his rough treatment.

“Of all days you were not by my side, had to be my birthday of all days.” Altaïr growled into your ear as his hand slipped under your dress, making you gasp and arch into his touch. “I should punish you.” He spoke huskily into your ear and you felt yourself grow hot with need.

Altaïr almost tore your dress off you in his haste to expose your skin to him and when he finally got it off practically attacked your neck with kisses, leaving harsh bites and dark markings in his wake and you knew you were going to have to hide those the next day.

Altaïr wasted no time. You could tell he was not in the mood for foreplay he reached down and slipped your panties off your legs until he tossed them across the room. He fingers delved between your legs to slip past your slick folds and you whimpered slightly in pleasure at the sensation and Altaïr began to thrust his fingers in and out of your entrance, delighting in the moans and cries the fell from your lips.

“Do you like this?” He growled into your ear. “Do you like getting fucked by my fingers like this?”

“Yes!” You cried out. You felt a coil build up in your abdomen and you clutched onto Altaïr as you came undone around his fingers shuddering underneath him as you cried out Altaïr’s name.

He growled, “Did I say you could cum?”

“N-No.” You stuttered out.

Altaïr merely flipped you over so you were on your hands and knees in front of Altaïr and you looked over your shoulder to see Altaïr quickly ridding himself off his clothes. Once he kneeled behind of you stark naked and fully erect you could only squirm impatiently as you waited to be filled by your love.

He buried himself in you with one deep thrust and started a brutally rough pace. You cried and bucked your hips back against Altaïr’s as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of you. He bent down and roughly pinched one of your nipples and you whimpered out, the pain and pleasure mixing together as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your release. Just as you were about to cum you felt Altaïr swiftly pull back until only the tip was resting inside of you.

“I didn’t say you could cum.” Altaïr growled before you felt a sharp sting at your ass. Altaïr had just slapped you. He slapped your ass a few more times and you whimpered at the red marks you were sure were forming there. This continued in a cycle of bringing you to the edge only to stop and deliver a harsh slap to your bottom, a few more times until you were practically sobbing as Altaïr thrust into you, wanting nothing more than to be able to release.

“Altaïr please!” You cried out as you felt the pleasure build up inside you again.

“Please what?” He groaned as he hit a particularly deep spot that had you seeing stars.

“Please let me cum!” You sobbed out.

Altaïr suddenly picked up his pace and thrust deep and wildly into you. He was gripping your hips so tightly that you were sure you were going to bruise in the morning and you felt yourself getting close, so close. Altaïr leaned down and muttered, “Cum.” in your ears and you cried out, feeling your orgasm take over your body. Altaïr’s teeth dug into your shoulder and it muffled his cries as he filled you up with his seed as he continued to thrust into you, adding pleasure to your already over stimulated body.

Altaïr pulled out and panted heavily as he sat down on the bed, trying to catch his breath while you slid down into a lying position, basking in the afterglow of sex. Altaïr moved over to you and slowly began pressing kisses all over your body while soothingly rubbing and hand over the red marks on your bottom.

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Altaïr murmured against your neck and you let out a pleased sigh.

“No my love, I’m fine.” You smiled reassuringly at Altaïr and he smiled back before pressing kisses against your body. He trailed them up to your lips and gave you a deep kiss full of love. “Happy birthday, Altaïr.”


	71. Tickle: Edward Kenway/ Reader

“Kenway.” You greeted the pirate as you waltzed into the captain’s quarters to find the fearless captain half sitting/half lying on his map table, a bottle of rum hanging off his fingers. You reached over and swiped the bottle from his hands.

“Oi! I was drinking that!” Edward mumbled annoyedly from where he sat.

“Now I’m the one drinking it.” You smirked at him before finishing off the rest of the bottle, much to your friend’s annoyance.

“I’ll get you back for that.”

“Try it drunkard.”

Edward sprang up from the table and tackled you to the ground, his hands coming to rest at your sides where he began to tickle our sides relentlessly. You squealed as giggles and laughter fell from your mouth at the sudden assault.

“Edward stop! I yield I yield!” You gasped out as you felt yourself beginning to cry from laughter and Edward retracted his hands and helped you up. “Curse you Kenway.” You chuckled at the pirate while playfully hitting him on his shoulder.


	72. Driven: Jacob Frye/Reader

“Hey Y/N, you look really nice today.”

“Oh, thanks **Jacob**?”

“Hey Y/N, do you want to join me in going to fight club? You could watch me.”

“Uh, thanks, but no thanks! I got a new lead on the Blighters!”

Jacob sighed for the umpteenth time today. He’s been flirting with you ever since you had first joined the brotherhood a few months ago, but God you were so dense.

No, that’s not the right word. You were too driven. Your mind was only occupied with hunting down Templars and Blighters. Some people joked that you were obsessed but Jacob understood you. It was your passion, and he admired that. At least until it got in the way of his advances.

You never seemed like you could really catch onto what Jacob was implying. He’s invited you on countless dates – though he never called them that – and tried to flirt with you, but you constantly turned him down and seemed oblivious to his words.

He could feel his patience running thin.

“Hey Jacob!” You called out at him one day down the hall as you jogged up to him with a paper in your hand. “I found the location of another gang stronghold. Do you want to come with me to take them down?”

Suddenly Jacob yanked the paper out of your hand before tossing it to the side. You were about to ask him what had gotten into him when he suddenly pinned you against the wall, either arm on the side of your head, effectively caging you between his broad body and the wall.

“Templar this, Blighter that. Every time I talk to you it’s all you ever talk about Y/N!” Jacob muttered down at you. “Do you ever think about anything else?” You looked off to the side, trying to fight off a blush that was rising to you cheeks at the close contact.

“If you don’t want to come with me you could have just told me.” You mumbled quietly.

“Idiot.” Jacob’s fingers grasped your chin and turned your head so he was looking you in the eye. “Ever since you got here I’ve been trying to tell you,” He leaned down until his mouth was level to your ear before his breath ghosted across your ear as he spoke. “I like you.


	73. Writhe: Arno Dorian/Male Reader

Arno whimpered softly as you leaned down and gently dug your teeth into the soft skin of the Frenchman’s shoulder, smirking slightly as you felt him arch his back to press it against your chest. It was always such a beautiful sight to see Arno a writhing whining mess underneath you as your thrusts brought him closer and closer to his much needed release.

“You’re enjoying yourself.” You teased the male slightly as he could only respond with a lowly moan as he pressed his hips against yours, seeking out the friction of your cock against his walls. You grabbed his hips to still him as you pulsed back until it just the tip was resting inside of you. Arno whimpered softly as he reaching behind him to grab at your waist, trying to urge you to slide back into him. “Ah, ah.” You chided at him. “Say it Arno,” You leaned over him and pressed a kiss just below his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Arno looked over his shoulder to glare at you, but you could see need pooling behind those brown eyes of his, “No.”

“I guess we can just stop then.” You shrugged as you moved to withdraw completely from your lover.

“No!”

You sent Arno a dirty smirk, “Then say it.”

Arno flushed, “I, I want you to, fuck me.” Arno’s voice trailed off into a whisper.

“What was that?” You cupped a hand around your ear. “I didn’t quite get that.”

“I want you to fuck me! I need your cock inside of me! Please! Fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”

You smiled at him, “Who knew my lover could have such a dirty mouth.” You groaned as you slid your entire length back into Arno and began a rough pace.”

Arno could only moan at the feeling of being filled by your cock and fisted the sheets under his hands, trying to anchor himself as your thrusts practically rocked the bed. You reached around his body and began to pump his cock in time with your thrusts and relished in the new slew of noises that fell from his parted lips, spurning you closer and closer to your climax.

“Arno.” You whispered as you pressed your face against his shoulder, pressing kisses as you began to lose your rhythm and thrust into Arno erratically. You were so close, you were practically teetering on the edge. It suddenly came all too soon as you let out a muffled cry against Arno’s shoulder as you spilt yourself into him and felt Arno cum all over your hand while he let out a harsh cry of his own.

The two of you stayed like that for a while before you got up and withdrew from your lover, getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Arno sighed at the loss of your warmth as he turned and sat on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

You turned to him and smiled lovingly, “I’m running us a bath, we should get cleaned up.”


	74. Shaken: Jacob Frye/Reader

“I could have handled it!” You shouted at Jacob as he carried you bridal style into the train hideout and set you down on the couch. Jacob was silent, glaring down at the ground as he began taking off the outer layer of your robes to begin treating the injuries you sustained from your earlier fight.

  
“You couldn’t have.” Jacob calmly replied as he took out the first aid kit that he had stowed nearby, which you normally used to patch Jacob up. He kneeled in front of you as he poured some alcohol onto a cotton swab and began gently dabbing into the wounds on your arms and legs.

  
“I could have!” You winced slightly as you felt the alcohol seep into your cuts, disinfecting them with a sharp sting. Jacob had a hard expression on his face as he took out some bandages and began to gingerly wrap them around your arms and legs. “I could have.” You quietly whispered.  
Jacob looked up at you and reached out to carefully gather you into his arms. You didn’t say anything, unable to speak as the reality of the situation hit you.

  
You could’ve died.

  
You shook in Jacob’s arms, when did you start shaking? You let out a quiet sniffle as liquid slid down your cheeks, when had you started crying? If Jacob hadn’t gotten there when he did…  
Almost as if he was sensing your thoughts Jacob’s hand reached up and gently stroked your head. He stood up with you still in his arms and maneuvered the two of you so that you were both sitting on the couch.

  
“Shh, shh.” Jacob cooed at you quietly as his hand moved over to wipe away your tears with his thumb. “I’ve got you now, nothing’s going to hurt you.” Jacob pressed an assuring kiss to your lips as he let you cry. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”


	75. Intimacy: Ezio Auditore/Reader

You hummed quietly in content as you felt fingers trail across your body, leaving feather-light touches that caused goosebumps to rise on your skin. You leaned further back into Ezio’s chest and smiled as his hands trailed down to rest on top of your tummy. He gently massaged the expanse of your stomach with practiced hands before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?” You spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the serene quiet that fell over the two of you.

“I should be the one saying that.” Ezio chuckled as his hands slipped under the hem of your blouse to knead at your stomach.

“Do you remember when we first met?” You reached up with one hand to stroke his cheek, running your finger along the facial hairs that littered his jaw. Ezio gave a small laugh.

“How could I ever forget? I’ve never seen someone go so red before apologizing.” You laughed and playfully hit his arm at his slight teasing. You quietly sighed as you let the silence overtake the two of you again.

Everything just felt so, perfect.

You reached over and took a hold of one of Ezio’s hands before bringing it up to your mouth, pressing soft kisses against his fingertips and along the back of his hand. Ezio gently pulled his hand away before wrapping his arms around your middle and hugging you as close to him as he possibly could.

You felt so warm, safe, protected.

You turned around in his grasp and sat back on your heels between his legs and cupped both of his cheeks in your hands. You smiled at him and as he smiled back you felt your heart swell with joy. The look he gave you was just so full of pure, absolute love that you couldn’t stop yourself. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, trying to convey to him through that one action just how much you loved him.

His hands came to rest at either side of your waist as he gently tugged you closer to him, not wanting to be apart for even a moment as you two shared in your intimate moment. You scooted closer to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips just moulded so perfectly against yours – you could kiss him for hours. But your lungs were screaming for air and you reluctantly pulled away from him to catch your breath.

It must have only been a few seconds that you had spent apart before your lips were upon his again and in between kisses you gently murmured against his lips.

“I love you.”


	76. Alone: Jacob Frye/Reader

You let out a heavy sigh from underneath the covers of your bed as you snuggled deeper into your pillow. Cracking an eye open you looked over at your desk at the slowly growing pile of papers that needed to be sorted out and instantly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over you. Glaring at the sheets you pulled the covers over your head and frowned.

Normally you were able to keep your depression in check, but it just had to be one of _those_ days didn’t it? You woke up absolutely bone tired, sleepy and just so, sad. You hadn’t even taken your morning shower or ate yet and it was already 1 in the afternoon. Curling up into a ball you decided you would try and sleep off these feelings.

Just as you were about to drift off you heard the sound of the door to your room opening and you internally groaned, you didn’t want to deal with people today. Who could it even be anyways?

“What do we have here?”

Oh, it was Jacob. Jacob and you have been together for a couple of months now and he knew that you had these, moments, that you went through on occasion. You told him you would be fine if you just had some time to yourself and he willingly obliged you.

“Is it one of those days?” Jacob tentatively asked at your lack of response as he approached your bed and sat down on the edge.

“Yeah.” You sighed.

“Should I just go then?”

You didn’t want to be alone this time.

“No, please. Would it be okay if you stayed?”

“Of course it’s okay, I’ll always be here for you.”

You heard Jacob stand up before taking off the multiple layers of clothing on his body. After waiting patiently you felt the covers being lifted off your body as he slid into your bed with you and wrapped his strong arms around your smaller form to pull you flush against his body. You instinctively snuggled closer to Jacob as a small smile flitted across your face.

Maybe you shouldn’t have to go through this alone anymore.


	77. Doctor: Connor Kenway/Reader

Connor feebly limped through the back alleys, clutching at his bleeding side as he let out ragged breaths. The sounds of yelling and explosions faded into the background as Connor walked away from the building.

He was sent in to take back an enemy fort, and while successful, left the place with more injuries than he cared to burden. He bit his lip to muffle back a pained cry as he felt pain sear up the side of his body, almost causing him to black out on the spot. He was lucky it was so late at night and the guards were too busy dealing with the fort that they couldn’t do their rounds around the area or Connor would have been caught by now.

Connor shuffled forward on wobbly feet before they finally gave out on him, buckling underneath his weight and causing him to fall forward onto the cold, dirt ground. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground with the hand that wasn’t currently occupied with staunching the blood that seemed to flow freely from his side. Connor dragged himself towards a nearby house and, painfully, maneuvered himself to sit against the wall.

Connor let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at his torso at the blood that was slowly dying more and more of his assassin robes red. He felt his eyelids get heavy and tried his best to stay awake, to fight for his will to live. But he just felt so, tired.

‘I’ll just rest for a while.’ Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘Just for a few minutes.’

~

When Connor slowly blinked his eyes open the first thing he noticed was the amount of sunlight that streamed into the room he was in.

Wait, a room?

Connor’s eyes flew open as he took in his surroundings. It was at least midday from what he could tell from the position of the sun in the sky when he looked out the window. He was a simply decorated room, a small desk in one corner that seemed to have some piece of parchment resting on top of it. There was a door across the room, leading into what he could only guess as a bathroom. This was definitely _not_ his home.

Looking down, Connor saw that he was shirtless, and had clean, white bandages wrapped around his torso and smaller bandages wrapped around various other parts of his body where he had sustained injuries. He tried to sit up and groaned as he felt pain shoot up his side as a result. He didn’t care, he had to leave.

After a few failed attempts to sit up, Connor edged towards the bed and tried to swing his body around so he could get up; resulting in falling on the floor with a _thump_. He tried to push himself to stand up when he heard a pair of feet padding up the stairs, causing him to panic. He strained to try and stand up faster when he suddenly heard a voice exclaim, “What are you doing?!”

Connor looked up to see you standing at the foot of the door, shock on your face as you looked down at him.

“You’re going to reopen your wounds!” You rushed towards him and helped Connor up before he tried to make a move towards the door. “Stop!” You cried, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back, but your strength was no match for someone like Connor. “Where are you going?!”

“I have to leave.” Connor spoke quickly as he made a move to grab his clothes.

“You can’t! You’re still injured!” You ran around him and stood with your arms outstretched to the side, blocking Connor from leaving the bedroom. When he stared down hard at you, you couldn’t help but shrink slightly under his gaze. He was at least a foot taller than you and probably had the strength to push you off to the side if he wanted, even if he was injured.

“Why won’t you let me leave?”

“You’re not well enough to leave.” You gave him a determined stare of your own. “If I let you leave now, and something happens to you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself!” You cried out. Connor stiffened, he’s never seen a stranger show so much concern for him before. “So please,” Your voice trailed off into a quiet plead, “please stay.”

Connor didn’t say anything, but hobbled back to the bed and quietly laid down. You smiled and walked back to the bed and pulled up a chair so you could sit down beside it. You examined his bandages and frowned deeply when you saw blood seeping through the gauze underneath the bandages around Connor’s abdomen.

“You’ve reopened your injury, stay here.” You quickly stood up and walked into the bathroom. After a few seconds you emerged with a small wooden box tucked under your arm and a basin with water and a clean cloth in your hands. Sitting back down you set the box and basin on the table and began to unwrap his bandages and take off the gauze. You dipped the cloth in the water and gently began dabbing away at the blood. Once a sufficient enough amount of blood was gone you produced and needle and thread from the box and began to stitch the wound closed again.

“You’re quite skilled.” Connor spoke up after he watched you put the needle and thread away once you were finished.

“My father taught me everything he knows. He’s a doctor, but he’s working in New York right now.” You smiled slightly as you placed new gauze on the wound and rewrapped the bandages around his middle. After you were done you picked everything up and returned it to the bathroom before sitting back down beside him.

“Are you also going to become a doctor?” Connor asked after a few moments of silence passed between the two of you.

You scoffed, “A female doctor? That’s funny.”

“But you are skilled.”

“It doesn’t matter how skilled _I_ am. Men say doctoring is a man’s world.” You crossed your arms in annoyance and looked out the window.

“I think you should try, you would be a great doctor, I would be glad to be your patient.”

Connor saw the barest of smiles flit across your face, “I think you already are.”


	78. First Encounter: Edward Kenway/Reader

‘How the hell did this happen?’ Edward mentally mused to himself as he stared down the barrel of the gun that was clutched tight in the hands of the target that Edward was supposed to assassinate.

~

“It’s a simple mission Edward, child’s play for someone like you.” Kidd spoke as he looked over the assassin contract that he had brought to the captain of the Jackdaw.

“If it’s child’s play get someone else to do it.” Edward replied after draining the last few droplets of rum from the bottle that was currently in his hand. Once he was sure it was sufficiently empty he tossed it off the side. Kidd sighed as he watched his friend fling the bottle away, making a mental note to pick it up on his way out.

He sighed wearily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, “I said child’s play for someone like _you_. None of the other assassins can do it.”

“I thought your brotherhood was full of plenty of skilled killers.” Edward leaned back in his chair and gave Kidd a quizzical look. He was still new to the world of assassins, and couldn’t really be bothered with their affairs unless it benefitted himself.

“They _are_. All of our capable assassins are gone doing other missions that are far more important, but we still need to get rid of this target.” Kidd huffed as he crossed his arms. “Trust me, you weren’t our _first_ choice Edward.”

Edward placed a hand mockingly on his chest as he feigned hurt. “Why Kidd! You don’t have to be so mean to me!” Kidd made a sound of frustration as he ran his hands through his hair before giving his friend a hard look.

“Ok, how about this?” Kidd pulled out a medium sized pouch and opened it slightly before dropping it on the table. Edward’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the gold coins that shone from inside of the pouch.

“What’s this?” Edward leaned forward and picked up one of the coins, watching as the gold colour glimmered like stars in the candlelight.

“Incentive.” Kidd smugly replied. “You’ll get the arranged money in the contract _plus_ this pouch of money if you take on the mission.”

Edward smirked. “You know me too well Kidd. I’ll do it.” Edward reached for the bag before Kidd quickly reached forward and swiped it away, along with the coin that Edward was still holding.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You don’t receive payment until you actually complete the mission Kenway.” Never before had Edward wanted so badly to wipe off the shit-eating smirk that Kidd had on his face.

~

‘It’s child’s play, right Kidd?’ Edward bitterly thought as he felt the end of the barrel press into Edward’s chest as he heard his target yelling at him, but what he was sinking didn’t quite sink in.

“Could you repeat that?” Edward casually asked, causing the man to go red with anger and yell at him again. Even when held at gunpoint Edward just _had_ to act like an asshole.

“I said drop all your weapons!” Edward’s target, a clearly wealthy and _well fed_ man yelled at him, before shaking his pistol slightly almost making a show of it. Edward began to slowly strip off his weapons before he glanced over at you.

You were a pretty little thing; decked in a fancy dress that, Edward noted, was also very easy to get off the body. Were you this man’s lover? A favourite dancer? You were pressed almost uncomfortably against the man’s side and it was as if your smaller form would be overtaken by his larger one. You had been so quiet this whole time that Edward didn’t even notice you at first. But what really intrigued him was your eyes, they were the eyes of a battle hardened warrior; he couldn’t help but wonder what those eyes of yours have seen.

Once the last of Edward’s swords were dropped to the ground his target smiled wickedly as he began to back Edward into a wall. “I’m going to enjoy this.” He sneered before, readying himself to take his shot.

It happened in an instant.

Before Edward could even process what was happening you took a knife seemingly out of nowhere and plunged it deep into the man’s side, easily sliding past the ribs and puncturing his lung. The target’s face contorted into shock as he turned his head slightly to look at you, surprise and betrayal in his wide eyes before they rolled back in his head and he crumpled to the ground. You calmly stooped down and pulled the knife out of the target and wiped it on his clothes before storing it against your leg under your dress. Edward was still sitting there in a daze before you snapped him out of it saying, “You should pick up your weapons and leave.”

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts before he looked at you confusedly. He opened and closed his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but no words would come out. He finally got a hold of himself long enough to ask, “Why?”

You smirked at him before walking out the door, “The assassins weren’t his only enemies.”


	79. Alley: Arno Dorian/Reader

‘Damn it all!’ Arno mentally swore as he tore around the corner of the street as the guards followed him, hot on his tail. He didn’t expect his target to be so well guarded when he found them. He barreled through a throng of people and almost fell from too many collisions with bystanders as the guards tried to shove their way through, yelling at people to move. Even when we was able to kill his target discreetly a random citizen that had been passing by had witnessed the whole thing screaming, “Assassin! Assassin!”

Arno burst through the crowd and continued running through the streets of Paris, trying to shake off the guards that were relentlessly hellbent on chasing him down. Scowling, Arno pulled out his pistol and fired a few shots at the guards; causing screams to rise from the citizens as they fled from the scene fearing for their life.

After a few shots Arno heard the signature sound of his pistol getting too clogged to use and he stashed it back in his belt. He reached for a smoke bomb and tossed it behind him, hearing it go off and triggering the surprised yells and shrieks of citizens that happened to get caught in the smokescreen. But when Arno looked over his shoulder he saw that the guards were still following behind him. He reached for a stun bomb, and was absolutely mortified when his hand grasped at thin air. He must have forgotten to stock up on them, and he even made a mental note of it when he was getting ready for his mission that morning.

“Damn it all!” Arno yelled in frustration as he continued running along the streets. He could feel his legs giving up on him and he tried to force them to keep going, but he could feel his stamina slipping and watched as the guards were closing in on him.

He rounded a corner and felt himself get roughly yanked into an alley. Before he could even react he was pushed against a wall before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and lips mould against his in a heated kiss. Arno felt a hand tug down his hood and fingers threading themselves through his hair. He was pumped so full of adrenaline from the chase earlier that his body reacted instinctively, he whirled him and the person around so that they were pressed against the wall and his body was pressed against theirs. Arno cupped their cheek with one hand as his other hand found purchase at grasping the fabric of their clothing.

‘Wait.’ Arno felt his mind come back to him, and his eyes widened as he pulled back from the person that had practically thrown themselves on him and took a few steps back. When he got a good look at them he saw you standing there, smirking at the Master assassin. You were a young, cocky recruit that was never afraid to take the initiative despite your low ranking. While it normally got you in trouble with the higher ranked assassins Arno always found that part of you very interesting, it reminded him a lot of himself. But right now he had to fight to keep his voice from being too loud as he harshly, but quietly spoke to you.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He hissed at you.

“I was helping you.” You cocked your head to the side and gave Arno a semi-confused look.

“Helping me?! Helping me how?! I was being chased all throughout Paris by these maniacs!”

“And do you see them chasing you now?”

Arno took a moment to look around and actually take in his surroundings. The world outside the alley seemed, peaceful. He turned and looked at you with and incredulous expression. “But how-”

“We looked like a couple in love! Having a heated moment in the dark cover of an alley.” You dramatically spun around as if to emphasize your point. “The guards we too busy trying to find a man sprinting down the streets of Paris to pay attention to a pair of lovers in an alley.”

Arno was at a loss for words. While your idea was unorthodox, it worked.

“I, thank you.” Was all Arno could say before he pulled his hood back up and began adjusting his robes that had become disheveled from his earlier interactions with you.

“No problem, _master_ assassin.” You teased slightly before you turned around and walked a few steps before stopping. “Oh, don’t always expect me to come save you whenever.” You looked over your shoulder and gave him a wink before striding away.


	80. Arguement: Jacob Frye x Reader

He was so insufferable.

It was so easy for him to irk you.

You had such a hot temper.

But it never got this bad.

~

You had stormed into Jacob’s home in an extremely foul mood. You were supposed to help cook all sorts of food for this high class party that was going on this evening, but you had spilt batter all over the floor. That caused two other workers to slip on it in an almost comical way, except they were holding trays of food for the party. Your boss was so angry with you that he had fired you on the spot and kicked you out.

So angry that you were on the verge of tears you rummaged around for some alcohol to drink before storming off to Jacob’s bedroom to sleep. But _he_ had stopped you. Jacob had given you that same shit-eating smirk on his face, the smirk he now used to show that things were _fine_ and that your relationship together wasn’t hanging on by the seams. Jacob tried to give you a hug, wanting to let you know that he was in the mood for some cuddling but you were not in the mood for it. You squirmed out of his arms and made a beeline to the stairs.

Of course Jacob was never one to give up and continued to pursue you despite your obvious display that you wanted to be left alone. After the exchange of a few words you had enough. Without thinking you grabbed the closest thing to you and threw it at him, that being a framed photo of Jacob and Evie as children. He ducked and it fell to the floor and the glass shattered all over the floor.

Jacob looked down at the floor in disbelief before whipping his head to look at you, “What is your problem!”

“You wouldn’t leave me alone!” You snarled at him.

“That doesn’t mean you should throw something at me!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a twit when I came home this wouldn’t have happened!”

“So it’s my fault!?”

“Yes!” You cried indignantly. “It’s always been your fault!”

You and Jacob had gone back and forth like that, which you didn’t want to repeat because you weren’t about to make yourself the villain of _your_ own story. Eventually Jacob had stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. You had gone back downstairs and carefully stepping over the glass shards that littered the floor and sat down on the armchair and began to drink yourself silly.

You had left the door unlocked and waited, and waited, and waited. Jacob didn’t come home until the next day. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was the shattered photo frame on the floor and his lips twitched as if the anger had come rushing back to him. But it was a quiet anger this time, and he looked over at you with a cool and collected expression. You felt your body chill to the bone when he had said his first words to you after the argument that had transpired last night.

“I think you should move out.”


End file.
